One Day
by AJENA
Summary: Lily Evans et James Potter se rencontrent par hasard le 24 août 1970. Cette histoire retrace alors tous les 24 août qu'ils ont vécus depuis leur rencontre. Parfois, ils sont chacun de leur côté, parfois ils se croisent, parfois leur relation avance, parfois il s'agit juste de moments de leur quotidien.
1. Lundi 24 août 1970 - Here Comes The Sun

**Quelques mots avant de commencer :**

Le concept de l'histoire est inspiré du film _One Day_ (_Un Jour_ en français) de Lone Scherfig.

Résumé : Lily Evans et James Potter se rencontrent par hasard le 24 août 1970. Cette histoire retrace alors tous les 24 août qu'ils ont vécus depuis leur rencontre. Parfois, ils sont chacun de leur côté, parfois ils se croisent, parfois leur relation avance, parfois il s'agit juste de moments de leur quotidien.

Disclaimer : les personnages, lieux et l'univers en général ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont tout droit sorti de l'esprit enchanté de J.K. Rowling.

Rating : K+ (mais n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous pensez que c'est trop faible)

Image : du film _Moonrise Kingdom_ de Wes Anderson. Je vous le conseille, il est génial !

Note : J'ai choisi le 24 août par hasard. D'abord, je ne voulais pas une date importante pour eux comme le 31 juillet, date de naissance d'Harry, ni le 31 octobre, date de leur mort parce que je ne me sentais pas d'écrire un chapitre sur une chose aussi importante. Aussi parce que je voulais vraiment montrer l'évolution de leur relation, avec des choses badines (c'était le but de départ mais je ne l'ai pas forcément bien respecté). Ensuite parce que je voulais sortir du cadre de Poudlard, m'amusant à imaginer les vacances des jeunes sorciers. Vous découvrirez dans un des chapitres que le 24 août coïncide avec l'anniversaire de Peter. Il fallait bien que je trouve un prétexte pour qu'ils puissent interagir ensemble mais ça n'a rien à voir avec la trahison de Peter (quoique du coup, il est pratiquement présent à tous les chapitres et j'ai essayé de semer des indices plus ou moins subtile sur sa traîtrise).

J'ai essayé de respecter les éléments qui apparaissent dans les livres Harry Potter et leur chronologie mais parfois, ça peut être un peu décalé. Par ailleurs, il y a peut-être quelques incohérences avec les livres, je n'ai pas eu le courage de tous les relire.

Chaque chapitre porte le nom d'une chanson de l'époque (au mieux) et les paroles ont un lien avec le chapitre, bien que ce soit quelques fois tiré par les cheveux. J'écrirai une petite note à la fin de chaque chapitre pour expliquer mon choix.

J'ai fini la fanfiction. Je pense donc que je posterai tous les chapitres très rapidement (une ou deux semaines ...), le temps de bien relire chaque chapitre pour enlever les fautes et incohérences.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Lundi 24 août 1970 – Here comes the sun**

La nuit n'avait pas été très reposante, Lily Evans s'était tournée et retournée dans son lit, attendant avec impatience et appréhension que les premiers rayons du soleil passent la fenêtre de sa chambre. Ce jour-là, elle devait se rendre avec son père et sa sœur et le professeur McGonagall sur le Chemin de Traverse pour y faire ses achats de fournitures scolaires.

« Tu es bien matinale, ma chérie, » s'exclama son père en baissant son journal pour la regarder entrer dans la cuisine familiale.

Lily alla l'embrasser en sautillant puis mit du lait à chauffer sur la gazinière. Bien qu'il soit encore tôt, il semblait que la jeune Evans avait de l'énergie à revendre. Son père sourit, amusé, avant de reprendre sa lecture.

« Où est Pétunia ?  
\- Elle dort encore.  
\- Mais elle va bientôt se lever, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Lily légèrement paniquée. Le professeur McGonagall vient nous chercher à dix heure précise.  
\- Lily, il n'est que sept heure et demi ! Arrête un peu de t'inquiéter, ta sœur sera prête à l'heure."

Une fois son petit-déjeuner et sa toilette rapidement expédiés, Lily s'installa dans le salon dans l'attente du professeur. Elle parcourut méticuleusement la liste des fournitures qui étaient demandées aux élèves de première année de Poudlard. Pour être sûre de ne pas avoir manqué un élément, elle la relut une nouvelle fois. Mais elle la connaissait déjà par cœur pour l'avoir lu pratiquement tous les jours depuis le jour où elle l'avait reçue au début de l'été. Elle posa la liste sur la table basse, jeta un œil à l'horloge et soupira. Elle feuilleta un magazine de Pétunia sur la musique, zappa sur plusieurs chaînes de télé et tenta de commencer un nouveau roman mais son excitation était telle qu'elle ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Elle vit Pétunia boire avec lenteur son bol de chocolat chaud en regardant la télé d'un œil vitreux. Lily se fit un devoir de la presser à se préparer.

« Et Severus m'a aussi parlé d'un endroit où on peut trouver plein d'objets ensorcelés pour faire des farces comme des bombes puantes, des fausses baguettes ou même des Frisbees à dent ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Ça doit être génial ! On pourra aussi acheter des bonbons de sorciers, hein ? Il paraît qu'il y en a goût crottes de nez ! Mais bon, c'est pas spécialement ceux-là que je veux acheter ... »

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit à 10h pile et ce fut avec un soulagement évident que Monsieur Evans ouvrit la porte au professeur McGonagall.

« Bonjour madame. Entrez, je vous en prie. Lily trépigne d'impatience. »

Le professeur McGonagall sourit et salua la famille Evans. Lily se calma soudainement, intimidée par le professeur.

« Voulez-vous un café, professeur ? » Proposa monsieur Evans.

Lily écarquilla les yeux. Son père voulait-il vraiment la rendre folle en retardant encore leur voyage jusqu'à Londres ?

« Je vous remercie mais il vaut mieux ne pas tarder. Nous allons nous rendre à Londres en Magicobus. Il s'agit d'un bus que l'on peut appeler pour se déplacer facilement. Allons l'attendre devant la porte. »

Ils sortirent sur le perron et après un coup d'œil autour d'elle pour s'assurer qu'aucun voisin n'était en vue, le professeur McGonagall leva sa baguette. Elle s'immobilisa un instant avant de se tourner vers les Evans.

« Le bus va apparaître devant nous. Il faudrait mieux que vous ne criez pas en le voyant arriver, cela risque d'attirer les voisin. »

Elle abaissa sa baguette et un instant plus tard, un immense bus violet à double impériale apparaissait devant eux dans un raffut du diable. Laissant Lily, sa sœur et son père se remettre de leur surprise, le professeur McGonagall commanda quatre tickets pour le Chaudron Baveur.

« Papa, on peut aller chez Florian Fortarôme, s'il te plait ? » Demanda Alice avec un regard suppliant.

Monsieur Murphy soupira de lassitude. Pendant qu'il préparait sa brasserie pour l'ouverture du soir, sa fille, Alice et son ami James Potter, qu'il avait dû emmener avec lui, leur nounou étant momentanément indisponible, se disputaient une bataille explosive sur le bar. Mais en les entendant souffler d'ennui depuis un quart d'heure, il avait deviné la requête de sa fille avant même qu'elle n'ait ouvert la bouche.

« Attends Nanny Mcphee, elle devrait arriver dans moins d'une demi-heure, répondit-il.  
\- Rhooo, mais c'est long, râla la jeune fille. On peut l'attendre en mangeant une glace, James et moi.  
\- Tu sais bien que vous êtes trop jeune pour vous promener seul.  
\- Mes parents m'ont déjà laissé me promener seul sur le chemin de traverse, monsieur.  
\- C'est vrai ce mensonge, James ? Tu sais que je vais croiser tes parents ce soir et que je pourrais leur demander.  
\- C'est pas un mensonge ! S'insurgea James avant d'ajouter, penaud. Bon, ils ne m'avaient pas vraiment donné la permission parce qu'ils m'ont perdu mais ça revient au même !  
\- Ils t'avaient perdu ou tu t'étais caché ? » Demanda Monsieur Murphy avec un sourire amusé.

James marmonna une réponse, maudissant ses parents d'avoir raconter la fois où il s'était caché sous une étale de marché du chemin de traverse pour échapper à leur vigilance.

« Aller, papa ! Reprit Alice. C'est à même pas 100 mètres. Promis, on mange juste une glace et après on revient directement ici.  
\- Je protégerais Alice si c'est ce qui vous fait peur, » ajouta James et se redressant de toute sa hauteur.

Monsieur Murphy éclata de rire. Les deux enfants argumentèrent encore quelques instants, leurs voix oscillant entre supplication et prise de responsabilités jusqu'à ce que le père d'Alice soupire fortement. Il les autorisa à aller manger une glace en ouvrant la porte du pub. Sa fille sautilla de joie sur place et lui sauta au cou. Elle passa ensuite devant lui, suivi d'un James tout sourire auquel il ébouriffa les cheveux bruns qui n'avaient de toute façon pas besoin d'un tel traitement. Ce dernier fut vexé de ce geste qu'on adressait qu'aux petits enfants mais ne dit rien, trop heureux de sa nouvelle liberté.

Souriant de toutes leurs dents, James et Alice marchèrent lentement vers le vendeur de glace. C'était la première fois qu'on les autorisait à se promener seul, ils comptaient bien en profiter le plus longtemps possible. Ils regardèrent longuement la vitrine du magasin de balais et d'accessoires de Quidditch. James tenta bien de convaincre Alice d'y entrer mais elle refusa, arguant qu'ils devaient être prudents car son père devait les surveiller depuis son pub. Alors, James en ronchonnant et Marlène toute guillerette allèrent s'installer à la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme.

Une fois sortie de chez Ollivander, le professeur McGonagall se tourna vers sa future élève qui ne quittait plus sa baguette des yeux.

« Je pense que vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut pour votre première année à Poudlard, Miss Evans. Je vais donc prendre congé, lui dit-elle avant de lever les yeux vers Monsieur Evans. Pour ressortir du chemin de Traverse, il vous suffit de retourner vers le Chaudron Baveur. L'arche s'ouvrira automatiquement quand vous approcherez.  
\- Très bien, madame, je vous remercie pour le temps que vous nous avez consacré. »

Le père de Lily et le professeur de Métamorphose se serrèrent la main puis celle-ci remonta la rue. Si Lily était restée calme et assez silencieuse devant son professeur, dès que celle-ci eut le dos tourné, Lily devint immédiatement volubile.

« Vous avez vu ce que j'ai fait avec ma baguette tout à l'heure ? C'était génial ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai hâte d'être à Poudlard pour pouvoir l'utiliser tous les jours ! Je pourrai apprendre plein de chose avec ! Comme cette sorcière qu'on a vu à la librairie, elle faisait voler tous les livres devant elle au lieu de les porter ! Vous voulez faire quoi maintenant ? On pourrait aller à l'animalerie. Le professeur McGonagall a dit que les élèves avaient le droit d'avoir un hiboux, un rat ou un chat. Je sais pas ce que je préfèrerai …

\- Calme toi Lily. Il n'est pas question que tu aies un animal pour l'instant. Que diriez-vous d'aller déguster une glace ? » Demanda monsieur Evans pour couper court au monologue de sa fille.

Bien que Lily soit déçue de ne pas se voir offrir d'animal, elle accueillit l'idée de son père avec enthousiasme. La petite famille alla s'installer sur la terrasse d'un glacier nommé Florian Fortarôme. Quand monsieur Evans déplia la carte des glaces, il écarquilla les yeux.

« Mon dieu ! Je ne connais pas la moitié des ingrédients !  
\- Montre ! Ordonna Lily, arrêtant immédiatement de fouiller dans ses nouveaux livres.  
\- Si Papa ne connait pas, je ne vois pas en quoi tu pourrais l'aider, siffla Pétunia qui était de mauvaise humeur depuis le trajet agité du Magicobus.  
\- Eh bien, ça se trouve Severus m'a expliqué ce que c'était, se fâcha Lily en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine avec une moue boudeuse.  
\- Et c'est le cas ? Demanda monsieur Evans en lui tendant la carte que Lily parcourut rapidement.  
\- Non, dit-elle penaude après avoir parcouru la carte. Mais ça aurait pu.  
\- Vous êtes des moldus ? » Demanda soudain une petite voix derrière eux.

Les Evans se tournèrent vers la voix. Elle appartenait à une petite fille blonde au visage en coeur, qui devait avoir un peu près le même âge que Lily, attablée devant une énorme glace juste derrière leur table. Elle était accompagnée par un petit garçon brun mal coiffé à grosses lunettes à monture noire qui continuait à manger sa glace sans les quitter des yeux. Lily lança un coup d'œil à son père qui l'encouragea à répondre d'un sourire.

« Mon père et ma sœur sont moldus, oui. Moi, je suis une sorcière, » répondit-elle sèchement.

Monsieur Evans soupira de lassitude. Lily avait beau être douce et gentille la plupart du temps, elle pouvait aussi se montrer froide, surtout quand elle ne connaissait pas les personnes à qui elle s'adressait.

« Lily, un autre ton je te prie, » la rembarra-t-il.

Lily baissa les yeux. Les deux autres enfants ne semblèrent pas être affectés par le ton de Lily car le garçon continua à manger tranquillement et la fille reprit :

« Nous aussi nous sommes sorciers et nos parents aussi. Nous pouvons vous aider à choisir une glace si vous le voulez. »

James soupira d'agacement en regardant son amie. Elle était toujours trop curieuse et se mêlait souvent de ce qui ne la regardait pas. Lui aussi était curieux mais il n'allait pas jusqu'à adresser la parole à des inconnus, il préférait observer. Si leurs parents apprenaient qu'ils avaient parlé avec n'importe qui lors de leur première sortie sans surveillance, ce serait sûrement également la dernière. Il décocha un coup de coude dans les côtes d'Alice et lui fit signe d'approcher. Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais consentit à se pencher vers lui.

" Si nos parents apprennent que tu t'adresses à tout le monde comme ça, on peut être sûr qu'ils ne nous laisseront plus sortir seuls, lui murmura James à l'oreille tout en ne quittant pas des yeux les deux moldus et la petite rouquine sorcière qui patientaient sagement en les regardant.  
\- C'est pas pire que d'aller sans autorisation au magasin de Balai, lui signifia Alice.  
\- Bien sûr, ironisa James en secouant la tête d'agacement.  
\- On rentre à Poudlard dans moins d'une semaine, j'essaye juste de me créer des contacts. La fille rousse doit y être si c'est une sorcière, continua Alice avant de se tourner vers la famille qu'elle venait de rencontrer sans attendre la réponse de son ami. On connait toutes les glaces ici, si vous voulez des conseils.  
\- Je te remercie, c'est très gentil de ta part, répondit le monsieur avec un sourire bienveillant. Vous étudiez à Poudlard tous les deux ?  
\- Pas encore, nous y entrons cette année, » annonça Alice avec un sourire.

Cela sembla intéresser la fille rousse car elle se redressa comme un suricate à l'affut. James en profita pour la détailler. Ses cheveux roux foncés ni vraiment lisses, ni vraiment ondulé tombaient sur ses épaules. Ses yeux étaient verts en amande et son nez fin, un petit peu en trompette sur un visage dont on sentait qu'il perdait déjà les rondeurs de l'enfance. Elle avait déjà quelques formes féminines que mettait en avant son chandail blanc moldu. James en conclut qu'elle devait avoir un ou deux ans de plus qu'Alice et lui. Il la trouvait plutôt jolie mais elle avait un air réfléchi et hautain qui n'encourageait pas James à chercher à faire connaissance.

"Moi aussi," dit-elle justement.

James fut déçu de s'être trompé sur son âge. Il savait qu'Alice allait sauter sur l'occasion pour se faire une potentielle nouvelle amie et qu'ainsi, il pourrait en apprendre plus sur cette fille sans avoir l'air de s'y intéresser. De toute façon, il ne s'y intéressait pas. Il avait assez d'Alice, il n'avait pas besoin d'une autre coquette, pleurnicheuse et fourbe amie autour de lui. A Poudlard, il comptait bien se faire des copains à la vie à la mort avec qui vivre des tonnes d'aventure et se liguer contre ces petites pestes qui pouvaient leur gâcher la vie.

" Cool, répondit Alice en souriant de plus belle. On sera peut-être amie. Je m'appelle Alice Murphy.  
\- Moi c'est Lily, dit la rousse avant de regarder James qui, ne réagissant pas, se prit un coup de coude d'Alice dans les côtes.  
\- Lui, c'est James Potter, continua la petite blonde, faisant fi du regard noir que lui lança son ami. Quand il n'est pas en train de manger une glace, il est plutôt poli.  
\- Hey ! » s'écria James avec un nouveau regard noir.

Alice fit un geste négligeant du bras et monsieur Evans demanda aux enfants ce qui leur conseillaient de manger comme glace. S'en suivit un long débat (visiblement pas le premier sur ce sujet) entre James et Alice sur ce qui était le meilleur. Lily les observa avec intérêt, s'imaginant déjà dans la même classe qu'eux à Poudlard. Ils avaient l'air de très bien se connaître et bien qu'ils étaient à l'instant sur le point de se disputer, ils semblaient très complices. Elle pensa qu'ils étaient sans doute frère et sœur, bien qu'ils n'aient aucune ressemblance physique (et aucun nom en commun). Cela intimida Lily un peu plus mais elle se rassura en se disant qu'elle, elle aurait Severus qui l'accompagnerait à Poudlard.

Finalement, pour couper court à la dispute enfantine qui s'amorçait, monsieur Evans prit les choses en main et choisit deux des glaces favorites d'Alice et une conseillée par James. Il proposa aux deux enfants de leur en offrir une.

« C'est gentil, monsieur, mais nous avons promis à mon père de n'en manger qu'une et de revenir directement quand nous aurions fini. Nous allons y aller. Bonne journée. Lily, nous nous reverrons surement à Poudlard. »

La jeune fille sauta de sa chaise en adressant un signe d'au revoir à Lily et quitta la terrasse. James la suivit en traînant des pieds, les mains dans les poches de sa robe. Monsieur Evans l'entendit souffler à l'oreille d'Alice :

« La prochaine fois qu'on te propose de t'offrir une glace, ne réfléchis même pas et accepte ! Quel sacrilège ! ».

* * *

Titre : _Here Comes the Sun_ des Beatles (1969) qui est joyeuse et qui parle d'un retour à des jours heureux. Ici, plus une vision que Lily, « little darling », découvre un monde dans lequel elle pourra s'épanouir, un monde qui va lui apporter des réponses, comme si enfin elle était dans la lumière, la connaissance.

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu. Il est court, bien plus que ceux qui vont suivre. J'ai choisi de montrer que James et Lily sont assez indifférents l'un à l'autre dans un premier temps parce que je ne suis pas trop du genre coup de foudre. Pour moi, on peut être très attiré par quelqu'un mais ne ressentir de l'amour véritable qu'une fois qu'on le connaît bien et je ne me voyais pas décrire une attirance entre ces deux personnages alors qu'ils n'ont que 11 ans ! Et puis, James est dans sa période "les filles, ça ne sert à rien".

Autre chose : pour le moment, on a pas tant que ça le point de vue de James et de Lily, plutôt une description de ce qu'il se passe, une narration extérieure et je ne développe pas trop sur leur enfance. Mais dans les futurs chapitres, on aura de plus en plus leur point de vue et quelques détails de ce qu'il s'est passé pendant l'année. J'essaye de faire en sorte de n'avoir que leurs points de vue à eux deux mais ça arrive que ça vrille sur d'autres personnages (comme pour monsieur Evans et monsieur Murphy dans ce chapitre, ce dont je viens de me rendre compte).

J'espère que ça vous a donné envie de lire la suite !


	2. Mardi 24 août 1971 - Wild World

**Mardi 24 août 1971 - Wild World**

Lily était allongée sur le ventre dans l'herbe légèrement jaunie par le soleil. Elle écrivait une lettre d'anniversaire à Peter. Il faisait chaud et entendre la rivière couler dans son lit la rafraîchissait. Cherchant ses mots, elle leva les yeux un instant, regardant un oiseau qui chantait sur une branche haute. Elle entendit des bruits de pas approcher et se tourna vers Severus qui se dirigeait vers elle, son hibou perché sur son bras.

« Merci beaucoup Severus. Veux-tu ajouter un petit mot à la lettre pour Peter ? » demanda Lily en lui souriant.

Severus renifla avec mépris avant d'aller poser Bestiole sur une branche basse. Le hibou hulula avec contentement de ne plus être bringuebalé sur un bras humain et s'endormit rapidement.

« Non, ça va, merci.  
\- ça ferait plaisir à Peter, tenta de le convaincre Lily, juste pour la forme.  
\- Et mon seul but dans la vie est de faire plaisir à Peter. »

L'ironie suintait dans chacun de ses mots. Lily en avait l'habitude mais elle le pria sèchement de prendre un autre ton en sa présence. Severus haussa les épaules et descendit jusqu'à la rivière. Il s'appuya contre le tronc d'un saule pleureur et sortit un livre. Lily leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire amusée devant l'attitude faussement froide de son ami. Elle relut sa lettre une dernière fois, la plia et la glissa dans l'enveloppe accrochée à un paquet cadeau. Elle se leva et tendit le bras.

« Viens, Bestiole »

Le grand hibou noir ouvrit un œil et vint docilement se poser sur le bras de la jeune fille. Lily lui adressa un grand sourire en lui frottant la tête.

« Je ne comprend pas comment tu peux avoir un hibou aussi adorable. Tout le contraire de toi, » lança-t-elle à Severus, taquine.

Severus se tourna une seconde vers elle en haussant les épaules, impassible. Elle leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers le hibou.

« Peux-tu porter ça à Peter, mon cher Bestiole ? Il habite au 46 passage du songe, quartier sorcier, à Londres. »

Le hibou attrapa le paquet qu'elle lui tendait entre ses serres et s'envola sans plus attendre. Lily le regarda s'éloigner dans les airs puis s'approcha de Severus.

Severus Rogue était son meilleur ami. Ils s'étaient rencontrés lors de la dernière année d'école primaire de Lily. Il habitait un quartier voisin et l'avait surprise un jour à faire de la magie spontanée. C'était Severus qui lui avait annoncé qu'elle était une sorcière. Elle avait d'abord été vexée par l'insulte puis s'était laissée emporter dans les histoires fantastiques qu'il lui contait. Puis quand elle avait reçu sa lettre d'intégration à Poudlard, elle avait bien dû se rendre à l'évidence que son nouvel ami ne mentait pas.

En arrivant à Poudlard, elle avait été déçue qu'ils ne se retrouvent pas dans la même maison, elle ayant été répartie à Gryffondor et lui, à Serpentard. Cela ne les empêchait cependant pas de partager un pupitre dans leur cours communs ou de réviser ensemble à la bibliothèque ou d'aller se balader dans le parc. Leurs seuls obstacles étaient leurs camarades de maison respectifs : certains, influencés par la rivalité historique entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, n'approuvaient pas leur amitié et le leur faisaient bien comprendre. Mais Lily s'en fichait.

Elle enleva ses tennis en toile et plongea lentement ses pieds dans l'eau fraiche de la rivière. Elle se tourna vers Severus, toujours absorbé par sa lecture.

« Merci de m'avoir prêté Bestiole, lui dit-elle.  
\- De rien.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? Demanda-t-elle en faisant quelques pas prudents vers le centre de la rivière.  
\- Magie de l'Esprit : une théorie de la pensée partagée.  
\- Où as-tu trouvé ce livre ?  
\- Je l'ai piqué chez mon grand-père.  
\- Severus ! s'indigna-t-elle.  
\- Il ne s'en rendra pas compte. De toute façon, il devient de plus en plus aveugle, ça m'étonnerait qu'il puisse encore lire. L'autre fois, il a confondu son chapeau avec un de ses chaussons et il s'est baladé pendant des heures avec son chausson sur la tête, » raconta Severus sans toujours lever les yeux de son livre.

Lily éclata de son rire aiguë en s'imaginant la scène. Severus consentit à la regarder un instant et se laissa aller à sourire en coin. Ce fut alors que Lily glissa sur une pierre recouverte d'algues et tomba en arrière au milieu du ruisseau. Severus se redressa avec un air inquiet mais le fou-rire intensifié de son amie le rassura. Elle était là, au milieu de la rivière, les fesses dans l'eau à rire tout son soûl. Severus ne put que partager son hilarité, bien qu'avec la retenue dont il faisait toujours preuve. Il laissa son livre sur la berge et s'approcha prudemment de Lily pour l'aider à se relever. Ils ré-atteignirent la berge sans plus de chute. Lily s'allongea dans l'herbe au soleil pour que ses vêtements sèchent, alors que Severus reprenait son livre.

« Tu me fais la lecture ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Severus soupira mais entreprit de lire à voix haute. Ses longs cheveux noirs cachaient son visage, il était vouté sur son livre. Lily se dit qu'il devait avoir vraiment chaud avec son sweat-shirt noir à manche longue et son pantalon en toile. Pourtant, elle n'avait vu Severus en T-shirt que la première fois qu'elle avait été chez lui. C'était un après-midi de l'été précédent et il avait ouvert la porte d'entrée avec méfiance. Quand elle lui avait demandé si il voulait aller au parc avec elle, il avait acquiescé avant de refermer la porte devant elle. Il était revenu quelques minutes plus tard habillé de pied en cape. Ils s'étaient dirigés vers le parc comme si de rien n'était. Plus tard, Lily lui avait demandé pourquoi il ne s'habillait pas d'une tenue plus appropriée à la météo estivale mais il lui avait sèchement répliquer de se mêler de ses affaires. Peu habitué à son regard noir, Lily n'avait plus jamais cherché à le questionner à ce propos.

Elle réalisa soudain que depuis ce jour-là, elle n'était jamais retournée chez Severus. Ils programmaient toujours leurs rencontres à l'avance et s'ils ne se rejoignaient pas à un lieu de rendez-vous prévu, c'était Severus qui venait la chercher chez elle. D'ailleurs, elle avait bien rencontré sa mère, l'avait croisée à plusieurs reprises mais jamais son père qui, Severus l'avait laissé échappé un jour, était moldu.

« Le gâteau et les cadeaux ! Le gâteau et les cadeaux !» Scandaient la bande de jeunes pré-adolescents.

Peter fêtait son anniversaire dans le jardinet derrière sa maison avec quelques uns de ses amis. Il y avait certains de ses camarades de première année de Gryffondor : Remus qui tapait dans ses mains au rythme de leurs cris, James qui les tenait tous les deux par les épaules et Marlène qui frappait la table de ses poings pour montrer son impatience. Alice aussi était là bien qu'elle soit chez les Serdaigles mais elle était la meilleure amie de James et s'entendait bien avec Peter. Ils criaient tous ensemble et Peter semblait le plus heureux des grands enfants.

Madame Pettigrow sortit finalement de la maison pour les rejoindre dans le jardin, faisant léviter devant elle un énorme gâteau au chocolat. Tous, sauf Peter bien sûr, se mirent à chanter le fameux « Joyeux Anniversaire ». Quand sa mère posa le gâteau devant lui, Peter souffla aussitôt ses douze bougies … qui se rallumèrent aussitôt. Il lui fallut près de quatre essais pour parvenir à vraiment toutes les éteindre. James, suivi par Alice, s'attachait à faire rire ses amis et en était à sa troisième version de la chanson.

« Joyeux Anniversaire, un an d'plus la galère ! 'core une année en l'air, bientôt tu s'ras en terre ! » chantaient-ils gaiement.

Les applaudissements durèrent tout le long de la découpe du gâteau. Ils se servirent chacun une part et mangèrent. Peter avait bien du mal à avaler quoi que soit tant il riait devant les pitreries de James qui n'avait pas encore épuisé son stock de chansons d'anniversaire. Il dansait à présent devant lui, se déhanchait ridiculement et chantait « ça y est ! T'y es ! » en le pointant de ses doigts en rythme. Finalement, il attrapa violemment Alice par le bras pour la faire se balancer de gauche à droite au rythme de son chant. Surprise, celle-ci avala de travers son jus de citrouille qui ressortit par ses narines. Les cinq amis furent pris d'un fou-rire tel qu'ils en avaient mal aux côtes.

« C'est l'heure des cadeaux ! » Chantonna Madame Pettigrow en sortant de la maison les bras chargés de paquets.

Instantanément, les enfants reprirent un semblant de sérieux et regardèrent les paquets avec gourmandise.

« Ouvre celui-ci Peter, c'est le mien ! » S'exclama Alice en lui tendant un petit paquet argenté.

Peter ouvrit le paquet et découvrit de la pâte à ballon (une pâte dans laquelle il fallait souffler pour faire d'énorme ballon qui pouvait vous faire vous élever de quelques dizaines de centimètre dans les airs). Il reçut également une pochette surprise de chez Zonko de la part de Marlène et un nouveau jeu de Bavboules, édition De Luxe, de la part de James, Remus et Sirius (qui n'avait malheureusement pas pu se joindre à la fête). James fut content de l'air ravi de son ami.

Dans les premières semaines à Poudlard, il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à Peter Pettigrow, ni même à Remus Lupin. Non, il s'était lié d'amitié avec le quatrième garçon du dortoir des 1ères années de Gryffondor, Sirius Black. Les deux camarades s'étaient vite découverts un goût mutuel pour les plaisanteries et les aventures en tout genre. Ils étaient si espiègles ensemble que Peter s'était bientôt ouvert à eux pour rire à leurs blagues. Remus avait mis un peu plus de temps à perdre de sa retenue. Mais il avait fini par intégrer la bande. Ainsi, James considérait maintenant que Sirius, Peter et Remus étaient ses amis, "à la vie, à la mort" comme ils se l'étaient solennellement dit à leur départ en vacances.

Une fois les cadeaux ouverts, tout dû être testé. Alors que les enfants étaient assis dans l'herbe à jouer aux Bavboules, Madame Pettigrow réapparu.

« Peter, il y a un hibou pour toi ! » dit-elle en pointant du doigt l'arbre au dessus des enfants.

Les enfants regardèrent le grand hibou noir qui y patientait tranquillement, la patte tendue vers Peter.

« A qui il est ? Demanda Remus  
\- Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai jamais vu, continua James.  
\- Ah, je crois que c'est celui de Severus ! C'est bizarre ! » Dit Peter en fronçant les sourcils.

Dès que le prénom de Severus eut été prononcé, James, Remus et Marlène retournèrent à leur partie de Bavboules, gardant un œil sur la scène. Severus Rogue était un Serpentard de leur année et dès qu'ils avaient échangé deux phrases dans le Poudlard Express qui les emmenait vers Poudlard pour la première fois, James avait sû qu'il n'avait aucun atome crochu avec lui. Peter se leva et fit signe au hibou de s'approcher. Gracieusement, le hibou vint se poser sur son bras et le gratifia d'un coup de tête affectueux en lui tendant son paquet.

« Ce que tu es gentil comme hibou ! » S'extasia Alice qui n'avait rien manqué de la scène.

Elle se précipita vers l'oiseau de nuit et le prit dans ses bras, s'assurant qu'ils reçoivent les caresses qu'il méritait. Peter ouvrit le paquet et fit une grimace. Un paquet de Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochu. Il avait raconté à James que depuis qu'il en avait mangé une au goût de thon dans le voyage en train de l'année précédente, il n'avait plus osé s'aventurer à en avaler une. Il avait partagé ce trajet en Poudlard Express avec Marlène, Lily et Severus et ces derniers s'étaient beaucoup amusés de son dégoût. Peter ne s'entendait pas très bien avec Severus, cela expliquait surement le cadeau. Tout de même surpris que le Serpentard se soit souvenu de son anniversaire et ait pris le temps de lui envoyer quelque chose, Peter ouvrit la lettre. Il chercha directement la signature.

« Ah c'est de Lily !  
\- Ah génial, s'exclama Marlène. Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? »

Peter lut la lettre à haute voix.

_Cher Peter,_

_Joyeux Anniversaire ! _

_Je te souhaite plein de bonheur pour l'année à venir et j'espère vraiment pouvoir venir à tes prochains anniversaires. Je suis désolée de ne pas être avec toi en ce jour, mais tu sais qu'il est plus compliqué de se déplacer dans le monde moldu que dans le monde sorcier._

« Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le Magicobus comme tout le monde ? » Demanda Alice, étonnée.

_Tes vacances se passent-elles bien ? J'ai bien reçu ta lettre mais la chouette s'est échappée avant que j'ai pu lui transmettre une réponse. Severus est toujours réticent à me prêter Bestiole …_

« Bestiole ? Quel nom débile ! » S'esclaffa méchamment James.

… _alors j'ai dû user de beaucoup de « yeux de chien battu » pour qu'il consente enfin à me le laisser l'emprunter. J'espère que ton paquet arrivera à temps._

_Je suis partie à la mer en début d'été avec mon père et ma soeur. Nous avons fait du camping ..._

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Du camping ? » Demanda Alice.

Pendant que Marlène, aidée par Remus, lui retranscrivait plus ou moins bien ce que Lily lui avait expliqué, Peter continua sa lecture.

… _nous sommes beaucoup baignés. C'était vraiment cool et j'étais déçue de rentrer. Depuis, je passe mon temps avec Severus et Pétunia mais je dois sans arrêt arbitrer leurs disputes et ça me fatigue. Et Pétunia me fait la tête parce que j'ai défendu Severus juste une fois. Le seul avantage, c'est que Severus est un peu plus accommodant envers moi. Fin … juste un petit peu plus._

« Comment ça se fait qu'elle peut aller voir Servilus et qu'elle ne peut pas venir ici ? Demanda James.  
\- Elle et Severus habitent dans la même ville, » lui apprit Marlène.

_En tout cas, je suis vraiment mécontente de ne pas avoir pu venir. Embrasse pour moi tous nos amis._

_Avec toute mon affection,_

_Lily_

_P.S. : J'espère que mon cadeau te plaira. J'ai enlevé toutes les dragées qui semblaient être au goût de thon. Mais méfis-toi, peut-être en reste-t-il au goût d'œuf fermenté. _

James éclata de rire. Il ne connaissait pas bien Lily Evans, elle était bien trop sérieuse à son goût et quand tout le monde riait des singeries qu'ils faisaient avec Sirius, elle, levait les yeux au ciel avec un air hautain. En plus, elle était amie avec Rogue.

« Elle est plutôt drôle, commenta-t-il.  
\- Bien sûr qu'elle est drôle, c'est Lily, dit Marlène.  
\- Oui, bien pour moi, Lily, c'est juste une intello qui passe le temps dans ses livres, continua James.  
\- Tu ne lui as jamais parlé aussi, argumenta Alice.  
\- Ouais. Bref … tu fais tourner les dragées Pet' ! »

Peter reprit sa place dans le cercle des Bavboules et tendit le paquet à son voisin en mordant dans une dragée. Goût citrouille, super !

* * *

Titre : _Wild World_, de Cat Stevens (1970) pas vraiment une chanson joyeuse mais qui (me) donne une bouffée d'espoir et de bienveillance. Dans ce chapitre, on voit que Lily entretient d'autres amitiés alors que Severus ne semble compter que sur et que pour Lily. La complicité entre Severus et Lily va petit à petit disparaître dans les futurs chapitres. J'imagine très bien que les paroles pourraient traduire les sentiments qu'auraient Severus au fond de lui quelques années plus tard : la douleur de perdre Lily, la volonté qu'elle soit forte et entourée, l'inquiétude qu'elle s'en sorte dans un monde qui peut être cruelle avec elle et aussi la mélancolie dans ces souvenirs de joie simple. « I'll always remember you like a child, girl ».

ça vous a plu ? Je l'espère.

Prochain chapitre : James et Lily se croisent !


	3. Jeudi 24 août 1972 - Lean On Me

**Jeudi 24 août 1972 : Lean on me**

« A quelle heure vas-tu sur le chemin de Traverse mon chéri ? »

James Potter sirotait son thé dans la cuisine du Berceau, le cottage familial à Godric's Hollow. Sa mère s'activait autour de lui, une liste en main, sa baguette dans l'autre et réunissait à coup d'Accio des objets hétéroclites dans un énorme panier en osier. Euphemia Potter n'avait pas d'emploi, son travail consistait à s'occuper de sa famille mais depuis que son fils était scolarisé à Poudlard, elle avait multiplié ses engagements auprès d'associations caritatives. Ainsi, quelques jours plus tard, aurait lieu un gala de charité duquel elle était chargé.

« En début d'après-midi, je pense. Je retrouve Sirius au Chaudron Baveur et nous allons chercher Peter chez lui. C'est une surprise.  
\- Très bien. Il reste de la tarte aux légumes et un bout de rosbeef dans le placard réfrigéré pour ce midi. Et tu manges un fruit en dessert, pas de glace !  
\- Maman !  
\- Je te connais James ! Je sais que tes amis et toi passerez l'après-midi à la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme. »

James prit une mine indignée mais sa mère ne fut pas dupe. Elle l'embrassa, lui fit encore une ou deux recommandations et transplanna, chargée de son panier. James soupira et finit son petit-déjeuner. Après s'être lavé et habillé, il alla dans la bibliothèque familiale. Il avait découvert un livre quelques jours plus tôt et cela lui avait donné une idée lumineuse. Il avait hâte d'en parler à ses amis.

Sur le pas de la porte de la maison des Evans, Pétunia et Severus se défiaient du regard depuis quelques secondes quand la première se tourna vers l'intérieur de la maison.

« Hey l'anomalie ! Y a ton amoureux qui est là ! » cria-t-elle.

Pétunia passa devant Severus sans entendre la fin de la réprimande de son père et sortit du jardin d'un pas furieux. Lily apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée avec des yeux tristes. En voyant Severus, elle parvint à sourire faiblement.

« Bonjour Severus. Entre. Je vais juste chercher mon sac dans ma chambre et j'arrive ».

Severus fit un pas dans la maison des Evans. Il salua le père de son amie qui mettait une veste de costume.

« Bonjour Severus. Comment vas-tu ?  
\- Bien et vous, monsieur Evans ?  
\- Ça va. Je dois repartir au travail. Je compte sur Lily et toi pour être rentrés avant que je ne revienne. Bonne journée. »

Severus acquiesça, bien que Monsieur Evans soit déjà sorti. Lily dévala les marches en enfilant une veste en jean, un petit sac en cuir serré dans sa main.

« Allons-y ! annonça-t-elle avec un semblant de bonne humeur.  
\- D'accord, souffla Severus en la suivant à l'extérieur. L'anomalie ? Sympa comme nouveau surnom, commenta-t-il.  
\- Ne commence pas Sev', souffla-t-elle avec lassitude.  
\- Ça ne s'arrange pas entre vous ? »

Ils marchaient côte à côte pour rejoindre un terrain vague sur lequel ils pourraient appeler le Magicobus à l'abri des regards. Il jeta un œil discret à son amie. Elle avait le regard dur, vacillant entre la colère et la tristesse. Severus savait combien Lily vivait mal le rejet de sa sœur.

Avant que Lily ne rencontre Severus, Pétunia et Lily étaient très proche, se vouant une admiration sans borne. Mais les révélations de Severus, son rapprochement avec la petite rousse et plus tard leur départ pour Poudlard n'avaient fait qu'éloigner les deux sœurs. Lily avait bien compris la jalousie de Pétunia face à ses pouvoirs qu'elle n'avait pas et sans doute pour se protéger, Pétunia avait transformé cette jalousie en forte rancoeur.

« Non. Parlons d'autres choses. Par quoi veux-tu commencer ?  
\- Fleury et Bott bien sûr. »

Sirius sortit de la cheminée du Chaudron Baveur. Immédiatement, James lui fit signe.

« Désolée du retard, le salua Sirius.  
\- Pas grave Sir' ! Je suis content que tu aies pu venir, j'y croyais plus, répondit James en lui donnant une tape affectueuse dans le dos.  
\- Ouais. Je suis censé être à ma leçon de piano mais mon prof ne dira rien. Il sera bien trop content de pouvoir faire sa sieste au lieu de me hurler dessus. J'ai jusqu'à 17h.  
\- Allons chercher Peter alors. Remus nous rejoindra à 16h mais il ne restera pas longtemps. C'est la pleine lune ce soir, » expliqua James.

Les deux garçons se mirent en route pour aller chercher Peter chez lui. Ils parlèrent de leurs vacances dans la bonne humeur. Si celles de James avaient été chaleureuses et ensoleillées, celles de Sirius avaient visiblement été sinistres. Les parents de Sirius, ainsi que pratiquement toute sa famille, étaient très conservateurs et Sirius ne s'entendait pas avec eux. Pourtant, il raconta ses vacances avec force d'enthousiasme, s'escrimant à montrer à quel point il était imaginatif quand il s'agissait de rendre fou ses parents en allant contre leurs principes.

Arrivés au 46 passage du songe, les garçons frappèrent à la porte. Madame Pettigrow leur ouvrit et fut ravie d'appeler son fils. Les retrouvailles furent bruyantes puis les trois garçons convainquirent la maman de Peter de les laisser aller se balader sur le chemin de Traverse.

Lily déposa deux exemplaires du manuel de métamorphose sur la pile de livres que portaient déjà Severus.

« Il ne reste plus que … le livre de Divination pour moi. Et toi ? Le livre d'Arithmancie non ? Tu ne voulais pas acheter un autre bouquin qui n'est pas sur la liste aussi ? Demanda-t-elle.  
\- Oui. Par contre, on ne va pas le trouver ici. Il faut aller dans une librairie de l'Allée des Embrumes. »

Lily qui était concentrée sur sa recherche du manuel de divination, se tourna brusquement vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

« Quoi ? C'est hors de question que j'aille dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Et tu sais ce que je pense de tes lectures et expériences à la limite de la légalité ! »

Severus haussa les épaules. Lily le fixa furieusement, les bras croisés attendant une autre réaction de la part de son ami. Celui-ci ne réagissant pas, elle se détourna et s'appliqua à ne plus lui accorder la moindre attention. Quand ils sortirent du magasin, elle espéra que son comportement froid lui avait fait changer d'avis mais Severus revint à la charge.

« J'en ai pour cinq minutes. On se retrouve chez l'apothicaire, d'accord ? » Demanda-t-il.

Lily haussa à son tour les épaules, ne consentant toujours pas à croiser son regard. Elle prit la direction de l'apothicairerie. Ses nerfs étaient mis à rudes épreuves depuis quelques semaines et tout était de la faute de Pétunia et de Severus. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment entendus mais depuis quelques semaines, leurs disputes devenaient virulentes et méchantes, chacun d'entre eux cherchant à réellement blesser l'autre. Pétunia criait à tout va à l'abri du cocon familial que Lily ne pouvait être qu'un monstre vu comment était Severus et que si les sorciers n'étaient pas connus de tous, c'était bien pour une raison qui, selon elle, ne devait pas être très reluisante. Quant à Severus, il avait toujours eu une sorte de dédain pour les moldus mais il n'en avait jamais montré pour Lily alors elle avait pensé que leur amitié avait changé sa perception des choses. Pourtant, la façon dont il parlait à sa sœur n'exprimait qu'un mépris profond.

Peut-être que les attaques dont ils étaient victimes les blessaient, cependant, Severus et Pétunia n'en montraient qu'une haine grandissante l'un envers l'autre. Et Lily se retrouvait prise entre deux feux et recevait chaque insulte comme un coup au cœur. Severus avait le bon sens de ne pas lui tenir rigueur du comportement de sa sœur mais ce n'était pas le cas de Pétunia qui au fur et à mesure rejetait Lily. La jeune fille avait bien tenté de se faire pardonner ce dont elle ne pouvait rien mais devant le manque de résultat, elle devenait lasse et triste. Alors elle se raccrochait à son amitié avec Severus.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle ne vit pas tout de suite un de ses camarades de Poudlard lui faire signe.

« Les gars, j'ai peut-être trouvé une solution pour le problème de Remus, » annonça James une fois que leurs glaces furent servies.

Remus paniqua, s'assurant d'un regard que personne n'avait entendu. Il était un loup-garou. Et malgré tous ses efforts pour le cacher, ses amis l'avaient percé à jour au début de leur seconde année à Poudlard. Pendant quelques semaines, Remus les avait évité comme la peste. Mais un soir, Sirius avait immobilisé Remus et l'avait réprimander de son comportement. James avait choisi la méthode calme et avait assuré à Remus qu'il n'en avait que faire qu'il soit un loup-garou ou non. Et Sirius d'opiner du chef. Et après quelques questions pour le moins hésitantes, Peter avait été rassuré. James savait combien Remus avait été touché qu'ils l'acceptent ainsi.

« Quoi ? Il existe un remède ou une sorte de serum ? Demanda Sirius, les sourcils froncés prouvant qu'il prenait les paroles de son ami avec sérieux.  
\- Non, ce n'est pas … soignable, chuchota Remus, d'un air agacé et fatigué.  
\- J'ai entendu dire qu'un maître des potions travaillait sur un filtre pour rendre moins douloureuses les transformations, dit Peter.  
\- Oui, mais ça ne sera pas efficace avant plusieurs années. Si un jour, ça devient efficace … soupira Remus.  
\- Ouais bon bref, s'impatienta James. Je lisais un livre de la bibliothèque de mes parents l'autre jour, un thriller que ma mère adore. J'ai pas franchement tout compris à l'histoire. Mais dedans, un personnage est un loup-garou et il devient le protecteur de la forêt. En fait, le narrateur explique que les loups-garous ne s'en prennent jamais aux animaux et aux plantes. Que leur … sauvagerie, désolé Remus, n'est dirigée que vers les humains. Et le loup-garou du livre vit dans une immense forêt loin du moindre humain. Et à la pleine lune, du coup, il sympathise avec un lapin et un hibou. Et après, pendant chaque pleine lune, ils deviennent ses compagnons de jeu et il se sent plus calme avec eux. »

James se tut et regarda ses amis un par un, laissant augmenter le suspens et l'effet que ferait son idée. C'était sans compter sur Sirius.

« Euh … je vois pas trop où tu veux en venir, mec. Tu veux qu'on achète un lapin et un hibou à Remus ?  
\- Bien sûr que non, s'exclama James. Je pensais seulement qu'on pouvait devenir des animaux. Comme ça, on accompagnerait Remus pendant les pleines lunes et ça pourrait le calmer. »

L'information fut suivi d'un long silence. Remus avait les yeux plus écarquillés que James ne lui avait jamais vu et Peter fronçait les sourcils, cherchant visiblement à comprendre où son ami voulait en venir. Quant à Sirius, il finit par éclater de rire.

« Trop drôle, James ! J'y ai cru une seconde.  
\- Mais je suis sérieux ! S'indigna James.  
\- James, c'est hyper compliqué de métamorphoser un humain en un animal et ça ne reste qu'une illusion, nous ne devenons pas véritablement un animal. Et, je doute que ça puisse duper un loup-garou, modéra Remus.  
\- Je ne parles pas de simples métamorphoses mais d'une transformation complète ! Nous devrions devenir des animagi ! »

La conviction et le sourire enthousiaste avec laquelle James énonça son idée cloua ses amis sur place. Remus secoua la tête, craignant que l'idée stupide de son ami convainque les deux autres de se lancer dans une aventure dangereuse et illégale. Il parcourut rapidement le chemin de Traverse du regard et trouva la diversion parfaite.

« Tiens, ce ne serait pas Lily là-bas ? »

Les trois garçons se tournèrent vers le lieu qu'il indiquait. En effet, on ne pouvait pas manquer la présence de Lily Evans, ses cheveux auburn et sa légère robe à fleurs sous une veste en jean ressortant parmi les passants vêtus de robes sombres. Elle remontait calmement la rue d'un air triste et n'allait pas tarder à passer devant la terrasse.

« Ah oui, confirma Sirius avant de se retourner vers James. Animagus alors ? C'est une …  
\- Elle est toujours fâchée contre toi, Peter ? » Demanda Remus, coupant son ami.

Peter haussa les épaules avec un regard triste. A la fin de l'année scolaire, James et Peter avaient eu un accrochage avec Severus Rogue et Evan Rosier. Si James et Rosier s'en était tiré avec une retenue, Rogue et Peter avait dû en plus aller à l'infirmerie pour faire disparaître respectivement un saignement de nez incessant et des cornes sur la tête. Quand Evans avait appris cela, elle s'était précipité à l'infirmerie et avait disputé ses deux amis à grands cris. Puis elle les avait battus à froid jusqu'à ce qu'ils se séparent pour l'été.

« Bon, on s'en fiche de Lily, grommela James, si on revenait à nos croups …  
\- Attends, j'aimerai quand même lui dire bonjour »

Remus se leva et héla Lily, levant les bras pour se faire remarquer. Celle-ci, qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées, leva la tête et remarqua les quatre garçons. Après deux secondes d'hésitation, elle s'approcha de leur table.

« Bonjour Lily, comment vas-tu ? Demanda Remus.  
\- ça va et vous ? Vous passez de bonnes vacances ?  
\- Très bonne, nous mangeons une glace en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de Peter, tu veux te joindre à nous ? »

Lily lança un regard à Peter et prit une mine catastrophée.

« Mon dieu, Joyeux Anniversaire Peter ! J'avais complètement oublié, excuse-moi, soupira-t-elle.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'en fais pas. Et merci. Prends une chaise. »

Lily hésita. Elle s'entendait plutôt bien avec Remus et était ami avec Peter mais elle n'avait pratiquement jamais parlé avec Sirius et James. Sirius l'impressionnait avec ses airs aristocratiques et sa confiance en lui : malgré ses treize ans, il savait toujours trouvé les mots justes dans une conversation quelque soit son interlocuteur. Il savait être drôle, rassurant, gentil, moqueur parfois blessant mais le moment était toujours approprié. Quant à James, elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu sérieux et n'avait, en deux ans, échangé que de simples banalités avec lui. Autant dire qu'elle ne le trouvait pas très intéressant. De plus, les quatre garçons formaient un groupe d'ami très soudé dans lequel elle n'avait jamais osé entrer ayant toujours l'impression d'en déranger un.

D'ailleurs, l'invitation de Peter ne semblait pas vraiment faire plaisir à James. Lily fit mine de regarder sa montre.

« Je ne voudrais pas déranger et je n'ai que quelques minutes avant de ... »

Mais déjà, Sirius, en bon prince, s'était levé et lui avait approché la chaise qu'il manquait à leur table.

« Merci. Je t'offre ta prochaine glace Peter. Pour ton anniversaire, souffla Lily en s'asseyant.  
\- Je ne dis jamais non à une glace, sourit Peter, visiblement rassuré de ne plus être sous le courroux de son amie.  
\- Que viens-tu faire sur le chemin de Traverse, Lily ? Demanda Remus.  
\- Je suis venu avec Severus pour qu'on achète nos fournitures scolaires. »

L'annonce eu un effet différent sur chacun. Peter, alerte, secoua la tête, semblant chercher le Serpentard du regard. Remus jeta un œil méfiant à Sirius qui, lui, prit un regard sombre (ce qu'il pouvait détester les Serpentards). James, qui mangeait sa glace avec un désintérêt flagrant pour l'arrivée de Lily, se redressa, intéressé par la suite.

« Ah ? Et il est où maintenant ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Parti faire une course, il devrait passer par ici dans pas longtemps, répondit vaguement Lily.  
\- Surement dans l'Allée des Embrumes, » siffla Sirius.

Si cette dernière phrase avait été prononcée par Peter, ou même peut-être Remus, Lily se serait indignée et aurait répliquer sèchement. Mais elle ne connaissait pas bien Sirius et ne pouvait donc se permettre de s'attaquer à lui. Elle voulut tout de même défendre son ami et mentit pour lui.

« Non, non … c'est juste dans la boutique de … de quidditch. Et moi je n'ai rien à y faire alors je lui ai dit que j'allais prendre de l'avance chez l'apothicaire. »

Même si elle n'était pas très convaincante, ça ne l'avait jamais gênée de mentir quand c'était pour couvrir Severus ou un autre de ses amis. Qu'elle se fasse le devoir de lui dire sa façon de penser était normal, de là à révéler les tendances obscur de son meilleur ami à d'autres, il y avait un monde.

« Et qu'est-ce que Rogue irait faire dans une boutique de Quidditch ? Demanda Peter.  
\- Surement voir pour se faire retirer le balai qu'il a dans le … commença James avant d'être coupé par Lily.  
\- J'en sais rien. C'est pas bientôt fini cet interrogatoire ? »

A croire qu'elle devait passer son temps à prendre la défense de Severus. Et maintenant voilà qu'elle devait supporter la méfiance et la mesquinerie de ses camarades pour son meilleur ami. A fleur de peau, Lily se leva en colère. Elle chercha dans sa poche quelques pièces qu'elle lâcha sur la table.

« Pour ta glace Peter. Bonne journée. »

Et elle se retourna dans un tournoiement de cheveux roux. Elle vit Severus remonter la rue dans leur direction. Son regard passait des quatre garçons de Gryffondor à elle avec un air suspicieux. Lily se précipita vers lui avant qu'il n'ait pu trop approcher et l'entraîna par le bras vers la boutique de l'apothicaire. Il ne manquait plus qu'ils se provoquent et qu'elle soit au milieu pour ruiner sa journée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec eux ? Demanda Severus.  
\- Je les ai croisés et je me suis arrêtée leur dire bonjour. Et je ne crois pas avoir de compte à te rendre, » répliqua-t-elle sèchement en prenant la direction de l'apothicairerie.

Severus baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Visiblement, Lily n'avait pas oublié pourquoi ils s'étaient séparés. Il lui fit une grimace désolée et lui demanda :

« Vas-tu acheter de la poudre de ginoix ? Tu sais, pour faire la potion que tu voulais faire en fin d'année ? ».

Lily sembla rassurée par le changement de sujet et se radoucit légèrement, comprenant que son ami cherchait à passer à autre chose.

* * *

Titre : _Lean on me_ de Bill Withers (1972) … une des plus belles chansons sur l'amitié (que je connaisse). Pour ce chapitre, elle semble avoir un double sens : les couplets évoquent le bonheur après des moments durs, comme un chant d'espoir pour Lily qui ne passe pas les plus beaux moments de sa vie et les refrains qui font penser à l'amitié avec laquelle James ferait n'importe quoi pour ses amis (notamment pour Remus dans ce chapitre). « Lean on me, when you're not strong, i'll be your friend »).

Je sais, je sais, je vous fait languir ! Encore un chapitre pour développer leurs personnages en solo (avec une petite histoire de cœur pour l'un des protagonistes) et aborder l'ascension de Voldemort ! Mais dans deux chapitres, gros rapprochement entre James et Lily !


	4. Vend 24 août 1973 - Stuck In The Middle

**Vendredi 24 août 1973 – Stuck in the middle with you**

James s'ennuyait. Il tournait en rond dans le cottage de Godric's Hollow. Depuis plusieurs jours, les heures passaient avec lenteur. La lecture, le quidditch avec son père dans le jardin, les parties d'échec avec sa mère ne l'avaient occupé qu'un temps. Il se languissait de Poudlard et comptait les jours avant le départ du Poudlard Express et les retrouvailles avec ses meilleurs amis.

James soupira. Il décida d'écrire à Alice. Il lui avait promis de lui donner des nouvelles et de lui raconter la suite de son histoire avec Eléa et il avait repoussé son récit bien trop longtemps.

Alice lui manquait. Ils avaient grandi ensemble, lié par l'amitié que se portaient leur parent qui avaient même été jusqu'à embaucher une préceptrice commune pour leur deux marmots, Nanny Mcphee, qui les avait quittés pour d'autres petits sorciers à leur entrée à Poudlard. Les étés précédents, la famille Murphy et la famille Potter partaient en vacances la première quinzaine d'août, chacune de leur côté. Le reste de l'été, James et Alice se tenaient compagnie, pouvant facilement se rejoindre dans l'une ou l'autre de leur maison via cheminette. Mais la nuit du 2 août 1973, le Chemin de Traverse avait été la scène d'un événement macabre : un groupe de sorciers extrémistes avaient pris d'assaut les commerces encore ouverts de la rue pour y torturer des sorciers nés de moldus et d'autres qui cherchaient à prendre leur défense. Le bilan était de trois morts et d'une dizaine de blessés. Il était suffisant pour endeuiller et effrayer le monde sorcier britannique. James avait toujours su que certains sorciers, notamment dans des anciennes familles, n'acceptaient pas que des sorciers issus du monde moldu partagent leurs espaces et leur magie. La famille de Sirius, son meilleur ami, en faisait partie, bien que ce ne soit pas tout à fait connu de tous. C'était cela qui avait affolé les citoyens, la presse et le milieu politique sorcier. Tout le monde savait que cette idéologie existait mais elle restait minoritaire et cachée. Pour la première fois depuis des dizaines d'années, un groupe de sorcier avait osé exposer ses idées au grand jour (bien qu'il soit planqué derrière des masques). Depuis, chaque sorcier devenait suspicieux et prudent. Les parents de James lui avaient tout expliqué mais il ne parvenait pas à s'effrayer outre mesure.

James avait saisi l'injustice de tout ceci mais ce qui l'agaçait le plus était que son été était gâché. D'abord, ses parents refusaient qu'il sorte seul de leur propriété. Fini les balades sur le chemin de traverse, les visites à Remus ou à Peter, les courses de balai avec Franck, un voisin de deux ans son aîné, dans la forêt. Sa mère s'absentait de plus en plus pour porter de l'aide à ceux qui avaient vécu cette nuit de cauchemar. Son père, qui avait toujours beaucoup travaillé, restait parfois même le soir ou la nuit à son bureau et ne rentrait pas pour les week-ends, étant obligé de gérer la crise que cela avait engendré sur le tourisme et donc sur une partie de ses affaires. Et pour couronner le tout, Alice était partie en vacances un mois entier.

En effet, le pub de son père avait été visé par les attentats lors de la nuit du 2 août. Monsieur Murphy avait tenté de faire sortir les rebelles mais avait été blessé dans un face à face et son pub avait subi de gros dégât. Lui qui devait partir en vacances avec sa femme et sa fille le surlendemain avait dû y renoncer, d'abord pour être soigné puis pour s'occuper des démarches administratives et judiciaires et de la rénovation de son pub. Il avait obligé Alice et sa mère à maintenir leurs vacances mais avait promis qu'une fois la crise passée, ils repartiraient tous ensemble. Ainsi, James n'avait pas vu sa compère de toujours depuis plus de vingt jours et ne la retrouverait pas avant une semaine sur le quai 9 ¾.

James mit un coup de pied contrarié dans sa corbeille à papier. En être réduit à s'asseoir à son bureau pour y écrire une lettre lui déplaisait fortement. Il relut la dernière lettre d'Alice.

_Très cher James,_

_Toi qui connais mon impatience, n'as-tu pas honte de me faire languir ainsi ? À moins que Cracus ne se soit perdu en chemin, il semble que tu n'aies toujours pas pris le temps de m'écrire une nouvelle lettre. J'ose espérer que tu as une bonne excuse. _

_Quoiqu'il en soit, ici, il fait très beau. Mais mon père est d'une humeur massacrante. Ma mère pensait que les vacances lui remonteraient le moral mais tout ce qu'il attend, c'est de rentrer pour rouvrir son pub et montrer aux terroristes que leur folie ne l'atteint pas. Alors que, manifestement, ce n'est pas le cas. Il rumine toute la journée. Heureusement, maman tente de faire bonne impression et nous programme toute sorte de visites, promenades, expéditions …_

_Quant à moi, en dehors de ces sorties familiales, je dois t'avouer que je m'ennuie. Il n'y a que des anciens ici. Pas un jeune à l'horizon. Alors j'écris. A tous ceux que je connais à Poudlard. J'ai même cru comprendre que Remus recevait plus de mes lettres que des tiennes !_

_S'il te plait James, sois un bon ami, et raconte-moi tout. Comment c'est en Grande Bretagne ? Ton père t'en a dit un peu plus sur la situation politique ? As-tu revu Elea ?_

_J'attends ton courrier avec impatience._

_Avec toute mon affection, _

_Alice._

« Dépêche-toi Lily, la navette part dans une demi-heure » s'écria Marlène en entrant bruyamment dans leur chambre.

Sans quitter son roman des yeux, Lily leva une main pour intimer le silence à son amie. Marlène soupira avec force, les bras croisés et tapant du pied d'impatience. Quand Lily eut finit son chapitre, elle se leva.

« Je suis prête, allons-y » dit-elle en enfournant son roman dans son sac à dos.

Il n'en fallut pas davantage pour que Marlène saute de joie et sorte de la chambre. Lily la suivit en souriant avec amusement. Elle était heureuse de passer une semaine de ses vacances d'été avec Marlène. Son père avait été un peu déçu qu'elle préfère partir avec une amie qu'elle voyait déjà dix mois par an plutôt que de rester chez eux mais comme il avait repris le travail, il n'avait pas pu refuser.

Les deux jeunes filles séjournaient depuis quelques jours en compagnie des parents de Marlène et d'un de ses grands frères, Liam, dans un hôtel de Owl'Île, une île sorcière et invisible aux moldus de l'archipel d'Ecrehou en pleine mer de la Manche. Trois jours plus tôt, le lendemain de leur arrivée, la famille McKinnon et Lily avaient rejoint par portoloin la presqu'île du Cotentin et visité quelques villages français. Les deux jours suivants, ils les avaient passés à Owl'Île qui offrait toutes sortes d'activités typiquement sorcières : plongée par têtenbulle, course de balai volant, visite d'un zoo de créature fantastique ... Lily avait adoré être plongée au cœur d'un monde sorcier autre que Poudlard. Après tout, c'était son monde, même s'il ne s'était révélé à elle qu'à ses 11 ans. Mais Marlène n'était pas de son avis et trouvait plus exotique de visiter le monde moldu et surtout râlait constamment d'avoir ses parents et son frère sur son dos toute la journée. Arguant que Lily était une moldue, elle avait insisté pour qu'elles puissent rejoindre l'île de Jersey et y passer une journée entière. Monsieur et Madame McKinnon avaient finalement accepté, à condition que Liam fasse le voyage avec elles.

Les deux jeunes filles descendirent le luxueux escalier central de l'hôtel pour rejoindre Liam dans le hall. Près de l'entrée, il écoutait avec attention son père et un homme en grande conversation. Les filles s'approchèrent discrètement et seul Liam les vit mais il ne signala pas leur présence.

« Environ 20% de nos réservations ont été annulées. Et la plupart était des réservations de famille néo-sorcière, soupira l'homme inconnu, d'âge mûr, grand, élégant et les cheveux poivres et sels.  
\- C'est bien triste mais je comprend ces gens, répondit Monsieur McKinnon. Moi-même, j'ai failli annuler l'invitation à nous accompagner à une amie née de moldus de ma fille pour ne pas qu'elles soient en danger. »

Lily et Marlène échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Soudain, Lily comprenait mieux pourquoi les parents de son amie lui avaient demandé de porter des vêtements sorciers quand ils étaient sur Owl'Île. Elle avait pensé qu'ils étaient plus traditionalistes que ce que Marlène laissait croire mais il semblait qu'en fait cela permettait de cacher un peu mieux ses origines. Les filles avaient bien sûr suivi les actualités mais ne s'en étaient pas inquiétées outre mesure.

« Tu n'as pas d'inquiétude à avoir, mon cher, j'ai doublé les sorts et les effectifs pour renforcer la sécurité de l'hôtel ».

Le regard des deux jeunes filles devint inquiet. Liam se racla la gorge.

« Monsieur Potter, permettez-moi de vous présenter ma jeune sœur, Marlène, et son amie Lily Evans, dit-il en les montrant d'un geste gracieux du bras. Les filles, voici Monsieur Potter, le propriétaire de l'hôtel.  
\- Bonjour monsieur, dit Marlène avec assurance. Nous nous sommes déjà croisés sur le quai 9 ¾.  
\- Mais oui, bien sûr, sourit Monsieur Potter. Vous êtes une bonne amie de mon fils James.  
\- C'est cela. Nous sommes toutes les deux dans sa classe à Poudlard.  
\- Enchanté de vous rencontrer et de mettre enfin un nom sur vos visages … ou un visage sur vos noms, ajouta-t-il en souriant de plus belle avant de se tourner vers Monsieur McKinnon. Andrew, je suis ravi de t'avoir croisé. Je te souhaite un bon séjour, à toi et à ta famille. »

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main et monsieur Potter partit vers le comptoir d'accueil. Monsieur McKinnon fit plusieurs recommandations à ses enfants et annonça qu'il allait rejoindre sa femme.

« Allons-y les filles, il ne faut pas que nous soyons en retard pour la navette qui nous emmènera à Jersey. Tenez, au fait, vous avez du courrier. » Dit Liam en leur donnant plusieurs enveloppes et en les entraînant à l'extérieur de l'hôtel par les épaules.

James relut sa lettre pour être sûr de n'avoir rien oublié.

_Chère Alice, _

_Voudras-tu bien m'excuser pour ma réponse tardive ? J'étais très occupé … à ne rien faire. Le calme plat ici. Je n'ai pas le droit de sortir de la maison sans l'autorisation de mes parents. Ils essayent de m'occuper mais ça va bien cinq minutes les parties de Cluedo._

_Ils ne me parlent pas de ce qui se passe. Je sais juste que l'attaque a beaucoup influé sur les affaires de mon père. Et ma mère a créé une nouvelle association pour soutenir les victimes et familles des victimes. Je les ai également entendu dire que le groupe de terroristes se ferait appeler Mangemort. Rien pour nous rassurer. S'il te plait, garde ça pour toi._

_Eléa est venu passer quelques journées chez moi. Elle s'ennuie également alors sa mère l'a autorisée à venir mais on doit rester à la maison. Du coup, on discute beaucoup. Nous avons dû nous dire au revoir hier, quand elle est passé, parce qu'elle repart demain en Amérique. De toute façon, nous savions que ça ne pouvait pas durer. Peut-être reviendra-t-elle l'été prochain. _

_A part ça, tu as raison, je vais écrire plus aux garçons. J'ai envoyé une lettre à Peter pour son anniversaire ce matin. Je n'ai aucune nouvelle de Sirius mais je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour lui._

_Je t'embrasse et te souhaite de profiter de tes derniers jours de vacances. L'Angleterre est bien morose._

_Amicalement, _

_James._

James plia sa lettre et l'accrocha à la patte de Cracus, le hibou de la famille Potter. Il le regarda s'envoler et s'éloigner et soupira. C'était véritablement le plus mauvais été qu'il ait jamais vécu.

D'accord, il s'était fait une copine, sa première petite-amie et il avait bien aimé pouvoir l'embrasser tout son soûl (sans la langue quand même) durant de chaudes journées. Elea était la fille d'une diplomate américaine. Elle et sa mère vivaient à l'année aux Etats-Unis mais avaient dû venir passer l'été en Angleterre pour des affaires politiques. James et Elea s'étaient rencontrés lors d'une soirée caritative organisée par sa mère. Ils avaient vite sympathisé et Elea l'avait embrassé à la fin de la soirée avec un air farouche. Le cœur de James s'était mis à battre un peu plus vite. Ce n'était pas de l'amour. Du moins, il ne pensait pas que c'était de l'amour et même si il était déçu qu'Elea reparte, il ne se sentait pas plus mal que ça.

Mais l'angoisse de ses parents, même s'ils essayaient de la cacher, était contagieuse. Il se demandait comment Sirius vivait la situation. Il disait à Alice ne pas s'inquiéter pour lui mais en réalité il craignait vraiment que de mauvaises choses arrivent à son ami.

James secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque pour essayer de méditer. Le processus de transformation en animagus pouvait commencer une fois que l'humain qui souhaitait le devenir avait trouvé une paix intérieure et apprit à ressentir le moindre de ses muscles, de ses nerfs, de son sang et de sa magie.

Après une demi-heure à chercher son calme, James abandonna. De rage de ne pas parvenir à ses fins, il attrapa le premier livre qui lui passa sous la main et le lança rageusement contre un mur.

Une fois sur le petit bateau qui devait les déposer à Jersey, Lily ouvrit son courrier. La lettre était de Severus. Court et concis sans marque d'affection explicite, il lui souhaitait de passer de bonnes vacances et se languissait de son retour (c'est du moins ce qu'elle comprenait par « Quand tu seras de retour, il faudra absolument que je te montre une chose incroyable »). Elle en avisa Marlène qui haussa les épaules trop absorbée par son propre courrier.

« C'est Alice, indiqua-t-elle. Elle va bien mais s'ennuie un peu. Oh, tu ne devineras jamais ! James a une copine ! »

Lily leva les yeux aux ciels, n'ayant que faire des histoires de cœur de son camarade et alla s'isoler à l'avant du bateau. Elle repensa à la discussion qu'elle et Marlène avaient surprises entre les pères de Marlène et celui de James. Elle avait compris très vite en arrivant à Poudlard que ses origines moldues pouvaient influencer le comportement de ses camarades envers elle. Mais elle n'y avait jamais vu de réelle haine, plus un écart culturel. Elle comprenait maintenant que cela avait plus d'importance pour certains sorciers que pour d'autres. Lily était perdue. Elle ne se sentait plus vraiment chez elle dans le monde moldu et il semblait qu'elle ne soit pas tout à fait la bienvenue dans le monde sorcier.

« ça va Lily ? »

Elle se retourna. Liam était appuyé à côté d'elle sur la balustrade du bateau. Il la regardait avec un air doux. Son cœur loupa un battement. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait un léger béguin pour le frère de son amie, de quatre ans son aîné. Il avait toujours été gentil avec elle quand il était encore à Poudlard. Mais il la prenait simplement pour la copine de sa petite soeur et Lily ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il la voit autrement.

Lily acquiesça sans conviction.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es en sécurité avec nous, essaya-t-il de la rassurer.

\- Je sais. C'est juste … je ne comprends pas pourquoi certains sorciers ne veulent pas accepter de nés de moldus dans leur société.

\- Ça remonte à loin Lily, dit Liam en détournant le regard vers l'horizon. Et il y a tant d'idéologies différentes. Certaines familles issus de sorciers depuis des générations pensent qu'il faut maintenir une certaine … pureté magique et refusent donc de s'affilier avec des nés-moldus.

\- Oui, mais entre ne pas marier ses enfants à des sorciers nés de moldus et vouloir les éliminer de la société, il y a une différence.

\- Tu es tout aussi magique qu'un sorcier de pur-souche. Ça ne te paraît pas être un signe d'intolérance de te refuser le mariage que tu veux en fonction de tes origines ?

\- Si bien sûr mais … je ne sais pas, soupira Lily.

\- En plus de ça, il y a plusieurs siècles, les moldus persécutaient les êtres qui manifestaient le moindre signe de magie. Des centaines de sorciers ont été brûlés vifs et même des moldus qu'ils prenaient à tort pour des sorciers. Beaucoup de vieilles familles ne l'ont pas oublié.

\- C'est la peur de l'inconnu et l'ignorance des moldus qui a donné ce résultat.

\- Oui mais au lieu de chercher à s'intégrer dans la société, les sorciers ont préféré se réunir et se cacher. Tu connais le Code du Secret ?

\- Oui.

\- Il a été convenu par la Confédération magique internationale au moment des chasses aux sorcières. Maintenant, notre société magique s'est construite et est devenue bien plus forte avec une hausse démographique sans précédent. Alors ceux qui sont toujours dans la haine des moldus de par notre histoire pensent qu'il est désormais possible de sortir de l'anonymat et de faire en sorte que les sorciers … dominent, si l'on peut dire, les moldus.

\- Ne serait-il pas possible que moldus et sorciers vivent tous ensemble en paix et s'entraident ?

\- C'est un doux rêve Lily. Mais aussi bien du côté sorcier que moldu, il y aura toujours des personnes qui auront peur de ce qu'ils ne sont pas et refuseront de comprendre. »

Immédiatement, Lily pensa à la haine qu'il y avait entre Pétunia et Severus et qui n'avait fait que grandir. Inconsciemment, Pétunia s'était mise à détester tous les sorciers et le mépris de Severus envers les moldus n'avait que redoublé.

« Et moi dans tout ça ? Où est-ce que je dois me placer ? Je ne me sens pas moi-même dans le monde moldu à présent mais je ne peux pas … et ne veux pas renier mes origines, » se désespéra Lily.

Liam la regarda avec un sourire tendre.

« Si ça peut te rassurer, tu es l'avenir du monde … aussi bien sorcier que moldu. On oublie trop souvent que sans vous, les sorciers aux origines moldus, le monde sorcier ne se serait pas aussi bien développé : vous nous avez permis de renouveler notre sang et de ne pas finir stériles et imbéciles et surtout, vous nous avez apporté la culture du progrès, les institutions et des pistes pour nous cacher et vivre heureux. Et en faisant cela, vous protégez également les moldus. »

Lily regarda Liam intensément. Elle ne saisissait pas tout ce qui ressortait de cette dernière tirade mais elle se trouva à cette instant chanceuse et riche d'être un lien entre deux mondes.

* * *

Titre : _Stuck in the middle with you_ de Stealers Wheel (1972). Une chanson dont la musique est joyeuse mais les paroles évoquent un mal-être que James et Lily ressentent avec les premières attaques de Mangemort. Notamment Lily qui se sent coincée entre deux mondes. Pour la petite histoire, j'ai choisi ce titre et quelques jours plus tard, j'ai vu par hasard le film _Reservoir Dogs_ de Quentin Tarantino et ... il est dedans ! (je vous conseille ce film si vous aimez le style Tarantino, c'est son premier film et il est vraiment génial)

Alors ? Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?

Et comme promis, gros rapprochement entre James et Lily dans le prochain chapitre. Je vous la résume en trois mots : Hamac, Alcool et Confidences !


	5. Samedi 24 août 1974 - Time In A Bottle

**Samedi 24 août 1974 - Time in a bottle**

Lily regardait la joyeuse bande d'un œil vitreux mais avec un solide sourire accroché aux lèvres. La plupart des jeunes gens étaient assis sur des bûches autour de l'immense feu de joie en buvant et discutant tranquillement, deux ou trois dansaient encore sous une guirlande lumineuse, bien que la piste de danse improvisée se soit bien vidée. Son regard se tourna vers la balançoire accrochée solidement à la branche basse d'un grand chêne. Alice, de qui elle était devenue proche de par leurs cours de Divination, était assise dessus et penchée en avant, elle embrassait avidement Franck Londubat qui était agenouillé devant elle. Son sourire grandit. Cela faisait quelques mois qu'Alice était tombé sous le charme du septième année et Lily était heureuse qu'elle ait su profiter de l'occasion pour concrétiser les choses.

De plus en plus gênée de les regarder dans ce moment d'intimité, elle détourna les yeux vers le cottage duquel revenait James et Sirius, riant et se soutenant l'un l'autre. Il était près de trois heure du matin et visiblement les réserves n'avaient pas encore été épuisées. Les Maraudeurs (c'était le nom dont s'étaient auto-acclamé James, Sirius, Remus et Peter) avaient organisé cette soirée en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de Peter dans le jardin du cottage des Potter où des tentes (sorcières) avaient été installées pour faire dormir les adolescents.

Le père de Lily n'avait pas eu la moindre hésitation pour autoriser sa fille à se rendre à une fête durant toute la nuit, sans adultes et avec de l'alcool, sachant que sa cadette était responsable. Lily baissa les yeux vers sa bièraubeurre avec une grimace coupable. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait accès à de l'alcool, et bien qu'elle ait déjà vu les ravages que ce breuvage pouvait engendrer, elle avait décidé de chercher ses limites. Elle avait déjà bu plusieurs verres d'hydromel et de bièreaubeurre et elle avait senti les changements sur elle : elle était plus ouverte, allant volontairement parler avec des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas ou peu. Elle s'était laissé aller à danser. Elle avait éclaté de rire sans se contenir. Le monde avait légèrement tourné autour d'elle et elle ne semblait pas être la seule à avoir cette sensation.

Autour d'elle, la plupart des adolescents et jeunes adultes semblaient dans un état d'ébriété avancé. Sirius avait bien du mal à faire deux pas sans trébucher et pouffait comme une petite fille. Marlène s'était endormie comme une masse sur une bûche dans une position qui devait être très inconfortable. Darcy, une camarade de dortoir avait éclaté en sanglot, se remémorant à voix hautes tous les maux de la terre. Remus, paniqué et confus, l'avait envoyé se coucher dans sa tente en lui ordonnant d'emmener Marlène avec elle. Peter distribuait Bierraubeurre sur hydromel à tout ceux qui n'avait pas de verre en répétant que c'était inacceptable de ne pas boire pour son anniversaire. Quant à James, il flirtait innocemment avec les filles et plaisantait avec les garçons comme si l'alcool n'avait sur lui pour seul effet que d'exagérer son comportement. Alice, elle, était entre de bonnes mains. Lily ne se préoccupa pas des autres qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment. Il y avait quelques sixièmes et septièmes années, ainsi que la plupart des cinquièmes années de Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Elle était déçue que Severus n'ait pas été invités mais cela aurait risqué de faire des étincelles, les Maraudeurs (enfin, James et Sirius en particulier) ayant décrété que les Serpentards et les Gryffondors seraient d'éternels ennemis.

Lily se leva sans un mot et rejoignit la maison pour se rendre aux toilettes. Quand elle alluma la chandelle de la petite pièce, elle fut légèrement éblouie. Quand elle se lava les mains, elle leva les yeux vers le miroir et sourit bien que sa tête tourne. Quand elle sortit de la maison, elle faillit louper la marche du perron.

« Eh bien, je suis bien soûle moi ».

Elle commença à se diriger vers le feu de joie mais le vacarme des adolescents la dissuada de s'approcher plus. Elle avait envie de calme. Elle vit un hamac abandonné dans un coin plus arboré du jardin et se jeta dessus. Le balancement la fit se sentir mal alors elle bascula sur le côté et se retrouva dans l'herbe sur le dos. Elle contempla alors les feuilles et en arrière-plan les étoiles qui dansaient devant ses yeux.

« Aller mon pote, c'est l'heure de dormir »

James batailla encore dix minutes avec Sirius qui bien que tombant de fatigue refusait de s'endormir. Puis il sortit sous les ronflements particulièrement forts de Peter de la grande tente que s'étaient octroyés les maraudeurs . Le feu mourrait et James invoqua un jet d'eau pour le faire s'éteindre totalement. Il regarda autour de lui à la lueur des boules lumineuses. Tout le monde était parti se coucher mais lui n'avait pas sommeil bien que son état d'ébriété soit redescendu. Il décida de ranger un peu et s'attaqua à réunir les bouteilles vides qui avaient été disséminées dans le jardin. En passant devant le hamac, il décela une silhouette sur le sol. Il reconnut Lily Evans et pensant qu'elle s'était endormie, il s'approcha.

« Lily ? »

Lily leva les yeux vers lui, sa tête se penchant en arrière dans un angle qui ne devait pas être agréable.

« Salut James, dit-elle en souriant.  
\- Je pensais que tu avais été te coucher, commenta-t-il.  
\- Moi aussi, avoua-t-elle en soupirant et en retournant à sa contemplation des étoiles. Mais je n'ai pas sommeil. »

James, un peu interdit devant l'attitude de la jeune fille, haussa les épaules et retourna à sa tâche.

« Tu as besoin d'aide ? Demanda Lily.  
\- C'est pas de refus.  
\- Mince, je demandais juste par politesse. »

Lily grimaça et se redressa difficilement en position assise. James sourit.

« On ne peut pas utiliser la magie ? Demanda-t-elle.  
\- Normalement non, mais je l'utilise régulièrement ici et je n'ai jamais eu le moindre problème. Dans un village sorcier, la trace n'est pas forcément détectable. Je fais juste attention que mes parents ne me voient pas.  
\- Mais tes parents ne sont pas là ?  
\- Non. »

Lily sortit sa baguette et commença à faire s'entasser les cadavres de bouteille près du grand bac de métal dédié. James soupira de soulagement, s'allongea dans le hamac et imita sa camarade.

« La future préfète qui enfreint une règle. C'est nouveau. Commenta-t-il en souriant.  
\- Parce que tu ne vois en moi que la petite fille sage. Tes trois compères sont allés se coucher ?  
\- Oui. Sirius devenait sacrément insupportable mais j'ai réussi à le convaincre de rester au lit. »

Lily rit faiblement.

« Tu ne serais pas amoureuse de Sirius ? » Demanda James.

Le rire de Lily s'étrangla dans sa gorge.

« Quoi ? N'importe quoi.  
\- Aller, avoue. Tu rougis et tu bafouilles toujours quand il te parle.  
\- Mais non.  
\- Mais si.  
\- C'est pas pour ça que je suis amoureuse de lui. Et, je te signale que tu ne sais rien de moi, Potter, dit-elle avec un air fâché qui sonnait faux.  
\- C'est vrai. Tiens, on a qu'à faire un jeu pour apprendre à mieux se connaître. »

La bouteille qu'il fit venir à lui d'un accio n'était pas vide.

« On va chacun notre tours, faire une affirmation sur l'autre. Si celui qui fait l'affirmation a raison, l'autre boit. Si celui qui fait l'affirmation a tort, il boit. »

Le regard impassible de Lily passa de James à la bouteille de whisky pur feu qu'il tenait. Elle hésita et finalement :

« D'accord. Mais je n'aime pas le whisky pur feu, dit-elle en invoquant une bouteille d'hydromel.  
\- Whisky pour moi, hydromel pour toi. Alors je commence. Tu es amoureuse de Sirius.  
\- Tu bois, dit Lily.  
\- Il est interdit de mentir.  
\- Oui. Donc tu bois. »

James fronça les sourcils. Il voulut la contredire mais devant son regard mêlé d'impatience et d'amusement, il décida de céder et porta la bouteille à ses lèvres pour en boire une gorgée.

« Pourquoi est-ce tu rougis à chaque fois qu'il te parle alors ?  
\- Ce n'est pas une affirmation ça. C'est juste que ... il m'impressionne, dit-elle, sa voix baissant de volume. A moi. Tes meilleurs amis sont Sirius, Remus et Peter.  
\- Non mais ça c'est trop facile. Il faut faire des suppositions, pas des vérités que l'on connait déjà.  
\- Tu n'as pas préciser ça dans tes règles. Alors bois ! »

James bouda et but une nouvelle gorgée. Visiblement, Lily s'amusait bien à le faire boire.

« Bon. Alors, nouvelle règle. Il faut deviner des choses que l'on ne sait pas déjà.  
\- D'accord, capitula Lily. A toi.  
\- Domaine familial : tes parents sont contents que tu sois une sorcière. »

Du coin de l'œil, James vit Lily froncer les sourcils.

« Je ne sais pas si je devrais boire, avoua Lily avec beaucoup de sérieux. Mon père était très content d'apprendre que j'étais une sorcière parce que ça donnait une explication aux choses bizarres qui m'arrivaient quand j'étais petite. Mais c'est vrai qu'il est triste aussi parce que Poudlard est loin et qu'il ne me voit pas assez dans l'année. »

James médita ces paroles. Il n'avait jamais réfléchis à comment vivaient les sorciers nés de moldus avant Poudlard et comment cela était vécu par les familles. Il remarqua également que Lily n'avait évoqué que son père et non sa mère.

« Bon, je bois alors, céda-t-il.  
\- Non laisse, j'ai soif de toute façon. »

Et James fut impressionné de voir Lily boire de longues gorgées d'hydromel d'un trait.

« On est loin du rat de bibliothèque. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas aussi ouverte à Poudlard ? » demanda James.

Lily lui lança un regard noir mais ne put garder son air sombre trop longtemps.

« Petit un, tu ne me connais pas. Petit deux, je ne suis pas … quasi-soûle à Poudlard. Et petit trois, quand une phrase commence par pourquoi et finit par un point d'interrogation, je t'apprendrai que ce n'est pas une affirmation mais une question. Reprenons. Plus tard, tu veux devenir joueur de quidditch professionnel, » supposa Lily.

James rit. Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de lever les yeux aux ciels. James n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Toujours les mêmes lunettes, toujours sa touffe de cheveux brun ébouriffé et surtout toujours le même rire insouciant, trop fort et trop moqueur.

« Tu bois ! Rit-il en la pointant du doigt. Non, quand j'étais petit, je voulais être éleveur de dragons. »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

« Mais depuis la troisième année, j'aimerai être briseur de sorts … ou auror. Quand on voit tout ce qui se passe. » Ajouta-t-il plus sombrement.

Lily regarda James avec sérieux. L'année avait été parcouru par de nouvelles séries d'attentat. Si la plupart n'était que des provocations sans mort d'homme, d'autres avaient été fatales pour plusieurs familles nés-moldus ou ouvertes à l'intégration de moldus dans la société sorcière. Le monde de la magie était en pleine crise et cela se ressentait même entre les murs de Poudlard où une guerre idéologique couvait. Il semblait que les terroristes étaient tous à la botte d'un homme, un monstre qui se faisait appeler Lord Voldemort mais dont personne ne savait rien.

Lily décida de ne pas s'appesantir en cette belle soirée et préféra enchaîner :

« Moi je voulais être maîtresse d'école mais j'ai cru comprendre que ça n'existait pas dans le monde de la magie.  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, interrogea-t-il en se dépêtrant du hamac et en s'asseyant sur le sol.  
\- Professeur pour des groupes d'enfants avant Poudlard.  
\- Ah oui. En fait, on dit précepteur et généralement, ils sont engagés pour une ou deux familles seulement.  
\- De toute façon, maintenant, je préfèrerai être médicomage.  
\- Avec ton talent pour les potions, ça ne devrait pas être difficile. »

Bien que le jeu continua, ils burent tous les deux une gorgée et petit à petit les langues se délièrent.

« Tu es amoureuse de Servillus, rit James.  
\- Quoi ? Mais arrête de croire que je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un. Et ne l'appelle pas comme ça.  
\- Oh aller, vous passez tout votre temps ensemble.  
\- Et alors ? Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec Alice toi.  
\- Ouais mais c'est comme ma sœur.  
\- Severus est juste mon meilleur ami.  
\- Vous ne vous êtes jamais embrassés alors ?  
\- Mais non, bien sûr que non ! Se scandalisa Lily en rougissant.  
\- Même pas pour essayer ? demanda James, plus par plaisir de la voir choquée que par curiosité.  
\- Arrête James ! Ça ne me viendrait même pas à l'esprit.  
\- Alice et moi on s'est déjà embrassé, juste pour s'entraîner.  
\- C'est pas un peu malsain d'embrasser ta soeur ! »

James fronça les sourcils et grimaça en comprenant le sens de ce qu'il venait de dire. Lily éclata de rire et se roula dans l'herbe.

« Et alors ? C'était comment ? Demanda-t-elle en gloussant.  
\- Bof, je sentais ses dents, c'était bizarre, rit-il.  
\- Comme si tu n'aimais pas embrasser les filles.  
\- Si j'aime bien maintenant. Fin … de ce que j'ai pu voir, j'en ai pas embrassé tant que ça. Avec Alice, on avait 8 ans et on jouait à « papa et maman », alors ça ne compte pas vraiment. »

Lily repartit dans un rire, sa tête se penchant vers l'arrière. Les quelques fois où James avait entendu le rire de Lily, il ne lui était pas adressé. En fait, Lily était une des seules à être exaspérée quand il faisait des blagues. James sourit en la regardant rire, fier d'avoir réussi cet exploit. Il aimait faire rire les filles.

« A moi, se reprit Lily. Tu as embrassé quatre filles, en comptant Alice même si ça ne compte pas.  
\- Bois.  
\- Cinq ?  
\- Bois.  
\- Six ? Demanda-t-elle avec de grands yeux.  
\- Mais non, bois.  
\- A ce rythme là, je vais à nouveau être bourrée.  
\- Tu l'es déjà un peu.  
\- Combien de fille alors ? Aller, dis-moi Potter.  
\- Juste trois, avoua finalement James après un léger silence. Alice, une autre fille l'été dernier et Darcy, juste une fois cette année, dit James avec un sourire nostalgique.  
\- Juste trois ?  
\- Oui, mais la deuxième, je l'ai embrassé plein de fois.  
\- Voilà qui change tout, » ironisa Lily.

Ils rirent et burent de nouveaux.

« Et toi alors ? Combien de garçon ? »

Même à la faible lueur des étoiles et des boules lumineuses, James vit clairement Lily rougir.

« Un ? Deux ? Trois ? …  
\- Tu peux finir la bouteille, dit-elle avec un sourire gêné.  
\- Pourquoi t'es toute rouge ? Tu repenses à Sirius, c'est ça ?  
\- Mais non. Arrête avec ça. C'est juste … je n'ai jamais embrassé de garçon. »

Lily déglutit difficilement. Elle n'était pas habitué à se révéler ainsi à un garçon. Avec ses copines, ça y allait bon train mais mis à part Severus mais avec qui les conversations intimes n'existaient pas, elle n'avait jamais été très proche d'autres garçons. James sourit en coin.

« Et alors ? C'est pas grave. C'est pas un concours, tenta-t-il avec une nonchalance sincère.  
\- Oh, tu peux dire ça toi mais tu étais tout fier de me dire que tu avais embrassé une fille tout l'été dernier, » se fâcha-t-elle faussement.

Lily se leva, engloutit d'une gorgée le fond de la bouteille d'hydromel et s'assit sur le hamac que James avait abandonné. Les bras croisés, elle bouda. James regarda son manège en tétant les dernières gorgées de sa bouteille puis s'approcha de Lily sur les genoux pour être à sa hauteur et murmurer :

« Si tu veux Lily, tu peux t'entraîner sur moi, » susurra-t-il.

Lily se redressa si vite que James faillit tomber en arrière et que le hamac se mit à se balancer furieusement.

« Quoi ? Mais tu es fou ! Ou bourré ! Ou les deux !, s'outra-t-elle.  
\- Pourquoi pas ? Regarde, on s'entend plutôt bien, on pourrait très bien sortir ensemble.  
\- Arrête de te moquer de moi, dit-elle en rougissant. Tu sais très bien que je ne t'aime pas beaucoup, Potter.  
\- Evans, il n'y a pas besoin de s'aimer beaucoup pour sortir avec quelqu'un. Juste pour passer du bon temps à s'embrasser. Tu es jolie, je suis plutôt beau … je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait nous en empêcher, continua-t-il en haussant les épaules.  
\- Est-ce que ton baratin a déjà marché avec une autre fille ? Demanda-t-elle avec amusement tentant de ne pas trop penser au fait qu'il la trouvait jolie.  
\- Je ne l'ai jamais essayé avec personne d'autre, dit-il avec un sourire qui se voulait charmeur et qui amusa d'autant plus Lily.  
\- Et si je te disais oui, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? »

Les yeux de James s'encrèrent quelques secondes à ceux de Lily puis doucement, il se pencha vers elle et ferma les paupières, la bouche en avant. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du visage de la jeune fille qui le regarda interloquée. Tout en elle (en son taux d'alcoolémie devait y aider) lui criait d'avancer pour que leurs lèvres se rejoignent. Après tout, elle avait toujours voulu connaître la sensation d'un baiser et James le lui servait sur un plateau d'argent. Oui, mais c'était James Potter, un type qu'elle trouvait actuellement drôle et sympa mais qui s'avérait être un grand abruti égoïste et prétentieux la plupart du temps.

Finalement, elle mit une pichenette amicale sur le bout du nez de James ce qui lui fit ouvrir des yeux surpris. Lily éclata de rire.

« Es-tu sérieux James ? Tu crois vraiment qu'on pourrait sortir ensemble ou s'embrasser ? Dois-je te rappeler que tu maltraites mon meilleur ami et qu'en plus tu n'es qu'un petit crétin ? »

James souffla comme un enfant. Il n'avait jamais cru « sérieusement » que Lily et lui s'embrasseraient, il avait juste voulu la mettre au défi. Voir jusqu'où irait cette bêcheuse.

Il enjamba le hamac et s'assit au bord opposé de Lily qui replia instinctivement ses jambes contre son torse. Il le fit se balancer d'une jambe et leva la tête vers les étoiles. Elle le dévisagea quelques minutes, encore amusée et confuse par son comportement de charmeur, puis se mit à contempler le ciel à son tours.

« On joue encore ? Demanda Lily à voix basse. J'ai encore une idée d'affirmation.  
\- Les bouteilles sont vides mais dis-moi, je te dirai si tu as raison ou non. »

Lily laissa passer quelques secondes et impatient, James la regarda. Elle semblait réfléchir profondément ou hésiter, sans quitter le ciel des yeux.

« Tu es ami avec un loup-garou, » souffla-t-elle d'un trait.

Le balancement du hamac s'interrompit, James oubliant momentanément de tendre et de détendre sa jambe. Il déglutit difficilement, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Comment savait-elle ? Et surtout que devait-il répondre ? Il pouvait nier mais alors il ne pourrait pas s'assurer de ce qu'elle savait et de ce qu'elle ferait de cette information. Ou il pouvait dire la vérité mais cela revenait à trahir Remus. Non, ça, il ne le pouvait pas.

« Je … commença-t-il sans savoir comment terminer sa phrase.  
\- Ne répond pas, le coupa Lily. Je suis sûre de la réponse et je ne veux pas t'obliger à faire du tort à Remus. »

James déglutit à nouveau. Il n'avait pas quitté Lily des yeux et elle était restée fixée sur le ciel.

« Comment tu le sais ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Je l'ai deviné.  
\- Et … tu … il … il le sait ?  
\- Non. Ne lui dit pas s'il te plait. Je lui annoncerai le moment venu mais pour l'instant, je ne veux pas que nos rapports changent à cause de ça. »

James acquiesça silencieusement. Quand Sirius, Peter et lui avaient mis Remus devant le fait accompli en première année, ce dernier les avait évités pendant plusieurs jours. Il avait fallu que Sirius s'énerve et le convainque violemment qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance pour que Remus soit un peu moins distant. Mais pourrait-il avoir confiance en Lily ?

« Tu … tu en as parlé à quelqu'un ?  
\- Non, bien sûr que non … quoique j'ai failli, j'ai eu un peu peur quand j'ai compris. Mais … non, je n'ai rien dit. Et je ne dirais rien. »

James était rassuré. Mais malgré tout, son cœur n'arrivait pas à retrouver un rythme normal. Des tonnes de questions et d'idées lui passaient par la tête comme un torrent. Et si elle l'avait dit à Rogue ? Il pouvait peut-être lui lancer un sortilège d'oubli ? Devait-il en parler à Remus ? Ou à Sirius et Peter ? Il fallait qu'il la menace, qu'il lui fasse peur pour l'empêcher de parler. Il pouvait lui faire confiance. Ou non. Comment pouvait-elle avoir l'air aussi calme ? Est-ce qu'elle savait qu'ils n'étaient pas loin d'être des animagi ?

« Est-ce que … commença Lily. Est-ce que si j'ai des questions … là-dessus … est-ce que je pourrais venir t'en parler ? »

James revint de ses pensées. Lily l'observait avec appréhension et il comprit qu'elle ne cherchait que quelqu'un avec qui partager ce secret, pour s'enlever un poids des épaules. Elle ne dirait rien à personne.

« Oui », répondit-il simplement.

Le silence revint mais il n'était pas gênant, au contraire. Pour être plus confortable, James allongea ses jambes dans le hamac et tout naturellement, Lily passa ses jambes par dessus les siennes. Le très léger balancement du hamac l'apaisant, Lily ferma les yeux. Sans vraiment y réfléchir, James posa sa paume sur le tibia de sa camarade. Elle ouvrit les yeux mais ne se dégagea pas. Se sentant autorisé, James commença à dessiner des arabesques sur son mollet et son tibia. Lily ferma à nouveau les yeux.

Elle oublia momentanément que c'était James qui lui prodiguait ces modestes caresses. Elle voulait juste profiter de ces douces chatouilles qu'elle ressentait et qui la tranquillisaient. Elle laissa aller un soupir de bien-être.

James n'avait pas quitté Lily des yeux. Il scrutait son visage pour y déceler la moindre expression qui lui indiquerait d'arrêter ses gestes. Il se rendit compte que Lily était réellement jolie. Si lui, avait pris de nombreux centimètres durant les derniers mois (et il espérait que sa croissance n'était pas finie), Lily n'avait que très peu grandit depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée. En fait, si elle était la plus grande de leur année à leur entrée à Poudlard, elle était maintenant la plus petite. Ce soir-là, elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon lâche et son bronzage avait estompé ses tâches de rousseur sur ses joues. Il remarqua alors que ses clavicules aussi étaient parsemées de tâches de rousseur, bien que plus discrète et il se demanda jusqu'où elle pouvait bien descendre sous son chandail. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, résultat de sa proximité avec une fille et de l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité. Il lui semblait que sa tentative de baiser avait eu lieu plusieurs jours plus tôt.

Les jambes de Lily se firent plus lourdes contre lui. James se redressa légèrement sans trop bouger pour ne pas faire basculer le hamac.

« Lily ? Tu dors ?  
\- Hum … grogna-t-elle légèrement sans ouvrir les yeux. Je sais pas.  
\- Tu ferais mieux d'aller dans ta tente.  
\- Non, je suis bien là. »

James retomba au fond du hamac et regarda le ciel. Il n'osa pas se plaindre des fourmis qu'il avait dans les jambes pour ne pas sortir Lily de sa somnolence et la faire fuir de ce hamac. Finalement, lui aussi bercé par le balancement du hamac, il s'endormit.

Un rayon de soleil sur son œil réveilla Lily. Elle s'étira tant bien que mal et grimaça en ouvrant les yeux. Un mal de tête la prit soudain. Elle grogna et se frotta les tempes. Ses mouvements avaient fait se balancer le hamac et cela réveilla James. Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et regarda autour de lui. Lily rougit quand elle réalisa leur proximité. Elle n'en revenait pas de s'être endormi dans un hamac partagé avec James Potter. Quant à celui-ci, il ne parut pas plus étonné ou gêné que s'il s'était réveillé seul dans son propre lit.

« Il est quelle heure ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- 8h, » répondit Lily en jetant un œil à sa montre.

James se passa une main dans les cheveux et se leva. Lily souffla et se blottit au fond du hamac, ayant cette fois la place de s'allonger totalement.

« Tu crois qu'on a dormi longtemps ?  
\- Pas assez en tout cas, soupira Lily. J'ai mal au crâne, poursuivit-elle en geignant.  
\- C'est ça de boire comme un trou, petite Lily, sourit James avec une grimace qui traduisait qu'il ne se sentait pas dans un meilleur état. Allons boire un verre d'eau avant de rejoindre nos tentes. Ça nous fera du bien. »

Lily se leva et ils se dirigèrent vers la maison. La bouche pâteuse, le crâne sur le point d'exploser, avoir froid et chaud en même temps, Lily se dit qu'elle n'aurait pas dû boire autant. Même le doux chant des oiseaux lui paraissait un vacarme assourdissant. Elle se remémora la fin de soirée avec James et rougit de nouveau. Elle avait faillit l'embrasser. Elle lui avait révéler qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de petit-copain et qu'elle connaissait le secret de Remus. Elle repensa à la proposition de James qu'ils sortent ensemble. Si la veille, elle l'avait trouvée surprenante et drôle, ce matin là, elle trouvait la proposition indécente.

James lui tendit un grand verre d'eau et avala le sien d'un trait avant de se resservir au robinet de la cuisine.

« C'est dommage, Sirius avait ramener de la potion anti-gueule de bois mais mes parents l'ont trouvée et nous l'ont confisquée pour, je cite, « nous apprendre la vie » »

Lily ne parvint pas à sourire.

« Ecoute Potter, ce qui s'est passé hier soir, ça reste entre nous, d'accord ?  
\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda James avec intérêt.  
\- Tu … tu ne te souviens plus ? Questionna Lily entre le soulagement et la déception.  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Et bien … de nos discussions … et de comment … on s'est endormi.  
\- Ah ça ? Bien sûr que je m'en souviens, comment aurais-je pu oublier ? » Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Comprenant que James s'était joué d'elle, elle rougit d'autant plus.

« Oui, et bien maintenant, oublie, reprit-elle sèchement.  
\- Pourquoi ? Se récria-t-il. J'ai beaucoup aimé notre discussion et … la façon dont on s'est endormi. Je ne regrette rien. »

Son assurance fit fondre Lily. Elle non plus ne regrettait pas mais elle avait bien trop peur des commérages. Elle n'était pas sûr de les assumer et surtout, si Severus entendait parler de quoi que ce soit, il en ferait une jaunisse. Alors elle préféra mentir à James.

« Je … moi je le regrette. Si je n'avais pas été aussi soûle, je ne t'aurais pas parler de … tout ça. »

La déception de James était largement visible. Lui avait passé une bonne soirée, ils avaient bien ri et s'étaient rapprochés. Il ne la connaissait pas bien la veille et aujourd'hui, il la voyait autrement et l'aimait bien. Contre toute attente et malgré son amitié avec un Serpentard, elle pouvait s'avérer drôle et elle était jolie. Et elle connaissait l'un des plus grands secrets des Maraudeurs et l'avait accepté avec beaucoup de sagesse. Il espérait s'en faire une amie.

« Et ne t'avise pas de le raconter à quelqu'un d'autre. Surtout pas à tes potes. Dit-elle.  
\- ça va être dur … mais d'accord, continua James devant le regard assassin de Lily. Ça reste entre nous. De toute façon, j'ai pas très envie de raconter comment je me suis pris un râteau.  
\- Merci, souffla Lily de soulagement et s'apprêtant à sortir de la cuisine.  
\- Hé Lily ? (elle se tourna vers lui) Devine qui a passé la nuit dans un hamac avec une fille ! »

Lily lui envoya un nouveau regard furieux alors que James éclatait de rire. Ils rejoignirent les tentes et chacun entra dans la sienne pour rattraper quelques heures de sommeil.

James finissait de balayer les cendres du reste de leur feu de joie pendant que Sirius se battait avec les piquets de la tente pour la replier. Les invités étaient tous rentrer chez eux un à un après avoir pris un petit-déjeuner tardif et avoir aidé à mettre un peu d'ordre dans le jardin. James repensa à Lily qui l'avait ignoré depuis son deuxième réveil. Bien qu'à nouveau déçu, il avait fait comme ci ça ne l'atteignait pas et n'avait pas cherché à aller vers elle. Elle était juste venu lui dire au revoir et le remercier pour la soirée mais il avait senti qu'elle faisait ça plus par politesse que par gratitude.

« Hey Jamie, qu'est-ce que tu as foutu cette nuit après que je me sois couché ? Quand je t'ai entendu te coucher, il faisait déjà jour.  
\- Rien de spécial, répondit James à regret. J'ai commencé à ramasser les bouteilles et je me suis posé sur le hamac. Je m'y suis réveillé qu'à l'aube. »

James ressortit de la cabane de jardin où il avait rangé le balai pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec un hiboux. Celui-ci lui tendit sa patte sur laquelle était accroché une lettre au sceau du Ministère. Bien qu'elle soit adressé à ses parents, James se permit de l'ouvrir (quitte à avoir droit à leur colère) :

_Chers Madame et Monsieur Potter, _

_Il a été signalé au Service d'Usages Abusifs de la Magie que le sortilège d'attraction avait été utilisé à plusieurs reprises entre 4h07 et 4h19 le samedi 24 août 1974 à votre domicile, le Berceau à Godric's Hollow, par Monsieur James Potter et Mademoiselle Lily Evans._

_En vertu de l'article 13 du Code du Secret établi par Confédération Internationale des Sorciers, cela est une infraction du décret sur la restriction de l'usage de la magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle. Monsieur James Potter et Mademoiselle Lily Evans se voient donc notifiés d'un avertissement qui apparaîtra dans leurs dossiers scolaires. _

_La famille de Mademoiselle Evans a également été avertie par courrier, ce jour._

_Vous en souhaitant bonne réception, je vous prie d'accepter, Madame, Monsieur, mes sincères salutations._

_Mafalda Hopkrik,_

_Service des Usages Abusifs de la Magie_

James grimaça. Cette fois, c'était certain qu'il subirait la foudre de ses parents. Il parcourut de nouveau la lettre. Les foudres de ses parents … et de Lily.

Quand Lily arriva chez elle après une bonne heure de Magicobus, son père l'attendait avec un air sévère.

« Lily, lui dit-il. J'ai reçu un courrier du ministère de la magie. Il semble que tu aies reçu un avertissement pour utilisation de la magie avant l'âge légal. Peux-tu m'expliquer ? »

Et Lily se mit à maudire James Potter. Et l'alcool. Mais surtout James Potter.

* * *

Titre : _Time in a bottle_ de Jim Croce (1973). Chanson douce idéale pour les paisibles fins de soirée. C'est vrai que c'est une chanson d'amour et dans ce chapitre, James et Lily n'en sont pas là. Néanmoins, je peux imaginer que chacun des deux aimeraient enfermer ces quelques minutes d'insouciance dans une des bouteilles avec laquelle ils jouent.

Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? La glace est brisée entre nos deux héros ... espérons-le du moins.

Certains amateurs de la série _Game Of Thrones_ auront sans doute reconnu le jeu favoris de Tyrion Lannister.

Deux mots pour le prochain chapitre : Désespoir et Déclaration


	6. Dim 24 août 1975 - Lily of the Valley

**Dimanche 24 août 1975 – Lily of the Valley**

James était fébrile. Il tentait de ne pas montrer son impatience mais au vu du regard moqueur de Sirius, celui-ci n'était pas dupe et se pencha vers lui pour lui chuchoter :

« Je ne savais pas que ça te stressait autant le magicobus, ».

James lança un regard noir à Sirius. Ils étaient dans le bus sorcier accompagné de Peter, Alice et Sirius et ensemble, ils devaient rejoindre Lily dans sa ville. En effet, en ce dimanche d'anniversaire de Peter, les Maraudeurs avaient voulu lui faire une surprise. Cependant, Remus avait dû abandonner l'idée, sortant d'une phase de pleine lune. Et en ces temps troublés, les parents Potter et Murphy avaient refusé que leurs enfants (Sirius avait fugué et s'était réfugié chez les Potter) se promènent seuls dans un lieu public sorcier. Alice, qui avait correspondu et rencontré Lily plusieurs fois durant l'été, lui avait exposé le problème. Lily lui avait suggéré qu'ils pouvaient très bien se promener dans le monde moldu et ayant fait découvrir le cinéma à Alice, celle-ci avait convaincu les trois Maraudeurs de les initier à cette technologie moldu. Lily, étant la seule de la bande à avoir vécu côté moldu, avait accepté de couvrir cette sortie. James n'avait pas trop compris en quoi consistait le cinamé, une sorte de faux théâtre d'après ce qu'on lui avait dit. Tout ce qui l'importait était de revoir Lily.

Dès le début de leur cinquième année, Lily avait été froide et cassante avec James, lui reprochant son avertissement pour usage de la magie lors de la soirée d'anniversaire de Peter, l'année précédente. James s'était d'abord fait tout petit puis avait répondu aux remarques acides de sa camarade avec humour. Les joutes verbales avaient continué durant de longs mois mais elles étaient devenues un concours de la meilleure répartie, sans plus vraiment d'animosité. Dans la salle commune, Lily et Marlène n'avaient plus hésité à se joindre aux Maraudeurs. Plusieurs fois, discrètement, James et Lily avaient échangé comme il en avait convenu sur la situation de Remus. Petit à petit et sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, James avait recherché de plus en plus la présence de Lily. Il avait eu des amourettes avec trois filles durant l'année mais c'était pourtant Lily qui avait occupé ses pensées. Il avait fini par admettre en lui-même que ses sentiments pour la jeune fille étaient plus que de la simple amitié.

Pourtant, il avait fallu qu'il fasse l'idiot. Un soir de début mai dans la salle commune, alors que les Maraudeurs, Lily et Marlène avaient abandonné leurs révisions pour des discussions bien plus futiles, James avait suggéré que Lily et lui pourraient sortir ensemble. Celle-ci avait éclaté de rire. « Ne recommences pas avec ça, Potter » avait-elle dit avant de reprendre la conversation sur le sujet précédent. James avait souri, haussé les épaules et glissé à ses amis « Tant pis, j'aurais essayé ». Et pourtant, il était déçu. Elle ne semblait même pas pouvoir envisager James comme un petit-ami. Alors les semaines suivantes, sous prétexte de la taquiner gentiment mais avec le secret espoir qu'elle réponde par l'affirmative, il avait répété ses demandes de rendez-vous, chacune avec plus ou moins d'originalité. Il lui avait découvert un joli sens de la répartie et en fonction de son humeur, c'était avec amusement, désespoir, agacement ou détachement qu'elle avait patiemment refusé.

Mais il avait fallu qu'il soit encore plus idiot. James n'avait jamais aimé Severus Rogue et il n'avait jamais compris l'amitié qui le liait à Lily. Alors, quand il avait vu Lily se précipiter vers le Serpentard, surement pour s'enquérir des réponses qu'il avait données à ses Buses de Potions qui venaient de se terminer, ce n'était plus une simple inimitié qu'il avait ressenti pour lui mais une réelle jalousie. Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'il avait vu Lily se prélasser avec Alice et Marlène au soleil du bord du lac et "Servilus" passer près de lui, il n'avait pas résister à la tentation de s'en prendre à lui. Et quand Lily était venu à sa rescousse, James lui avait à nouveau demandé de sortir avec lui. Mais pas avec juste un « tu voudrais sortir avec moi Evans ? ». Non, non, il lui avait fait du chantage, arguant qu'il laisserait Rogue tranquille si la jeune fille lui laissait sa chance. Lily avait paru furieuse et blessée mais ça n'avait été rien comparé au moment où son meilleur ami l'avait insulté de Sang-de-bourbe. Alors sans qu'il ne contrôle la suite de la scène, Lily s'était mise à dire à James ses quatre vérités. Et force était de constater que Lily semblait plus détester James que l'apprécier.

Alors oui, James était fébrile. Impatient de revoir la jeune fille qui avait occupé le plus gros de ses pensées pendant ces vacances. Mais aussi terriblement anxieux de l'accueil qu'elle lui réserverait.

Lily attendait ses amis, assise sur un banc rouillé du terrain désaffecté qui avait autrefois été un parc pour enfant. Elle parcourait le paysage de son regard mélancolique. Quelques mois avant de recevoir sa lettre pour Poudlard, ça avait été sur cette balançoire désormais rouillée que Severus lui avait vanté le monde magique, sur cet autre banc maintenant cassé qu'il l'avait convaincue de combien le monde qu'elle connaissait alors ne pouvait pas la comprendre, ou encore au pied de cet souche qui avait été autrefois un arbre qu'il lui avait conté Poudlard où elle y apprendrait l'inimaginable. Le cœur de Lily se serra à la pensée de son ancien ami. Les choses s'étaient dégradées en si peu de temps, elle n'avait pas vu ou pas voulu voir à quel point ils avaient tous les deux changés.

Mais la haine de Severus qu'encore quelques mois auparavant elle pensait réservée à Pétunia et à Monsieur Rogue avait évolué et s'était généralisée d'abord à tous les moldus puis aux sorciers issus de moldu. Elle savait que de cette haine, elle en était épargné. Severus n'en ressentait pas pour elle. Au contraire, il ressentait de l'amour. Mais un amour particulier. Un amour tendre et mutuel mais que pourtant Lily ne voulait pas assumer. Plusieurs fois ces dernières années, elle s'était dit que leur amitié était devenue malsaine et que pour éviter que l'un ou l'autre ne souffre, elle aurait dû faire en sorte que Severus et elle s'éloignent l'un de l'autre en douceur.

Un bruit sourd la fit sursauter et le Magicobus apparut devant elle, la sortant de ses tristes pensées. Elle se leva alors que les portes laissaient passer Alice, Sirius et James qui soutenait un Peter verdâtre.

« Je ne m'habituerai jamais à ce maudit bus, souffla-t-il en respirant profondément.  
\- Salut Lily, s'exclama Alice en se précipitant vers son amie. Comment vas-tu ?  
\- Ça va. Et vous ? Vous avez fait bon voyage ? »

James retint son souffle quand le regard de Lily se tourna vers lui. Elle lui sourit, d'un sourire sans éclat qu'il ne lui connaissait pas et il sembla que son cœur prit un rythme plus soutenu entre la joie de recevoir un sourire quel qu'il soit et la douleur d'être responsable de la perte de son beau sourire franc.

« Bonjour Lily, tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux pour cacher sa gêne.  
\- ça va, je te remercie, lui répondit-elle avant d'adresser un coucou à Sirius et d'aller enlacer brièvement Peter. Joyeux anniversaire, Peter.  
\- Merci Lily. Je suis content de te voir.  
\- Moi aussi. »

James ne pouvait quitter Lily du regard. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changée depuis la fin de l'année scolaire, si ce n'est quelques détails physiques : ses cheveux étaient coupés en un carré court, son teint était plus hâlé et elle avait gagné des formes plus féminines. Pourtant, elle lui semblait bien différente, comme si elle était plus terne.

« Alors, que nous as-tu concocté, Lily ? Demanda Sirius.  
\- Je vous emmène au cinéma, continua Lily. C'est un film sur une enquête dans un train. Je l'ai déjà vu, il est bien. Et ensuite, nous pourrons aller dans un bar sympa.  
\- Le diabolo menthe ? Demanda Alice qui avait rendu visite plusieurs fois à Lily durant l'été.  
\- Oui.  
\- Génial ! Il faut que Lily vous montre le flipper »

James, Sirius et Peter s'échangèrent un regard. Visiblement, ça serait une journée de découverte. Alice prit Lily par le bras et elles s'engagèrent vers la sortie du parc en discutant. Les garçons les suivirent. Bien qu'il s'y attendait, James était déçu que Lily ne lui est pas accordé plus qu'un regard et une phrase. Souhaitant absolument briser la glace dans la journée, il se tourna vers Peter et Sirius.

« Si vous pouviez trouver le moyen de me laisser seul avec Lily un moment … j'aimerai lui parler. Leur chuchota-t-il.  
\- Elle n'a pas l'air de trop nous en vouloir, fit remarquer Peter.  
\- Oui … enfin, je ne suis pas sûr, admit James.  
\- T'inquiète, on s'occupera d'Alice pour que vous puissiez discuter tous les deux, » dit Sirius avec un clin d'oeil.

Ils suivirent les filles entrer dans un immense bâtiment. Alors que Alice les rejoignait, James observa Lily aller près d'un comptoir et en revenir deux minutes plus tard avec des petits papiers qu'elle leur tendit.

« Le film commence dans un quart d'heure. Vous savez à quoi vous attendre ?  
\- Alice nous a expliqué mais on a pas tout bien compris, avoua Peter.  
\- Vous n'avez qu'à faire profil bas et tout devrait bien se passer. »

Alice leur proposa d'acheter du pop-corn, une sorte de plat de maïs typiquement moldu à grignoter au cinéma. Devant l'air sceptique des jeunes garçons, les filles décidèrent d'en acheter chacune un grand cornet à partager. Puis ils allèrent s'installer dans la salle. Sirius fut assez vif pour permettre à James de s'asseoir à côté de Lily en bout de rang. Elle lui sourit faiblement et lui tendit son cornet de pop-corn. James prit l'une des petites bulles de maïs et la porta à ses lèvres. D'abord avec une grimace, il finit par se détendre.

« C'est délicieux. Commenta-t-il.  
\- N'est-ce pas ? » Dit Lily avec un sourire grandissant.

Il lui sourit à son tours. Il inspira profondément.

« Lily, je … je voulais ...»

Les lumières s'éteignirent soudainement et Lily chuchota « chut, ça commence ! ». James maudit le cinéma.

Du coin de l'œil, Lily observa James. Elle était soulagé que les lumières se soient éteintes, n'ayant aucune envie de discuter avec James. Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas lui en vouloir autant et vu l'air gêné qu'il arborait depuis sa descente du Magicobus, il semblait sincèrement désolé de la situation.

Depuis le début de l'été, Lily avait été comme enfermée en elle. Elle n'arrivait plus à rire aussi ouvertement. Severus lui manquait chaque jour et le fait d'être chez elle, dans leur ville, lui rappelait trop souvent sa rupture définitive avec lui. Heureusement, Pétunia avait déménager pour suivre ses études dans une ville éloignée. Visiblement, elle n'aurait plus affaire à elle. Lily en était à la fois triste et soulagée.

Il ne lui restait que son père et ses amis de Poudlard. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas se dire que les Maraudeurs n'en faisaient pas partie et si elle avait pardonné Peter, Remus et Sirius, elle ne parvenait pas à faire de même avec James. Pour elle, tout était de sa faute et il l'avait vraiment blessée.

James sursauta dès les premières images du film et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil quand le train traversa l'écran. Il s'accrocha aux accoudoirs. Amusée et prise de pitié, elle se pencha à son oreille. Il se tourna vers elle, sembla étonné de la voir près de lui.

« Répète toi que ce n'est que du faux. Tout est faux. Rien n'est ici. Ça passera. »

James acquiesça sans la quitter du regard. Gênée, Lily reporta son regard vers l'écran et porta du pop-corn à ses lèvres. Au bout de quelques secondes, James se replongea dans le film.

La séance se passa dans le calme bien que Peter se cacha plusieurs fois les yeux et que Sirius poussa un cri bref de terreur quand l'un des personnages fut tué. A la fin du générique, les garçons semblèrent soulagés de sortir de la salle et de retrouver un monde qui leur paraissait plus commun. Alice ne perdit pas une seconde pour débriefer du film et chercha à savoir si les autres avaient deviné qui étaient les meurtriers. Les jeunes gens sortirent du cinéma et marchèrent, suivant Alice qui semblait savoir où était le bar dont Lily avait parlé. James ralentit le pas pour se retrouver à l'arrière du groupe avec Lily.

« ça va Lily ? Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?  
\- hum … et toi ? Répondit Lily de façon évasive.  
\- Oui. »

Le silence revint entre eux. Quelques pas devant eux, les trois amis continuaient à débattre du film. James savait que ce serait surement la seule occasion de la journée où il aurait l'attention de Lily pour lui seul. Il inspira profondément pour se donner du courage.

« Je … je voulais t'écrire pendant les vacances mais je n'ai pas osé. Je voulais m'excuser pour … tu sais … en fin d'année. »

Toujours droit devant elle, le regard de Lily s'assombrit. James déglutit.

« Je ne voulais …  
\- Pourquoi veux-tu t'excuser ? Pour avoir été cruel envers moi ou envers Severus ? Demanda-t-elle avec une pointe de colère.  
\- Je … Ce n'est pas moi qui ai été le plus cruel au final, dit James sombrement.  
\- Severus s'est excusé dès le soir même, » l'informa-t-elle.

James s'arrêta, interloqué. Lily lui jeta un regard mais continua son chemin. Leurs amis marchaient toujours devant eux et avaient pris un peu d'avance. James ne doutait pas qu'ils l'avaient fait exprès pour les laisser discuter.

« Pardon ? S'étonna-t-il en rattrapant Lily. Et tu lui as pardonné ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Demanda Lily avec lassitude.  
\- Il t'a traité de … il t'a insulté, s'exclama James.  
\- Oui et il ne l'aurait jamais fait si tu ne l'avais pas atteint dans sa fierté. Tu … tu l'as attaqué et tu m'as demandé de sortir avec toi juste pour le faire enrager un peu plus. »

James attrapa Lily par le bras pour l'obliger à s'arrêter et à lui faire face.

« C'est faux, souffla-t-il, son cœur battant un peu plus vite. Je …  
\- Une pierre, deux coup, hein Potter ? Continua Lily avec plus de tristesse que de colère. Tu as trouvé le moyen de te moquer de la prude petite Lily et de rendre jaloux son meilleur ami dans le même coup. Et la cerise sur le gâteau, ça t'a même permis de briser leur amitié. »

Les larmes que Lily ne s'autorisait à laisser couler qu'une fois seule dévalèrent ses joues. Tout son mal-être revenait comme un coup de poing en plein poumon. Elle ne parvenait plus à contrôler ses sanglots et James, face à elle, eut le bon ton de paraître gêné. Sa poigne sur son avant-bras se détendit légèrement.

« Je … je suis vraiment désolé. Dit-il dans un souffle.  
\- Non, tu ne l'es pas, refusa Lily.  
\- Je ... je ne suis pas désolé pour ton amitié avec Severus et d'avoir réussi à te montrer son vrai visage, c'est vrai. Mais je suis désolé que tu aies cru que je me moquais de toi. Je … »

Lily baissa les yeux pour fuir son regard. Et James comprit ce qui avait changé chez Lily. Sa peine l'avait emporté sur sa joie de vivre et sa combativité. James caressa la peau de son bras sous son pouce et de son autre main, essuya les larmes de Lily. Elle releva ses yeux larmoyant vers lui et recula, comme effrayée. Le cœur de James se serra. Il voulait l'embrasser. Peut-être que ça lui redonnerait le sourire.

Alors tout doucement pour ne pas effrayer Lily, il se pencha vers elle et déposa un simple baiser sur ses lèvres, essayant d'y faire passer toute la tendresse qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il se recula et croisa le regard de Lily. Elle le dévisageait mais ses yeux ne reflétaient aucun sentiment.

Le cœur de Lily battait à tout rompre, de façon anarchique. Son premier baiser. Un baiser doux et rapide. Un baiser mouillé. Mais un faux baiser. James venait de lui voler son premier baiser. L'excitation, la colère, la peine se disputèrent dans son esprit mais comme souvent ces dernières semaines, ce fut le découragement qui l'emporta. Elle inspira profondément.

« Arrête de jouer, James, souffla-t-elle en reculant d'un pas faisant retomber les bras de James contre son corps.  
\- Je ne joue pas Lily. J'étais sérieux quand je te demandais de sortir avec moi. J'avais envie d'être avec toi. Et j'en ai toujours envie. »

Lily dévisagea James longuement, cherchant la trace de son mensonge. Mais il n'y en avait aucune. Se pourrait-il que … ? Non, James se moquait d'elle. Il avait sans doute de l'affection pour elle mais pas assez pour ne pas la blesser. Elle ne pouvait prendre le risque de développer des sentiments plus importants pour lui. Elle ne voulait plus revivre son cœur qui se brise. En plus, James n'était rien d'autre que le reflet de son mal-être. Il lui rappellerait bien trop souvent sa rupture avec son meilleur ami. Cet instant même, suspendu, la blessait et tout ce qu'elle souhaitait était de fuir pour se réfugier dans la complicité simple et tendre qui couvait auparavant entre Severus et elle.

Les larmes de Lily s'étaient taries et immobiles, les deux adolescents se fixaient, l'un dans l'attente d'une réaction, l'autre dans une intense réflexion. Finalement, Lily brisa le contact visuel en secouant légèrement la tête.

« On devrait rejoindre les autres, dit-elle en se tournant.  
\- Lily, » commença James en prenant sa main pour la retenir.

Lily se dégagea d'un geste brusque et reprit son chemin. James la regarda s'éloigner quelques secondes, interloqué par la tournure des événements. Il s'était attendu à avoir une réponse, même si il n'avait pas posé de question, à faire naître en Lily quelque chose, de l'amour, de l'affection, de l'émoi ou même de la colère, de l'embarras. Mais rien. Lily ne lui donnait rien. Le cœur de James se serra, sa mâchoire se contracta. Les mains dans les poches, il suivit Lily.

Il était en colère contre cette fille qu'il ne reconnaissait plus. Et en colère contre lui même de lui avoir fait autant de mal. Il se promit à cet instant de tout faire pour réparer Lily et lui prouver le sérieux de ses sentiments.

Lily s'arrêta un instant avant un coin et expirant bruyamment, se recomposa un visage serein. Ce fut avec un sourire doux mais faux qu'elle rejoignit leurs amis sur la terrasse d'un bar. James ne fit pas cet effort, fit racler la chaise sur laquelle il se laissa tomber en envoyant un regard noir à Sirius, Peter et Alice. Ces derniers semblèrent comprendre le message car pas un ne posa de questions.

* * *

Titre : _Lily of the Valley_ de Queen (1975). Parce que c'est un chef-d'œuvre ! C'est court, c'est poétique, c'est musicalement fort et ça me fait ressentir tellement d'émotions, entre espoir et désespoir. Et puis, il y a Lily dans le titre alors j'ai pas pu m'empêcher, le combo "chanson que j'adore" et "James et Lily". Aller, je n'y résiste pas, je vous mets un extrait (avec sa traduction) (mais écoutez-la, autant de fois que possible, ça prend aux tripes).

I am forever searching high and low  
_Je recherche éternellement la force et la faiblesse_  
But why does everybody tell me "no" ?  
_Mais pourquoi tout le monde me dit "non" ?_  
Neptune of the seas  
_Neptune des mers_  
Have you an answer for me please ?  
_As-tu une réponse pour moi s'il te plaît ?_  
And the lily of the valley doesn't know  
_Et le muguet (ou Lily de la vallée) ne sait pas._

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Le prochain est plus joyeux !


	7. Mardi 24 août 1976 - I'm not in love

**Mardi 24 août 1976 - I'm not in love  
**

La soleil se couchait sur la mer. Alors qu'elle assistait à ce spectacle de la fenêtre de sa chambre d'hôtel, le regard de Lily fut attiré par James qui quittait discrètement ses amis et s'éloignait sur la plage. Soudain il disparut. Lily pensa d'abord qu'il avait transplanné mais elle perçut ensuite le sable se creuser sous des pas. Elle sourit. La cape d'invisibilité. Elle avait entendu Peter l'aborder une fois alors que les Maraudeurs n'avaient pas fait attention à elle. Elle vit les traces de pas s'arrêter et le sable s'enfoncer un peu plus, comme si quelqu'un s'y était assis.

Lily se sentit triste pour James.

Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés sur Owl'île pour y passer quelques journées entre amis, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se retrouver seule avec lui. En fait, les seuls mots qu'elle lui avait adressé depuis la fin de l'année scolaire avait été de lui présenter ses condoléances pour la mort de ses parents, terrassés un mois plus tôt par la dragoncelle. James devait vouloir ne pas être déranger pour s'isoler ainsi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la soirée d'anniversaire de Peter commencerait. Lily se détourna de la fenêtre et ouvrit sa valise pour en sortir des vêtements. Elle enfila une robe cache-coeur blanche à fines rayures bleu, rouge, jaune et verte. Elle tressa ses longs cheveux auburns de deux fines tresses qu'elle fit se rejoindre sur sa nuque, maintenant ainsi ses autres cheveux vers l'arrière. Elle enfila ses sandales, prit un gilet léger sur son lit et sortit de la chambre. Elle croisa Alice.

« Je vais chercher le gramophone pour la musique, les autres installent la fête sur la plage. Tu viens nous aider ?  
\- Je descendais justement. »

Quand elle passa de l'hôtel à la plage, elle vit Remus et Peter installer des bouteilles et des victuailles sur une immense table. Marlène et Aliénor, la petite-amie de James, s'occupaient, elles, de planter des chandelles dans le sable. Depuis la mort de son père, l'île et ses infrastructures appartenaient à James. Il avait décidé de privatiser la plage pour la soirée d'anniversaire de Peter.

« Lily, l'apostropha Aliénor, tu n'as pas vu James ? Il a disparu depuis une vingtaine de minute.  
\- Je … commença Lily.  
\- Arrête de t'inquiéter, Aliénor, la coupa posément Remus. Il doit être dans sa chambre. Sirius est parti le chercher. »

Aliénor acquiesça et reprit les préparatifs. Lily l'observa quelques secondes, touchée par son inquiétude sincère et se demanda si elle devait lui révéler ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle décida de laisser encore quelques minutes à James et se précipita pour aider Alice et Sirius qui sortaient de l'hôtel les bras chargés d'un gramophone et de boîte de vinyles. Quand ils eurent posé le tout sur une table, Sirius se tourna et cria à Aliénor qu'il n'avait pas trouvé James. Les quelques amis se rejoignirent. Aliénor et Sirius semblaient paniqués et sur le point de retourner l'hôtel entier pour le retrouver. Finalement Remus les rassura et leur ordonna de servir les premiers verres et d'allumer la musique. James finirait bien par réapparaître. Les jeunes adultes lui obéirent sans pour autant avoir l'air convaincu. Lily se tourna vers l'endroit maintenant presque dans la pénombre où elle avait vu James disparaître quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt. Devait-elle le dire aux autres ? Sirius et Remus sauraient surement mieux qu'elle quoi faire. Mais emportée par son orgueil, elle décida qu'elle aussi, elle pourrait sortir James de sa solitude. Après tout, leur relation était particulière. Et elle avait l'irrésistible envie de lui parler, de partager un moment en tête-à-tête avec lui.

Au début de leur sixième année, James s'était battu pendant quelques semaines pour prouver à Lily que ses sentiments pour elle étaient sincères mais aussi pour obtenir des réponses à ses questions. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas de lui ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas envisager James comme un petit ami ? Par certains moment, James avait été patient, charmant, conciliant mais à d'autres, il avait été insistant, gênant et exaspérant. Malgré tout, elle avait fini par admettre que le béguin de James était réel. Puis, un jour qu'elle était à fleur de peau, elle lui avait avoué. Avoué que James représentait désormais ce qui l'avait séparé de son meilleur ami. Avoué qu'elle le trouvait attachant mais qu'elle n'éprouvait pas de sentiments amoureux pour lui. Alors James s'était résigné, il avait abandonné. Il lui avait promis qu'il serait toujours là pour elle et qu'il espérait qu'ils resteraient amis. Le cœur de Lily avait gonflé et elle avait enfin pu lui refaire confiance. Elle avait retrouvé sa force, sa combativité, sa joie de vivre.

Et puis, comme pour prouver qu'il avait compris le message, il s'était mis à sortir avec Aliénor, une camarade de Gryffondor. Lily en avait été soulagée. Si cela pouvait l'aider à l'oublier, qu'il sorte avec autant de filles qu'il le voulait. Mais étonnamment, James s'était contenté d'Aliénor et avait construit une belle relation avec elle. Quand elle s'en était aperçue, Lily avait été déçue, touchée dans son amour propre de comprendre qu'elle n'était pas si unique que ça aux yeux de James, mais elle en avait fait fi. Elle était elle-même sorti avec Robert, un Poufsouffle de septième année mais ça n'avait duré que quelques semaines. Bien sûr, il y avait eu le cœur battant et les papillons dans le ventre mais il lui semblait qu'il manquait quelque chose. Alors ils s'étaient séparés, restant si ce n'était amis, du moins bons camarades.

Entre temps, sa complicité avec ses amis et donc avec James s'était accrue. Le temps faisant son œuvre, elle ne voyait plus en lui la grimace blessée et rageuse de Severus avant qu'il l'ait insultée. Sans être pour autant très proche, ils avaient retrouvé un bon esprit de camaraderie et ce fut naturel pour tout le monde que Lily soit invitée à ces vacances entre amis. Alors, quand elle avait appris la mort des parents de James, Lily en avait été très émue mais ne s'était pas senti le droit d'être auprès de James. Aliénor, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Alice ... elle savait qu'ils seraient tous là pour soutenir James.

« Je vais marcher un peu, dit Lily à Marlène. Je reviens dans quelques minutes. »

Marlène acquiesça avec un sourire, peu étonnée du comportement de son amie. Lily s'éloigna et suivit les pas dans le sable qu'elle pensait être à James. Pour s'assurer qu'il était bien au bout de ces traces, Lily utilisa discrètement un sort de pointe au Nord qu'elle avait réussi à détourner pour que sa baguette indique sur sa paume la personne dont elle prononçait le nom. Elle fut rassurée quand le bout de sa baguette pointa juste là où les traces s'arrêtaient. Elle s'y dirigea et s'assit près du creux un peu plus gros dans le sable.

James broyait du noir. Il avait beau faire face, paraître fort devant les autres, la mort de ses parents l'avait plongé dans une espèce de désespoir. Parfois, il oubliait. Puis ça lui revenait comme un coup à l'estomac. Chez lui, il pouvait se renfermer sur lui quand Sirius s'absentait. Mais depuis qu'il était arrivé il y a trois jours sur Owl'île, il n'avait pas eu un moment à lui. Sirius et Aliénor semblaient s'être passé le mot pour ne jamais le laisser seul. Alors quand il avait vu une porte de sortie, ses amis trop occupés à discuter de la fête du soir, il l'avait empruntée sans hésitation. Peut-être qu'il avait été vu par Remus, il avait cru croiser son regard. Il s'était caché sous la cape et s'était assis sur le sable pour voir le soleil disparaître lentement derrière la grande étendue d'eau. Il n'était pas d'humeur à faire la fête mais il savait que ses amis n'attendaient que ça pour qu'il puisse se détendre. Ils n'accepteraient pas qu'il s'isole pendant que eux s'amusaient. Alors ces quelques minutes seuls lui permettaient de souffler.

Il entendit des pas étouffés par le sable s'approcher. Il se tourna et vit Lily qui marchait vers lui. Il s'immobilisa, espérant qu'elle continuerait son chemin. Mais arrivée à sa hauteur, la jeune fille s'assit juste à côté de lui, les genoux repliés conte sa poitrine et fixa l'horizon. James en profita pour la détailler. Il avait toujours trouvé qu'elle avait beaucoup de charme et n'avait jamais compris que les autres garçons ne la remarquent pas. Et à présent qu'elle était une jeune fille, son charme semblait irradier. Il tenta de se remémorer la petite fille arrivée à Poudlard en même temps que luimais n'y parvint pas tout à fait. Ils ne s'étaient pas vu grandir.

Soudain Lily sortit sa baguette et deux bouteilles de bièraubeurre apparurent dans sa main. Elle les décapsula d'un geste de la baguette et tendit une des deux bouteilles à sa droite, juste devant le nez de James. Savait-elle que quelqu'un se trouvait là ? Savait-elle que c'était lui ? Il hésita quelques instants puis sortit sa main de sous la cape pour prendre la bouteille et la cacher sous la cape. Il souffla un faible remerciement mais Lily ne sembla pas l'entendre. En tout cas, elle resta les yeux fixés sur la mer. James but une gorgée en même temps que Lily. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes. James avait envie de savoir comment elle l'avait trouvé, mais il ne voulait pas engager la conversation, il ne voulait pas parler.

« Tu te souviens du jeu qu'on a fait à l'anniversaire de Peter, chez toi ? »

James acquiesça de la tête sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne le voyait pas. Sa bière plantée dans le sable, elle entreprit de détacher ses sandales.

« Je vais faire des affirmations et tu bois si elles sont vraies. Ne triche pas, je ne te voies pas. »

James sourit faiblement. C'était à partir de cette soirée qu'il avait changé de regard sur Lily, qu'il s'était pris à la considérer comme une potentielle amie, voire plus.

« Ta glace préférée, c'est goût ropuscule. »

James fut étonné qu'elle sache cela mais se contenta de boire. Lily avait à présent posé ses chaussures près d'elle et s'amusait à faire disparaître ses pieds nus dans le sable.

« Tu adores tes amis et ferais tout pour eux »

James but une nouvelle gorgée, n'ayant pas la force de lui signifier qu'elle ne respectait pas les règles.

« Tu es devenu un animagus pour aider Remus lors de ses transformations. »

James s'immobilisa. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ça ? Il allait enfin ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander mais elle continua.

« Je ne t'ai pas entendu boire. C'est faux ? »

Pour toute réponse, James porta sa bièrraubeurre à ses lèvres et but bruyamment une gorgée. Lily sourit.

« Tu te transforme en cerf »

James but une nouvelle gorgée mais ne put se retenir.

« Comment … comment sais-tu tout ça ? »

\- Avant la première année, on s'est rencontré sur le chemin de Traverse, chez Florian Fortarôme. Tu étais avec Alice et moi avec mon père et ma sœur. Vous nous avez conseillé des glaces et tu as dit que ta préférée était celle au ropuscule. »

James était ébahi. Il avait complètement oublié les détails de cette rencontre. Mais ce qu'il voulait savoir c'était comment elle avait appris pour ses transformations en animagus.

« Et pour les transformations en animagus ?

\- Severus, souffla Lily en se tournant vers lui, les yeux dans le vide et le sourire triste. Il est venu me voir au début de l'été pour me demander de ne plus approcher Remus. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi et il a finit par m'avouer qu'il savait que Remus était un loup-garou. J'ai réussi à lui faire raconter toute l'histoire. Ne t'inquiète pas, je lui ai fais promettre de ne rien dire à personne. Tu lui as sauvé la vie. » Finit-elle.

James regarda devant lui. Cette histoire avait failli finir très mal et en était venu à briser l'union des Maraudeurs. A la fin de l'année scolaire, Sirius, dans sa haine contre Rogue qui les suivait régulièrement pour démasquer leurs secrets, l'avait envoyé un soir de pleine lune dans le tunnel entre le saule cogneur et la Cabane Hurlante qui servait à Remus pour ses transformations en loup. Le Serpentard était tombé nez-à-nez avec la bête mais James avait réussi à l'arrêter sous sa forme de cerf puis avait remmené Severus au château. Il y avait eu une discussion avec Dumbledore qui avait fait promettre à Rogue de ne rien révéler sur la condition de Remus. A son plus grand soulagement et étonnement, Rogue n'avait rien dit à propos du cerf. Il y avait aussi eu une grande dispute entre les Maraudeurs. Au final, James avait pardonné à Sirius, relativisant par rapport à la mort de ses parents. Remus gardait un peu de ressentiment par rapport à Sirius mais essayait de ne pas le montrer.

« James. Je ne vois pas si tu bois.  
\- Pourquoi je devrais boire ? Demanda-t-il la gorge serrée.  
\- Tu as sauvé la vie de Severus. »

Il porta la bouteille à ses lèvres avec amertume. Il ne voulait pas que Rogue lui soit redevable. Il décida cependant de ne pas s'appesantir plus.

« Cherches-tu à me souler avant la fête ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire faux.  
\- un peu, » avoua Lily.

James se sentait légèrement apaisé. L'effet de la bièrraubeurre sans doute. Et de la présence de Lily surement. Il lui était reconnaissant de ne pas évoquer la mort de ses parents.

Lily leva les yeux vers le ciel et James l'imita. Ils regardèrent les quelques étoiles qui étaient apparues dans le ciel presque noir à présent.

« Tu es la seule à ne pas me demander tout le temps comment je vais. Remarqua-t-il.  
\- ça ne sert à rien, si ce n'est à te rappeler constamment pourquoi ça ne va pas. Quand ma mère est tombée malade, tout le monde me demandait toujours si j'allai bien et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'éclater en sanglot. »

James se tourna vers Lily. Elle ne quittait pas le ciel des yeux et son sourire sage était devenu triste et nostalgique. C'était la première fois qu'elle parlait de sa mère devant lui.

« Que lui est-il arrivé ?  
\- ma mère est maniaco-dépressive. Elle allait parfois très bien mais parfois elle devenait folle. Folle de joie ou folle de désespoir. Un jour quand j'avais 6 ans, elle faisait l'une de ses dépressions, elle a sauté par la fenêtre de l'immeuble dans lequel on habitait. Elle en a gardé de graves séquelles, physiques mais surtout mentales. Elle a été internée et depuis, je ne vais la voir qu'à noël. Mais ce n'est plus vraiment elle. »

Une larme seule coula sur la joue de Lily et James se retint d'esquisser un geste pour lui essuyer du pouce.

« C'est injuste, commenta-t-il, ne sachant quels autres mots dire.  
\- Oui. Beaucoup de chose sont injuste. » Dit Lily en haussant les épaules.

James repensa à la mort de ses parents. Bien sûr, le manque lui causait de la peine mais c'était surtout l'injustice qui le conduisait au désespoir. Il s'était attendu à des mauvaises nouvelles quant à ses parents. Ils auraient pu être tué par la guerre. Il s'y était préparé. Mais non, il avait fallu qu'ils meurent à cause d'une bête maladie.

« Bon, reprit Lily en se redressant et en frappant ses cuisses. Je vais te laisser. Sache juste que tout le monde s'inquiète de ta disparition. Il serait donc bon que tu rejoignes la fête sans trop tarder sinon Aliénor et Sirius risquent de lancer les Aurors à ta recherche. »

Elle se leva en époussetant sa robe pour en faire tomber les grains de sables. D'un geste de la baguette, elle fit disparaître sa bouteille de bière puis se pencha pour attraper ses chaussures.

« A tout à l'heure, » souffla-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

James la regarda marcher vers la fête qui semblait encore sage. Les nombreuses torches et boules de lumière que ses amis avaient disposées sur la plage projetaient une lumière orangée et faisait danser les ombres sur le sable. Il perçut au loin Aliénor qui assise sur un tabouret, sirotait sa bière. Elle semblait perdue.

Aliénor était d'un an leur cadette et bien que les Maraudeurs l'aient bien intégrée au groupe en tant que petite-amie de James, elle n'avait de relation vraiment profonde avec aucun de ses amis. James soupira et se décida à la rejoindre. Il sortit sa baguette pour conjurer à sa cape d'invisibilité d'aller se ranger sagement dans ses bagages et se leva. D'une gorgée, il termina sa bièrraubeurre et se dirigea vers la fête.

Lily avait à peine eu le temps de passer dans la zone délimitée par les torches qu'Alice l'avait entraînée sur la piste de danse. Elle avait ronchonné qu'elle avait soif. Quand Marlène entra dans la danse et détourna l'attention d'Alice, Lily en profita pour rejoindre le bar improvisé et se servir un verre d'hydromel. Elle vit alors James arriver derrière Aliénor à quelques mètres du bar et lui faire remarquer sa présence en l'embrassant sur le haut du crâne. Sa petite-amie l'accueillit avec un sourire radieux et l'enlaça. Lily sourit attendrit à la scène, contente que James arbore un visage serein. Elle croisa son regard et celui-ci lui sourit en levant sa bièraubeurre vide vers elle comme pour lui porter un toast. Elle leva son verre vers lui à son tours avec un hochement de tête et en but de longues gorgées. Elle détourna le regard quand James reprit une conversation avec Aliénor. Elle regarda autour d'elle.

Alice et Marlène avait été rejointe par Peter, Remus et Sirius et riaient aux singeries du dernier. Plus loin, Franck, le petit-ami d'Alice discutait avec un garçon plus âgé. Lily ne parvint pas à retrouver son prénom mais elle le reconnut comme étant le meilleur ami de Liam, le frère de Marlène. Celui-ci se trouvait d'ailleurs non loin d'eux et regardait la boîte de vinyle. Les deux garçons étaient également en vacances dans ce même hôtel et avaient été invités à la fête par Marlène.

Lily s'approcha de Liam.

« Salut, l'aborda-t-elle.  
\- Lily ! Comment vas-tu ?  
\- Bien et toi ?  
\- Bien. Ta soirée se passe bien ?  
\- Et la tienne ? Que fais-tu tout seul dans ton coin ?  
\- Je regardais les vinyles. Tu sais à qui ils sont ? Il y a plein de musique moldu.  
\- Oui, ce sont les miens. Enfin … ceux de mon père. J'ai eu le malheur de faire écouter Queen et Led Zeppelin à Sirius et depuis, il ne me lâche plus pour écouter de nouveaux groupes, » expliqua-t-elle en souriant.

Elle sortit un des vinyles de la boîte. Liam se pencha pour voir ce qu'elle avait.

« The Who ? Pas mal, » dit-il en lui prenant des mains.

Lily fut étonné qu'il connaisse ce groupe. Marlène n'avait aucune culture musicale moldue et ne s'y intéressait absolument pas. La chanson précédente étant finie, Liam changea le disque et planta l'aiguille du tourne-disque à un endroit précis. Lily identifia "We don't get fooled again" dès les premières notes.

« Tu danses ? »

Lily lui sourit, finit son verre d'un trait et attrapant sa main, se laissa guider vers la piste de danse alors qu'un riff de guitare retentissait. Si Alice quitta la piste de danse et se dirigea vers Franck, Lily vit Sirius prendre la main de Marlène pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner. Elle sourit en se demandant pour la énième fois à quoi jouaient ses amis : ils étaient visiblement attirés l'un par l'autre, toujours à se chercher mais à ne jamais se trouver. Elle se laissa entraîner par Liam qui chantait à tue-tête tout en la faisant tourner et se déhancher.

James regarda en souriant ses amis s'amuser. Marlène boudait faussement au milieu de la piste de danse alors que Sirius, lui tenant les mains essayait de la faire danser et de la dérider à grand renfort de grimace. Lily dansait ou du moins tournait et sautait avec le frère de Marlène, un grand sourire aux lèvres et chantait avec lui. Elle avait l'air heureuse, prête à en découdre avec la vie et quand James repensa à son air morose du début d'année, il en fut heureux. D'un geste de la main, il pria Aliénor, assise sur ses genoux de se lever et lui proposa d'aller danser. Celle-ci fit une grimace et secoua la tête.

« Je ne connais pas cette chanson, indiqua-t-elle.  
\- Moi non plus, ce n'est pas grave.  
\- Je ne sais pas danser sur cette musique. Je vais avoir l'air ridicule, continua-t-elle.  
\- Et alors ? On est entre nous, on s'amuse, tenta de la convaincre James.  
\- Je n'ai pas envie. Mais vas-y toi. Quand ce sera … plus doux, je viendrai danser, » promit Aliénor avec un sourire.

Déçu, James haussa les épaules et alla rejoindre Remus et Peter au bar. Il n'avait pas envie de danser seul. Il aimait beaucoup Aliénor mais elle avait toujours cette réserve, faisant attention à ces gestes et ses paroles en présence d'autres personnes. Elle avait mis plusieurs semaines, voire mois avant de se laisser aller avec lui, et ce, seulement si ils étaient seuls.

La chanson se termina et fut suivie par une bien plus douce. Une chanson d'amour. Il vit Lily poser ses bras sur les épaules du frère de Marlène et celui-ci sur ses hanches. James fronça les sourcils, étonné et légèrement mécontent de leur proximité. Marlène alla chercher Peter qui rougissant, accepta de danser avec elle. Franck et Alice entrèrent à leur tours dans la danse, bien plus serrer l'un contre l'autre que les deux autres couples. James croisa le regard d'Aliénor qui lui souriait d'un air timide. Il se précipita vers elle et l'invita à danser. Elle accepta et se serra contre lui, son menton contre sa clavicule. Ils tournèrent lentement.

Lily fut soulagé que son petit cœur ne s'emballe pas quand Liam posa ses mains sur ses hanches (bien sûr qu'elle n'avait plus aucun béguin pour le frère de son amie) mais fut décontenancé quand il se serra à la vue de James et Aliénor s'embrassant tendrement sur la piste de danse. Elle se rassura en se disant qu'elle aimerait sans doute elle aussi partager un amour complice avec quelqu'un. Pour ne plus y penser, elle demanda à Liam :

« Comment ça se fait que tu connaisses les Who ? Et Elton John visiblement ? »

Liam ne lui répondit pendant quelques secondes que par un sourire mystérieux.

« C'est un secret. Mais je veux bien te l'avouer si tu me promets de ne pas le dire à Marlène. »

Lily fronça des sourcils interrogateurs avec un sourire méfiant.

« Je ne dirai rien.  
\- Ma copine adore la musique moldue »

Lily sourit, ne s'attendant pas à ça.

« Tu as une copine ? S'exclama-t-elle. Et elle est née-moldue ?

\- Pas tout à fait. En fait, elle est moldue tout court, » avoua Liam en souriant.

Lily écarquilla les yeux. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Devant le sourire un peu bête des amoureux que Liam arborait, elle comprit que c'était une histoire sérieuse et en fut sincèrement heureuse pour lui.

« Comment l'as-tu rencontrée ? Demanda-t-elle alors que les dernières notes de « Your song » retentissaient.  
\- Viens, je vais te raconter. »

Liam la prit par les épaules, conjura de sa baguette deux verres qui leur tombèrent dans les mains et guida Lily vers la mer.

James regarda du coin de l'œil Lily et le frère de Marlène s'éloigner, un bras de ce dernier autour des épaules de son amie. Il eut un pincement au cœur. Jaloux, il était jaloux. Pourtant, il n'avait pas à l'être. Il se sentait bien avec Aliénor et avait depuis longtemps intégré le fait qu'il ne se passerait rien entre Lily et lui.

Aliénor, ne se rendant compte de rien, l'entraîna par la main vers le bar pour rejoindre Remus et leur servir un verre. Lily et Liam (il venait de retrouver son prénom) étaient maintenant assis sur le sable et discutaient en regardant la mer. Que pouvait-il bien se dire ? Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Sirius qui se précipitait vers eux comme un chien fou, Marlène le suivant à quelques pas avec un sourire amusé.

« Bain de minuit ? On va se faire un bain de minuit ? » Proposa Sirius avec bien trop d'enthousiasme.

Ses amis déclinèrent en riant. Sirius les supplia encore.

« Aucune chance que je mette un pied dans l'eau ce soir, » lui répondit Marlène.

Sirius la regarda avec un sourire espiègle avant d'échanger un regard avec ses amis. Puis il se précipita vers Marlène et la porta par les hanches, courant vers la mer alors que celle-ci se débattait à grands cris. Arrivé où les vagues mourraient, Sirius lâcha Marlène qui tomba les fesses dans l'eau. Elle cria, furieuse, en éclaboussant Sirius. Les Maraudeurs s'étaient approchés et riaient à gorges déployées.

« Aller, tout le monde à l'eau ! » Cria Sirius en enlevant son T-shirt.

James, pris d'un soudain élan d'insouciance, l'imita et les deux garçons se retrouvèrent à courir dans l'eau en caleçon, sautant au-dessus des vagues. Ils s'éloignèrent jusqu'à avoir de l'eau jusqu'aux épaules alors que le reste de la bande était resté au bord de l'eau. Soudain James vit passer un bout de tissu devant ses yeux et il réalisa quand Marlène l'agita au dessus de sa tête en riant qu'il s'agissait du caleçon de Sirius.

« Vengeance ! » Cria-t-elle victorieuse.

James ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant la moue boudeuse de Sirius.

« euh … tu veux bien aller récupérer mon caleçon, Cornedrue ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Désolé vieux, c'est ton problème, pas le mien, » dit-il en s'éloignant de quelques mouvements de brasse.

Il ressortit de l'eau et conjura une serviette de laquelle il s'entoura. Il regarda Sirius s'époumoner au loin et Marlène faire un petite danse de la joie. Non loin de lui, Lily toujours assise sur le sable mais seule, riait aux éclats. James parcourut la plage des yeux et vit que Liam était désormais près du bar en grande conversation avec son ami, Franck et Alice. Il sourit et la rejoignit, s'asseyant près d'elle.

Lily envoya un sourire amusé à James. Celui-ci passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer et éclaboussant donc Lily de quelques gouttes d'eau froides. Elle grimaça.

« James ! » S'insurgea-t-elle en riant.

Il lui fit un sourire en coin et enleva ses lunettes pour les essuyer.

« Alors ? Le frère de Marlène et toi … ? commença-t-il.  
\- Quoi « le frère de Marlène et moi » ?  
\- Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre, fit-il remarquer. Il se passe quelque chose entre vous ? »

Lily l'observa quelques secondes. Il avait l'air détaché et pas le moins affecté par ses propos. Lily s'étonna d'en être déçue mais elle éclata de rire.

« Bien sûr que non. Nous sommes juste amis.  
\- Ah. »

Le sourire de James s'agrandit imperceptiblement mais Lily le remarqua. Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus fort. A cet instant, elle le trouvait mignon, ses cheveux mouillés, sa mâchoire carrée, son sourire qui avait toujours été enfantin, les yeux pétillants de joie et d'insouciance. Elle plissa les yeux alors qu'il remettait ses lunettes.

« Aurais-tu été jaloux, Potter ? Demanda-t-elle.  
\- Moi ? Jaloux ? Bien sûr que non. Juste … inquiet … il est quand même bien plus vieux que toi, » se défendit-il.

Lily secoua la tête en riant, pas dupe mais contente de son attitude. Elle savait que James et Aliénor s'aimaient mais elle était aussi heureuse que James ne l'ait quand même pas tout à fait oublié. Elle l'aimait bien, elle l'aimait beaucoup même. Elle déglutit, se rendant compte de la situation.

« Je voulais te remercier, commença-t-il plus sérieusement. Pour tout à l'heure. Ça m'a fait du bien. »

Lily le regarda et fut touchée par la gratitude qu'elle percevait dans son regard doux. Pendant un millième de seconde, son regard descendit vers ses lèvres. Elle avait subitement envie de l'embrasser. Elle se mit une claque mentale.

James se tourna vers la mer et éclata de rire. Lily suivit son regard. Sirius avait visiblement perdu toute sa patience et sortait de l'eau, nu comme un ver, ses mains cachant son entrejambe. Il courut vers Marlène et tenta d'attraper son caleçon de ses mains, révélant sa nudité aux yeux de tous. Lily parvint à se couvrir les yeux avant de voir quoi que ce soit.

« C'est pas vrai, bougonna-t-elle entre la gêne et l'amusement.  
\- Et bien alors, Lily, ça fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu rougir en regardant Sirius ! Rit James. Retomberais-tu amoureuse de lui ?  
\- Oh la ferme, dit Lily en lui donnant un coup de coude amical. Tu sais très bien que je n'ai jamais été amoureuse de lui »

James rit et Lily déglutit une nouvelle fois. Non, elle n'était pas amoureuse de Sirius mais surement un peu de son meilleur ami.

* * *

Titre : _I'm not in love_ de 10cc. J'aime bien le fait que Lily refuse le moindre sentiment qu'elle pourrait éprouver pour James. Qu'elle essaye de s'en convaincre, comme dans cette jolie chanson que je me vois bien écouter assise sur le sable, contemplant un coucher de soleil. Pour la petite anecdote, j'ai redécouvert ce titre dans les "Awesome Mix" des Gardiens de la Galaxy ... les compiles qui mettent de bonne humeur !

Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?

Comme on sait Lily et James commencent à sortir ensemble pendant leur dernière année à Poudlard, attendez vous à ce qu'ils soient (enfin) ensemble dans le prochain chapitre !


	8. Mercredi 24 août 1977 - Pigs On the Wing

Je suis vraiment désolée de n'avoir pas posté aussi vite que je l'avais prévu ! Voici donc deux nouveaux chapitres et j'espère poster les derniers dans la semaine qui arrive (je devrais être bien moins occupée). Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Mercredi 24 août 1977 – Pigs on the wing**

Lily s'éveilla rapidement ce matin-là. La lumière du soleil filtrait déjà sous les lourds rideaux de la fenêtre. Elle fut déboussolée quelques secondes, ne reconnaissant ni sa chambre chez son père, ni son dortoir à Poudlard, ni même la chambre de James à Godric's Hollow. Puis elle se rassura, se souvenant qu'elle était dans son tout nouvel appartement d'une pièce dans lequel elle avait emménagé quelques jours plus tôt. Elle se tourna sur le côté et perçut dans la pénombre le profil de James qui dormait la bouche légèrement ouverte. Elle s'approcha pour se blottir contre lui et déposer un baiser sur sa mâchoire. Il bougea légèrement mais sans se réveiller.

Lily regarda attentivement l'horloge pour que ses yeux puissent en percevoir les aiguilles dans la pénombre. Il était 7h18. Le carillon ne retentirait que dans un petit quart d'heure.

Bien qu'elle aurait préféré rester dans les bras de James, Lily se leva et enfila un T-shirt et un pantalon en toile. Elle saisit sa baguette et l'alluma faiblement. Elle dû slalomer entre les cartons pas encore déballés pour atteindre l'évier et la cuisinière sur laquelle elle mit de l'eau à chauffer. Elle sortit ensuite de la pièce pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Quand elle en ressortit après avoir pris une douche et s'être habillée, les rideaux de la pièce principale qui servait à la fois de cuisine, de salon et de chambre étaient ouverts. Elle sourit à James, toujours étendu dans le lit et qui regardait le plafond avec des yeux fatigués, lunettes sur le nez.

« Bonjour, » chantonna-t-elle faiblement en remplissant deux grandes tasses de thé.

Pour seul réponse, James grogna. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas du matin et sourit tendrement. Elle se dirigea vers le lit, posa les deux tasses de thé sur la table de chevet et alla enlacer James. Celui-ci l'embrassa tendrement et soupira, passant une main sur son visage.

« Tu as bien dormi ? Demanda-t-elle à voix mi-basse.  
\- Hum … et toi ? Je t'ai senti te tourner et te retourner toute la nuit. Ajouta-t-il d'une voix roque.  
\- Oui, j'étais un peu stressée. Tu sais comment je suis, répondit-elle en se redressant et en lui tendant une tasse de thé. Je dois partir dans moins d'une demi-heure. Tu veux prendre une douche ici ou tu repasses par chez toi ? »

James se redressa, accepta la tasse qu'elle lui tendait alors que Lily s'échappait du lit pour aller s'affairer à préparer des toasts tout en sirotant son thé. Il la regarda avec un sourire. Il n'en revenait toujours pas que Lily et lui soient finalement ensemble.

A la rentrée de leur septième année, James s'était rendu compte que son béguin, pour ne pas dire son amour, pour Lily était resté indemne. Alors par respect pour Aliénor, il l'avait quitté. Il n'avait pas cherché à séduire Lily dans un premier temps, préférant son amitié à quoi que ce soit de moins. Et contre toute attente, ils s'étaient rapprochés, passant régulièrement du temps ensemble grâce à leurs amis communs mais aussi s'attachant à prendre des moments pour eux deux pendant lesquels ils se confiaient l'un à l'autre. Au bout de quelques mois, Lily lui avait avoué timidement qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Et le plus naturellement du monde, ils s'étaient mis ensemble.

« Je vais repasser par chez moi, » répondit-il.

Il se leva, enfila un caleçon et rejoignit Lily. Il passa ses bras autour de ses hanches pour caresser son ventre. Une main s'aventura un peu plus haut sous sa chemise.

« Tu aurais dû me réveiller pour la douche, » lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille avec un sourire en coin.

Lily tourna la tête vers lui et l'embrassa avec un sourire.

« Pas ce matin James, je vais être en retard.  
\- 10 minutes suffisent et ça te détendrait avant cette conférence, » argumenta-t-il.

D'un geste de la main, il força Lily à se tourner vers lui et à délaisser les toasts qu'elle était en train de tartiner. Ses mains descendirent et palpèrent ses fesses. Lily soupira contre sa joue.

« James, » grogna-t-elle avec une pointe d'avertissement mais aussi de désir.

Le jeune homme concerné se pencha pour l'embrasser dans le cou et remonter jusqu'à son lobe d'oreille qu'il attrapa entre ses lèvres. Lily gémit faiblement puis déterminée à ne pas se faire avoir, elle le repoussa doucement.

« James. Pas ce matin. »

James soupira de frustration et fit mine de bouder. Il se détacha d'elle et retourna vers le lit.

« Si c'est comme ça, je me recouche, dit-il en s'enfuyant dans les draps.  
\- James, l'appela Lily en mordant dans un toast. Je dois être parti dans 20 minutes, l'informa-t-elle.  
\- Et alors ? Moi, je ne commences pas avant 10h aujourd'hui. Je peux encore dormir au moins une heure. »

Lily soupira, lassée d'avoir ce débat avec lui.

« Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas la question. C'est mon appartement, je ne veux pas que tu y sois quand je ne suis pas là. Comme moi je n'irai pas chez toi sans toi, réexpliqua-t-elle pour ce qui lui semblait être la trentième fois.  
\- Je ne comprend pas ..., commença James en la regardant depuis le lit.  
\- Je sais mais … coupa Lily  
\- … pourquoi tu t'obstines à vouloir vivre dans cette cage à scroutt alors que tu serais tellement mieux chez moi.  
\- Parce que justement c'est chez toi. Et puis, si tu trouves que c'est une cage à scroutt comme tu dis, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu voudrais y rester, » se fâcha-t-elle.

Depuis mi-juillet, depuis qu'ils avaient reçu leurs résultats d'ASPIC et que Lily avait été acceptée à l'université magique d'Oxford, la discussion entre eux était toujours la même. Lily avait tout de suite signifiée à son père qu'elle voulait prendre son indépendance et déménager de la maison familiale. James lui avait sans hésitation proposé de venir vivre avec lui dans le cottage de Godric's Hollow. Mais Lily avait refusé avec maladresse : elle avait éclaté de rire, lui avait rappelé qu'il ne sortait ensemble que depuis quelques mois et que de toute façon, il était hors de question qu'elle vive à ses crochets. Celui-ci l'avait très mal pris et Lily avait dû argumenter pendant plusieurs jours pour qu'il arrête de bouder. Il avait fini par comprendre ses raisons et avec le renfort de Sirius, Remus et Peter, il avait même convenu que c'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Il ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de ramener le sujet sur le tapis, se défiant de faire changer la jeune femme d'avis et aussi parce qu'il voulait passer tout son temps avec elle.

La mâchoire serrée, James se résigna, sortit du lit et s'habilla rapidement. Lily le regarda faire patiemment mais l'attrapa par le bras quand il passa près d'elle pour rejoindre la sortie.

« James, commença-t-elle doucement, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en fais tout un plat sachant que depuis le début de l'été, on a dû passer au maximum cinq nuits l'un sans l'autre. Ça sera pareil. On se retrouvera pratiquement tous les soirs, que ce soit ici ou chez toi. L'avantage cependant, c'est que tu n'auras plus à transplanner discrètement pour ne pas que mon père t'entende.  
\- Oui mais justement, ça ne serait pas plus simple qu'on vive directement ensemble ? Demanda-t-il penaud.  
\- Si. Mais je t'assures que tu seras bien content que je puisse être ici quand tu organiseras une soirée Poker avec tes potes et que moi je devrais réviser pour mes examens. »

Nouvel argument. Et elle marquait un point. Elle lui sourit et lui tendit un toast. James soupira, lui sourit à son tours et mordit dans le pain.

« T'as gagné, abandonna-t-il. Mais ce soir, on prend un bain ensemble, chez moi, proposa-t-il.  
\- Je ne demande pas mieux, » souffla-t-elle en l'embrassant.

Les deux amoureux s'installèrent autour de la petite table ronde que Lily avait récupéré dans le grenier de son père et prirent leur petit-déjeuner. Malgré ses supplications pour que James se prépare rapidement, Lily dû se fâcher quand il retourna l'appartement à la recherche de sa baguette alors qu'elle allait être en retard.

« James …  
\- Attend, j'en ai pour une seconde, dit-il, à quatre pattes en train de chercher sous le lit.  
\- Accio baguette de James, » récita Lily en sortant la sienne.

La baguette sortit de la salle de bain et se posa docilement dans la main que Lily avait tendue. James se releva, sourit et se précipita vers elle.

« Bien joué Lily, dit-il en ajustant son chapeau et en se penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser.  
\- James, bon sang, je suis déjà en retard, grogna-t-elle. Tu es vraiment pénible ! Tempêta-t-elle alors qu'elle fermait la porte d'entrée à clef. Tu sais très bien que je déteste être en retard !  
\- Je sais Lily, je suis désolée.  
\- J'espère que tu l'es !  
\- On se retrouve ce soir aux trois balais avec les autres ?  
\- Oui, répondit Lily sèchement.  
\- Bonne journée, mon amour, continua James en se penchant pour l'embrasser.  
\- C'est ça, bonne journée, » dit-elle avec humeur avant de transplanner.

James sourit, attendri. Quelle caractère elle avait. Il ne faisait pas exprès de la faire râler, il fallait dire qu'elle montait rapidement sur ses grands sombrals. Depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, certaines facettes de son comportement ou certaines indélicatesses de sa part avaient mené à de nombreuses disputes. James était d'un naturel conciliant et revenait facilement vers elle pour s'excuser. Lily était bien plus orgueilleuse. Il avait souvent craint qu'elle ne le quitte. Cependant, il s'était avéré qu'elle n'était pas tant rancunière et il suffisait à James un mot doux ou une phrase comique pour lui faire retrouver le sourire et la tendresse. Il ne s'inquiéta donc pas outre mesure de son départ furieux mais se dit qu'il devrait réfléchir à une façon de se faire pardonner.

Il transplanna finalement chez lui à Godric's Hollow. James avait décidé après la mort de ses parents de reprendre les affaires de son père. Durant sa dernière année à Poudlard, il avait redoublé d'effort pour réviser ses ASPIC tout en se renseignant sur les propriétés immobilières, les activités touristiques, les droits et actions qui appartenaient à sa famille. Nestor, le bras droit de son père, l'avait soutenu et ils se retrouvaient désormais dès que c'était possible pour développer Potter Inc. James s'était trouvé un talent certain dans les relations publiques. Après une réunion-bilan avec Nestor, il devait, ce jour-là, se rendre au ministère pour y rencontrer le directeur du département de contrôle du commerce magique.

Lily sortit de l'amphithéâtre les yeux pétillants. Elle était ravi de sa journée dans le cursus universitaire de Potionniste. Il s'agissait plus d'une journée de présentation pendant laquelle elle avait rencontré ses camarades et où on lui avait expliqué comment se déroulerait ses deux nouvelles années d'étude : la majeure partie du temps serait consacré à un stage qu'elle avait obtenu et déjà commencé depuis quelques semaines au laboratoire de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste pour maladies et blessures magiques. Environ une fois par mois, elle serait cependant amenée à retrouver ses camarades à l'Université magique d'Oxford pour des journées de conférences ou d'ateliers encadrés par d'imminents maîtres des Potions.

Ses livres serrés contre sa poitrine, elle marchait vers le Forum, centre de l'Université duquel les départs par cheminée ou transplannage avaient lieu et discutait gaiement avec Ruth, une de ses camarades pour les deux ans à venir. Elle vit du coin de l'œil Severus les dépasser. Il suivait le même cursus. Même si Lily s'était préparer à l'y voir, elle n'avait pu empêcher son cœur de se serrer lorsqu'il était entré dans l'amphithéâtre. Ils s'étaient évités toute la journée et ne s'était pas adressé un seul mot, bien qu'ils ne soient que sept à suivre cette formation.

Lily secoua la tête pour effacer son ancien ami de ses pensées et reprit sa conversation avec Ruth.

« Je n'en reviens toujours pas que Nicolas Flamel en personne vienne nous faire une conférence en février, disait celle-ci avec excitation. Il est tellement brillant, l'un des plus grands sorciers des temps modernes.  
\- De tous les temps tu veux dire ? Ajouta Lily en souriant. Il doit avoir au moins … 600 ans ! »

Ruth pouffa alors qu'elles atteignaient le forum. Malgré la masse d'étudiant, Lily repéra tout de suite James au centre de l'immense salle. Elle fut étonné de le trouver là mais sourit, attendrie de l'attention qu'il lui portait. Elle salua Ruth et s'approcha de lui. Quand il la vit approcher, il sourit mais Lily y décela de la peine. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« James ? Il ne fallait pas venir me chercher, lui dit-elle. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
\- L'amour que je lui portes ne suffit-il pas à ce que je vienne chercher ma petite-amie ? »

Il se pencha vers elle et déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue sachant que Lily n'aimait pas les démonstrations affectives en public. A Poudlard, bien que beaucoup s'en doute, peu connaissait le côté romantique de leur relation en dehors de leurs amis les plus proches. Lily lui répondit d'un sourire peu convaincu.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Redemanda-t-elle.  
\- Pas ici, lui répondit James en perdant son sourire. On ne va pas aux Trois Balais, on va directement chez moi. Les autres sont prévenus. »

Lily n'osa pas poser davantage de questions devant le regard inquiet et la mâchoire serrée de James. Elle se laissa entraîner vers une cheminée et disparut la première dans les flammes pour rejoindre le Berceau. James la suivit de près. Ils furent accueillis par Sirius qui les attendait dans le salon, un verre de Whisky dans la main.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Lily véritablement inquiète cette fois.  
\- Des attentats … » répondit James en se servant lui aussi un verre.

Lily resta abasourdie quelques secondes. Depuis quelques années, il y avait souvent des attentats provoqués par un groupe d'extrémistes qui refusait les sorciers nés-de-moldus dans la société magique. Mais plusieurs d'un coup, jamais. Alors qu'elle allait poser davantage de questions, l'alarme de la cheminée retentit. James se précipita pour aller vérifier l'identité du nouvel arrivant. Elle entendit quelques bribes de conversation et Marlène et Remus entrèrent dans le salon à la suite de James. Marlène se précipita vers elle et l'enlaça.

« Tu vas bien Lily ? Demanda-t-elle.  
\- Oui. Et toi ? Je … quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? »

Ils s'installèrent sur les canapés autour de la table basse alors que James faisait apparaître différentes boissons. Remus commença :

« Il y a eu un attentat sur le chemin de Traverses.  
\- à Pré-Au-Lard également, continua Sirius semblant étonné par l'information de Remus.  
\- Il y a eu trois attentats simultanés. Un sur le chemin de Traverses, un à Pré-Au-Lard et un au ministère, » leur apprit James en s'asseyant près de Lily.

Les jeunes gens restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, le temps de s'approprier la nouvelle. Marlène et James semblèrent être les seuls à connaître déjà l'histoire et ils se contentèrent de boire une gorgée de leur verre d'un air sombre.

« Au ministère ? S'exclama soudain Sirius. Comment est-ce possible ?  
\- simultanément ? Demanda Lily d'une voix tremblante.  
\- Vous savez si c'était des Mangemorts ? » Ajouta Remus.

James et Marlène se firent un devoir de leur donner toutes les informations qu'ils avaient. Apparemment, des Mangemorts avaient réussi à infiltrer le ministère et avait tué l'un des membre du Magenmagot, torturant au passage plusieurs autres fonctionnaires. Dans le même temps, d'autres Mangemorts s'en étaient pris à une entreprise de réparation d'objet magique à Pré-Au-Lard et à un magasin d'instruments de musique sur le Chemin de Traverse. Les gérants et les membres du personnel présents avait été tués ainsi que deux passants. La marque des ténèbres, une immense tête de mort ayant un serpent en guise de langue, avait flotté au dessus des trois lieux, signe que les attentats étaient revendiqués par les Mangemorts.

James avait appris cela par un de ses contacts professionnels alors qu'on lui interdisait le passage vers le Ministère qui avait été fermé pour quelques jours. Marlène, elle, travaillait à la Gazette du sorcier en tant que stagiaire. Elle leur raconta comment les notes étaient arrivés les unes après les autres, plongeant les bureaux dans une torpeur morose.

« En tout cas, ils ont bien réalisé leur coups, analysa Remus. Armis était le membre du Magenmagot qui avait déposé un projet de loi appelant à ce que le statut du sang ne soit plus mentionné sur les dossiers de candidature et ainsi éviter la discrimination à l'embauche.  
\- Oui, et il est de notoriété publique que Septimus Weasley adorait les inventions moldus et qu'il les détournait en version sorcière dans son magasin, soupira Sirius.  
\- Et pour le magasin d'instrument de musique ? Demanda Lily.  
\- Il a été créé par un né-de-moldu. La renseigna Marlène. On peut être sûr que les employeurs vont maintenant y réfléchir à deux fois avant d'embaucher quelqu'un qui ne soit pas de sang-pur. »

Lily frissonna. James lui lança un regard triste et lui caressa tendrement le dos pour la rassurer.

« C'est ridicule, que vont devenir les nés-moldus ? » Demanda Lily d'une voix cassée.

Ses amis la regardèrent avec compassion, comprenant qu'elle craignait elle-même pour sa carrière.

« Je ne sais pas, dit Sirius. Certains retourneront sûrement dans le monde moldu. Vous vous souvenez de Mary McDonalds ? Elle était préfète de Gryffondor quand nous étions en cinquième année. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait coupé tous les ponts avec le monde sorcier. »

James fronça les sourcils. Il ne voulait pas admettre qu'un sorcier, quelque soit ses origines, puisse renier ses pouvoirs, même pour sauver sa vie.

« Il y aura toujours des employeurs qui ne prêteront pas attention à cela et qui voudront embaucher les meilleurs, qu'ils soient nés-moldus ou non, dit-il avec détermination.  
\- Je ne sais pas James, dit Marlène d'une voix douce. Mon père a beau trouvé toutes ces histoires d'une débilité profonde, je sais qu'il commence à faire attention aux origines pour ses employés.  
\- Comment ça ? Ton père ? Ne me dis pas qu'il va se mettre à la botte des Mangemorts ? S'insurgea-t-il.  
\- Bien sûr que non, mais il a peur. Il ne veut pas mettre ses employés en danger, il ne veut pas avoir leur mort sur la conscience. »

Le salon retomba dans un silence pesant.

« Vous avez souhaité son anniversaire à Peter ? Demanda soudainement Sirius, souhaitant sans doute alléger l'atmosphère.  
\- Non je comptais faire ça ce soir, lui répondit Remus.  
\- Moi aussi, dit Lily refoulant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.  
\- On a qu'à lui envoyer une lettre commune, proposa Sirius.  
\- Bonne idée, souffla Marlène alors que James allait déjà chercher plumes, encre et parchemins. Quelqu'un a de ses nouvelles ? Où est-ce qu'il est déjà ?  
\- En Inde. Il y passe le mois avec Isha et sa famille.  
\- Pauvre Peter, lui qui déteste voyager, il a fallu qu'il se trouve une copine dont les parents habitent en Inde, rit James.  
\- Que veux-tu ? Peut-être qu'il va adorer voyager à présent. Après tout, il a l'air bien accro à cette nana, » dit Sirius.

Les cinq amis se mirent à écrire la lettre pour Peter. Puis Remus, Sirius et Marlène enlacèrent leur couple d'amis et s'en allèrent par Cheminette.

« Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu Marlène donner l'adresse de Sirius ? » Demanda James les sourcils froncés une fois que celle-ci eut disparu.

Lily haussa les épaules avec un sourire. Sirius et Marlène entretenaient une relation pour le moins chaotique. Un jour, ils s'aimaient, le lendemain, ils rompaient, pour mieux se remettre ensemble le surlendemain. Ça avait duré pendant presque toute leur dernière année. Mais depuis le début de l'été, Marlène avait assuré à Lily que c'était fini avec Sirius et Sirius avait déclaré à James que maintenant que leurs études à Poudlard étaient terminées, il n'allait plus se prendre la tête avec Marlène et bien en profiter pour fréquenter « plein d'autres filles ».

« Tu as faim ? Demanda Lily en se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour faire bonne figure.  
\- Bof … pas trop.  
\- Moi non plus, avoua-t-elle la gorge serrée. James … » commença-t-elle dans une plainte.

Les images, les paroles et les histoires de la soirée tournaient toujours dans son esprit. Elle avait réussi à garder le contrôle de ses émotions devant ses amis mais à présent que seul James était là, près d'elle, prêt à la soutenir, elle était sur le point de craquer. En un instant, il était sur elle et la prenait tendrement dans ses bras. Il lui embrassa le front. Elle éclata en sanglot. James lui murmura des mots doux à l'oreille, empêchant tant bien que mal sa voix de trembler de sa propre terreur.

Il détestait voir Lily dans cet état. Elle lui avait déjà fait part de ses doutes quant à sa place dans le monde. Il savait qu'elle avait hésité à chercher un programme à l'étranger ou à suivre des cours dans une université moldue pour les quelques années à venir. Mais égoïstement, et aussi parce qu'il ne comprenait pas, James l'avait convaincue de s'inscrire dans un cursus de potionniste, d'abord parce que c'était le souhait le plus cher de Lily et qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser qui que ce soit l'éloigner de son rêve et ensuite parce qu'à partir du moment où ils s'étaient enfin mis à se fréquenter, il refusait désormais de vivre sans elle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, mon amour, je te protégerai. Sèche tes larmes, s'il te plait. On devait passer la soirée à se câliner dans un bon bain chaud je crois, non ? »

Lily s'éloigna et lui fit un sourire triste. James essuya ses larmes et l'embrassa tendrement. Si il était impuissant face aux événements qui se tramaient dans le monde sorcier, il s'était donné pour mission de toujours la rassurer.

« Je ne sais pas si je suis d'humeur, souffla-t-elle.  
\- Viens, je vais te faire couler un bain, ça te fera du bien. Et si tu n'as pas envie que je sois dedans avec toi, ce n'est pas grave. »

Lily s'accrocha à son cou et l'embrassa avec gratitude. Si elle avait toujours pensé, avant qu'ils se mettent ensemble, que James ne devait pas être un très bon petit-ami, elle se rendait compte chaque jour à quel point elle s'était trompé. Il était à la fois doux et espiègle mais surtout, il était attentif et compréhensif. Et cela la remplissait de désir.

Alors que James l'avait prise dans ses bras et l'avait conduit jusqu'à son lit, Lily l'embrassa avec plus de passion. James répondit à son baiser avec ardeur puis s'éloigna malgré lui. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le couloir.

« Où vas-tu ? Demanda Lily, peu contente de son éloignement.  
\- Et bien, je … je vais te faire couler un bain, » répondit James innocemment.

Il la dévisagea quelques secondes cherchant son aval et comme Lily souriait, il sortit. Elle se leva à son tours et le rejoignit dans la salle de bain. L'eau était déjà en train de couler et James lisait les étiquettes des bouteilles de savon. Lily s'approcha derrière lui et passa ses mains sur son torse, embrassant sa nuque. Elle s'attaqua aux boutons de sa robe. James se tourna vers elle.

« Je croyais que tu n'étais pas d'humeur, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.  
\- Je suis d'humeur à te montrer combien je t'aime, » répondit-elle d'une voix suave.

James se retourna complètement et l'embrassa, faisant tomber sa robe qu'elle avait finit de déboutonner.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après qu'ils aient tendrement fait l'amour contre le meuble lavabo, Lily entra dans le bain et s'assit entre les jambes de James, calant son dos contre son torse. James prit une éponge et mouilla tendrement les cheveux de Lily. Elle poussa un soupir de bien-être. James embrassa le haut du crâne de Lily, faisant glisser l'éponge sur son épaule et sur sa poitrine.

« James. Je suis désolée pour ce matin, dit Lily d'une petite voix.  
\- Ce matin ? L'interrogea James.  
\- De m'être énervée et d'être partie comme ça.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas Lily, ce n'est pas grave, dit James dans un haussement d'épaule. Je sais combien je peux être pénible parfois. Et ce ne sera sans doute pas la dernière fois que tu seras en colère contre moi.  
\- J'essaierai que ça le soit, dit-elle en se décrochant de son torse et en se tournant pour le regarder. Si jamais … s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose aujourd'hui, je m'en serais toujours voulu de t'avoir quitté de la sorte. »

Les yeux de Lily s'embuèrent et bien que sa gorge soit serrée, James lui fit un sourire rassurant et s'approcha pour l'embrasser et la serrer contre lui. Il connaissait suffisamment Lily pour savoir qu'au moindre de ses écarts, elle s'énerverait aussitôt. Mais il la comprenait. Quand il avait été mis au courant des attaques, sa peur que Lily fasse partie des victimes lui avait provoqué une réelle détresse. En fait, il n'y avait pas un jour où il n'était pas terrifié qu'il lui arrive quelque chose et qu'il la perde. Fichue guerre.

* * *

Titre : _Pigs on the wing_ (partie 1 et 2) des Pink Floyd (1977). En un mot, pour le soutien mutuel entre James et Lily pour surmonter la peur de la guerre.

Ne sont-ils pas mignons, nos amoureux ?

Dans le prochain chapitre, on en saura plus sur comment nos héros entrent dans l'Ordre du Phénix !


	9. Jeudi 24 août 1978 - Heroes

**Jeudi 24 août 1978 - Heroes**

James sortit de son bureau. Il avait enfin clôturé le dossier de vente d'une des propriétés de Potter Inc. à Loutry Ste Chaspoule. Ça n'avait pas été facile, les investisseurs étaient de plus en plus réticents à acquérir des biens dans les villages sorciers à cause des attentats qui y avaient lieu de plus en plus régulièrement. Les mangemorts n'avaient plus frappé avec la même puissance que l'année précédente, ils se contentaient à présent de faire régner la terreur par des attaques sur certaines familles. Peu en mourrait désormais mais beaucoup était torturé et sombrait dans la folie. Les sorciers en étaient même venu à ne plus prononcer le nom de Lord Voldemort, chef des Mangemorts, à voix-haute, craignant des représailles.

James maudit les Mangemorts et Voldemort. Il descendit l'escalier pour retrouver Peter, affalé sur le canapé du salon à ne rien faire d'autres que de regarder le plafond d'un œil hagard.

« Aller mon vieux Queudver, ce soir, on sort, lui dit-il.  
\- Pas envie, grommela son ami.  
\- Ce n'était pas une question ! »

James se dirigea vers la cheminée et s'agenouilla près des cendres. Il lança la poudre de cheminette dans le foyer et passa sa tête au-dessus des flammes. Remus ne tarda pas à lui répondre.

« Salut Lunard. Une tournée des bars ce soir, ça te dit ? Pour l'anniversaire de Queudver, il en a bien besoin.  
\- Aller. Je dois juste finir une traduction, répondit Remus. Je vous rejoins d'ici … une heure ? »

James acquiesça et sortit de la cheminée.

Remus avait eu du mal à trouver un travail à cause de son statut de loup-garou. Mais depuis quelques mois, il avait été embauché par la Grande Bibliothèque Sorcière Britannique pour traduire de vieux manuscrits du latin vers l'anglais. Il pouvait travailler de chez lui et était payé à la mission. Ainsi il travaillait d'arrache-pied pour s'avancer sur les moments de pleine-lune pendant lesquels il ne pouvait pas assurer son travail. Et son employeur ne se rendait compte de rien.

James passa un rapide coup de miroir à Sirius pour l'inviter. Celui-ci l'informa qu'il devait travailler jusqu'à 23h mais qu'il les rejoindrait après, où qu'ils soient. Sirius entamait sa deuxième année de formation en tant qu'Auror et était déjà en grande partie sur le terrain.

James se tourna vers Peter qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

« Remus arrive dans une heure, ce ne serait pas du luxe que tu ailles prendre une douche, lui indiqua-t-il.  
\- Pas envie, » grogna Peter.

James souffla fortement. Peter squattait la chambre d'ami depuis quelques jours, du moins quand il parvenait à se lever du canapé pour la rejoindre. Il vivait un violent chagrin d'amour. Alors qu'il songeait sérieusement à demander sa petite-amie Isha en mariage, celle-ci l'avait quitté pour un autre. De plus, il venait de perdre son emploi et donc son appartement dans la foulée. James lui avait donc proposé de venir habiter avec lui quelques temps pensant que cela lui ferait du bien d'être entouré. Mais Peter ne faisait rien d'autre que de rester là à se morfondre. James avait été compatissant mais commençait à être à bout.

James attrapa un coussin et frappa Peter avec.

« ça suffit, tu ne vas pas rester là toute ta vie, cria-t-il en le frappant à nouveau.  
\- Mais …  
\- Alors maintenant tu te lèves et tu vas prendre une douche parce que là tu pues. Tu vas enfiler une robe et on sort ce soir !  
\- Mais …  
\- Y a pas de mais, dépêche-toi Peter, ou c'est moi qui t'y emmène et pas en douceur.  
\- Mais … répéta Peter en se redressant et en esquivant du bras les coups de coussin.  
\- Mais quoi ? Hurla James avec agacement.  
\- Je croyais que tu devais passer la soirée avec Lily ce soir. »

La fureur de James s'évanouit d'un coup. Mince, il avait oublié. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis le matin de la veille, une éternité selon lui. Tant pis, il l'emmènerait avec eux. Quoique, il lui avait quand même interdit de les accompagner dans un bar sorcier la semaine précédente, craignant que des Mangemorts passent par là. James grimaça, réfléchissant.

Les flammes prirent une couleur verte et James s'y dirigea. C'était justement Lily qui passa dans le salon et s'épousseta des mains.

« Bonjour mon amour, l'accueillit James.  
\- Salut, » dit-elle avec un sourire en s'approchant de lui pour l'embrasser.

Ils s'enlacèrent quelques secondes, James réfléchissant toujours à comment concilier soirée avec Lily et avec ses amis.

« Tu as passé une bonne journée ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Oui. Moins surprenante que celle d'hier, cependant. Je voudrais t'en parler justement. Salut Peter, » ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Celui-ci lui adressa un geste de la main. Tiens, il avait bougé, il était à présent assis.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là Peter ? Se fâcha faussement James. Je croyais t'avoir dit d'aller prendre une douche ! »

Peter fit signe qu'il capitulait et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en traînant les pieds. James se tourna vers Lily et l'entraîna par la main vers le canapé.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude en s'asseyant.  
\- J'ai eu la visite de Dumbledore au travail hier.  
\- Dumbledore ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?  
\- Non, non. Il voulait me voir, ajouta-t-elle avant de continuer devant le regard interrogateur de James. Il cherche quelqu'un pour faire des potions et Slughorn lui a parlé de moi.  
\- Il veut t'embaucher à Poudlard ? Mais pour quoi faire ?  
\- Non, en fait, c'est pour une organisation secrète qu'il a monté et qui vise à contrer Tu-Sais-Qui et ses larbins. »

James haussa les sourcils. Il n'était pas tant étonné de cette nouvelle, Dumbledore était un fervent défenseur des droits de chacun. Mais que Lily soit appelé à y participer, cela ne lui plaisait pas forcément.

« Il s'est déjà entouré de personnes de confiance, continua Lily. Mais il lui manque quelqu'un pour les ravitailler en potion de soin ou même d'attaque.  
\- D'attaque ? Lily, je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en danger.  
\- Je sais James, mais il m'a assuré que je ne craindrais rien, que je n'aurai vraiment qu'à faire des potions et à garder le secret. »

James grogna. Il n'aimait vraiment pas l'enthousiasme de Lily. Il était le premier à vouloir défendre les nés-de-moldus et à penser que Voldemort n'était qu'un psychopathe. Mais il voulait à tout prix préserver Lily de cette guerre.

« Je ne veux pas que tu acceptes, » dit-il simplement et il se leva pensant le sujet clos.

Lily le regarda se diriger vers la cuisine, bouche bée. Elle n'avait pas encore pris sa décision mais si elle en avait parlé avec James, c'était pour qu'ils y réfléchissent ensemble et non pas pour qu'il décide à sa place. La proposition de Dumbledore était très alléchante. Elle se sentait impuissante face aux troubles du monde sorcier et en faisant des potions, ce qu'elle savait et adorait faire, elle pourrait participer à la lutte. Elle suivit James dans la cuisine avec énervement.

« Mais je ne te demandes pas ton avis James ! S'exclama-t-elle. C'est moi qui prendrait la décision, quoique tu en penses.  
\- Mais Lily, c'est dangereux, répondit James ayant le bon goût de paraître gêné.  
\- Pour moi et les gens comme moi, c'est même dangereux de sortir dans le monde sorcier maintenant ! Alors si je peux aider à faire avancer les choses, je ne m'en priverai pas. Tu crois que j'ai envie que nos enfants vivent cette vie ? »

James resta bouche-bée. Elle n'avait jamais évoqué d'avoir des enfants. Parfois, James plaisantait là-dessus mais elle n'avait jamais fait le moindre commentaire sur le fait d'avoir des enfants et encore moins de lui. Il s'empêcha de sourire béatement. Il hocha lentement la tête.

« Je comprend. Mais alors, je veux faire ça avec toi. Je veux t'aider et savoir ce que tu dois faire. Et donner mon avis, même si tu ne le respectes pas. »

Lily se calma instantanément. Elle acquiesça en souriant et s'approcha de lui pour l'enlacer.

« Je pense que Dumbledore ne sera pas contre un petit peu d'aide en plus. D'ailleurs, je suis désolée, mais je dois voir Marlène ce soir.  
\- Marlène ? pourquoi ?  
\- Dumbledore m'a dit d'aller la voir si j'avais des questions, expliqua Lily en haussant les épaules.  
\- Tu veux dire que … Marlène fait partie de cette organisation ? Demanda James en se détachant d'elle pour la regarder interloqué.  
\- Il faut croire, oui. Ça ne m'étonne même pas en fait. Alors, ça ne te dérange pas de reporter notre soirée en amoureux ? »

James fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes.

« Et bien, je suis déçu qu'on ne passe pas la soirée ensemble mais on peut remettre ça à demain, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Je profiterai de la soirée pour aller boire un verre avec Peter pour son anniversaire.  
\- Merci, mon amour, sourit Lily en l'embrassant. T'es le meilleur ! »

Lily le remercia à nouveau d'un baiser au moment où Peter sortait de la salle de bain.

« C'est bon, Lily ? Tu es d'accord pour qu'on sorte ce soir ? » demanda-t-il.

James eut beau écarquiller les yeux et secouer la tête derrière Lily, Peter avait parlé trop vite. Lily plissa les yeux quelques secondes cherchant à comprendre puis elle se tourna vers James et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

« James ! S'outra-t-elle. Et tu m'aurais laisser culpabiliser ! »

James fit un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace et se confondit en excuses. Finalement, Lily sourit, les lèvres pincées et embrassa James.

« Je file, dit-elle. Mais tu me revaudras ça, Monsieur Potter ! Passez une bonne soirée les garçons, » chantonna-t-elle en reprenant la cheminée.

Elle alla directement chez Marlène et sortit de sa cheminée quand elle l'autorisa à entrer. Après une étreinte et les salutations d'usage, les deux filles s'installèrent dans la cuisine et Marlène leur servit un verre. Lily entra directement dans le vif du sujet. Marlène lui parla donc de l'Ordre du Phénix.

« Je n'y suis entré il n'y a que quelques mois. En gros, ce sont surtout des réunions où chacun donne des informations susceptibles d'endiguer l'influence des Mangemorts sur le monde magique britannique. Je sais qu'il y a aussi des missions de sauvetage et également de protection de certaines victimes ou même victimes potentielles mais seuls les concernés sont au courant.  
\- Et toi, tu y fais quoi ? Demanda Lily  
\- Je rapporte des informations de la Gazette. Généralement, l'ordre est déjà au courant des attaques ou des choses qui sont déjà arrivées, mais par exemple, l'autre fois, je leur ai signalé qu'un des journalistes allait sortir un papier dans lequel il soutenait à demi-mot les actions des Mangemorts et appelait les sorciers de pure souche à se rallier à cette rébellion. Ils ont fait suivre le journaliste et il s'avère que c'est un Mangemort.  
\- Comment peut-on être sûr que ça en est un ?  
\- Les Mangemorts portent un tatouage sur le bras gauche. Une marque des ténèbres.  
\- Et alors, l'Ordre du Phénix a arrêté ce Mangemort ?  
\- Ils ne peuvent pas, ils n'ont aucune autorité légale. Mais il y a quelques Aurors dans l'Ordre et eux, se sont chargés de l'arrêter pour une raison ou une autre et ont prouvé ensuite que c'était un Mangemort grâce à la marque. Et donc, son papier n'a pas été publié »

Lily comprit que Dumbledore avait le bras long et déjà de bonnes cartes en main pour arrêter cette guerre.

« C'est Dumbledore qui est venu te chercher toi aussi ? Demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.  
\- Non, dit Marlène avec un rire amusé. C'est mon frère Liam. Depuis qu'il s'est amouraché de sa moldue, il est déterminé à prendre part aux combats. Il a envisagé de reprendre des études pour devenir Auror et il en a rencontré un qui était proche de Dumbledore. Il l'a convaincu de garder son travail d'historien et qu'il serait plus utile dans l'ordre. Et quand Dumbledore a su que je travaillais à la Gazette du Sorcier, il lui a demandé de m'en parler. Je n'ai pas hésité très longtemps.  
\- Et pourquoi moi ? Il doit bien connaître des Maîtres des potions bien plus doués que moi, fit remarquer Lily. Rien que Slughorn ...  
\- Oui, j'étais aussi étonnée quand il m'a demandé ce que je pensais de toi pour rentrer dans l'Ordre. Mais Dumbledore a ses raisons, j'imagine. »

Lily réfléchit quelques secondes. Elle savait qu'elle accepterait. Elle était à la fois rassurée sur le niveau de danger et déterminée à aider.

« Et Sirius, il est au courant ?  
\- Non, du moins moi, je ne lui en ai pas parlé. Mais je pense qu'il se doute de quelque chose.  
\- Pourquoi ne lui as-tu rien dit ?  
\- Notre relation est un peu trop … instable. On arrête pas de se disputer et de rompre. Je ne pense pas qu'il le ferait mais il pourrait se servir de ça à mauvais escient. »

Lily acquiesça. Elle ressentait des sentiments mêlés d'excitation et d'appréhension. Elle savait que si elle acceptait la mission que lui donnait Dumbledore, James chercherait par tous les moyens à entrer lui aussi dans l'Ordre du Phénix.

James regardait avec un sourire Remus et Peter qui tentaient de séduire deux jeunes filles à l'autre bout du bar. Peter avait bu plus que de raison, avait crié autour de lui combien Isha n'était qu'une garce qui s'était servie de lui et qui l'avait quitté pour un autre, « un né-de-moldu en plus ! ». James avait froncé les sourcils à cette phrase mais n'avait rien dit. Peter vivait très mal sa rupture et la colère et la peine lui faisaient dire n'importe quoi. Mais au moins, ce soir-là, il vivait, il parlait et à présent, il draguait même lourdement des filles.

James fut interrompu dans ses observations par Sirius qui arriva et s'installa près de lui, commandant un verre d'un geste de la main. James vit tout de suite que son ami avait l'air sombre.

« ça va Patmol ? »

Sirius soupira et haussa les épaules, reportant son regard vers les deux autres Maraudeurs.

« Peter est en train de flirter ou je rêve ? Demanda-t-il, sans sourire pour autant.  
\- Ouais, lui répondit James. Ça dure depuis un quart d'heure. Mais les filles ne semblent pas très intéressées et ont l'air de le trouver pathétique. Il faut dire qu'il a tellement bu qu'il est obligé de s'accrocher au bar pour rester debout et ne parvient à enchaîner plus de trois mots sans bafouiller. Remus est allé le chercher depuis cinq minutes mais sans succès. D'ailleurs, les deux nanas lui font sourire sur sourire. Il a peut-être une chance, notre Lunard. »

Sirius acquiesça avec un sourire qui sonnait faux et vida son verre de Whisky d'une gorgée. James se tourna vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas mon vieux ?  
\- Boh … le travail. Ça m'énerve qu'on soit obligé de libérer des Mangemorts ! Dit-il amèrement. J'ai l'impression qu'on ne sert à rien.  
\- Comment ça ? Interrogea James en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Y a un collègue qui a arrêté un Mangemort la semaine dernière. Il l'a arrêté pour usage et détention illégale d'une potion stupéfiante. Rien de bien grave en somme. Mais quand on a vu la marque des Ténèbres sur son bras, on a su que c'était un Mangemort. Mais le Magenmagot a décidé de sa remise en liberté contre une petite amende de merde. Après tout, continua Sirius en imitant quelqu'un que James ne reconnut pas, on l'avait arrêté pour détention d'une potion, pas pour attentat. Et le Mangemort a osé arguer qu'il s'était fait son tatouage il y a des années, bien avant l'ascension de Tu-Sais-Qui. »

Sirius recommanda un verre et James l'imita. Ils restèrent silencieux le temps d'être servi. James n'en revenait pas que le Ministère reste aussi aveugle et mette par conséquent de nombreuses personnes en danger. Il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi Dumbledore avait créé une société secrète. Mais il était aussi membre du Magenmagot, pourquoi laissait-il cela se produire ?

« Mais pourquoi Dumbledore ne fait-il rien ? Demanda James.  
\- Dumbledore ne peut pas être partout. Et vu que l'accusation ne portait que sur un délit mineur, le nombre de membres-juges était restreint. Et comme par hasard, Dumbledore ne faisait pas parti des membres convoqués, l'informa Sirius avant de faire une pause et de reprendre. Je crois que le Ministère est pourri jusqu'à la moelle et que malgré tous ses efforts, Dumbledore a du mal à se faire entendre. »

James hésita. Devait-il parler à Sirius de ce que Lily lui avait révélé ? Après tout, par son histoire familial, Sirius était celui de ses connaissances à éprouver le plus de haine pour l'idéologie sang-pur. Et c'était pour endiguer cette idéologie qu'il avait commencé des études d'Auror. James réalisa soudain que Sirius devait déjà être au courant, voire faire partie, de l'organisation secrète de Dumbledore, vu son histoire avec Marlène.

« Tu sais … il y a une rumeur qui court comme quoi Dumbledore aurait monté une société secrète pour contrer Tu-Sais-Qui, » dit-il en regardant son ami du coin de l'œil pour ne pas manquer sa réaction.

Sirius se tourna vers lui. Sur ces traits, l'intérêt l'emportait sur la surprise.

« Tu es sûr ? » Demanda-t-il simplement.

James acquiesça d'un haussement d'épaule.

« ça ne m'étonne pas, reprit Sirius après avoir bu une gorgée de son verre. L'autre fois, on a arrêté un certain Mondingus Fletcher complètement ivre. Il est un habitué de nos cellules de dégrisement. Il s'est défendu, disant qu'on n'avait qu'à appeler Dumbledore, qu'il se porterait garant pour lui. Et en effet, j'ai su par hasard plus tard que Fletcher avait été libéré suite à un accord entre Dumbledore et Maugrey. Comment en as-tu entendu parler ? »

James hésita à nouveau. Mais Sirius était son meilleur ami et il lui faisait confiance. Il préféra cependant garder pour lui que Marlène en faisait partie. Leur relation, à Sirius et elle, était déjà bien assez compliquée pour que James en rajoute en révélant ses secrets.

« Dumbledore a approché Lily pour lui proposer de faire des potions pour cette organisation, » expliqua-t-il simplement.

Cette fois, Sirius eut l'air complètement étonné.

« Elle va accepter ?  
\- Je crois oui, soupira James.  
\- Elle a plus de raison que d'autres de se battre, convint Sirius.  
\- Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle se batte, » s'emporta James.

Les deux garçons restèrent silencieux un moment. Puis Sirius dit, le plus sérieusement du monde :

« J'ai bien envie de proposer mes services à Dumbledore. Si je peux être plus utile qu'au Ministère ... »

James acquiesça. Lui aussi voulait s'engager auprès de leur ancien Directeur. Quelque soit la décision de Lily, et il espérait au plus profond de lui qu'elle refuse, lui s'engagerait. Pour elle. Et pour leurs futurs enfants.

* * *

Titre : _Heroes_ de David Bowie (1977). Peut-être un peu facile mais tellement évident (et parce que j'adore).

Le prochain chapitre ne sera pas des plus joyeux mais on y aborde le ... mariage !


	10. Ven 24 août 1979 - Can't Stand Losing Y

**Vendredi 24 août 1979 – Can't Stand Losing You**

Lily était attablé sur la table de terrasse du Berceau et écrivait une lettre. Un parasol la protégeait du soleil qui brillait haut ce jour-là. Pour des raisons de sécurité, elle avait finalement accepté d'emménager avec James dans sa résidence familiale. Elle s'y sentait plus en sécurité en sa présence et ayant dû abréger ses études de potionniste à cause du climat politique actuel, elle n'avait plus de raison de rester à Londres pour rejoindre Sainte-Mangouste facilement.

Lily leva sa plume, son regard se posant sur son annulaire sur lequel brillait un anneau. Un simple anneau finement ouvragé qui appartenait à la famille Potter depuis six générations. Elle sourit tendrement. Elle se pencha à nouveau sur la lettre et relut les premières lignes.

_Cher Professeur,_

_Je tiens d'abord à vous assurer de ma gratitude entière et profonde. Le geste que vous faites pour James et moi représente tant et nous ne vous en remercierons jamais assez. _

_Nous avons finalement décidé que le mariage se déroulerait entièrement au Berceau, résidence familiale des Potter à Godric's Hollow. En effet, cette demeure est déjà protégée par de puissants sorts de protection auxquels d'autres pourront être ajoutés pour plus de sûreté. _

_La cérémonie aura lieu dans le jardin. Vous êtes bien sûr cordialement invité à vous joindre à nous pour la réception qui se tiendra ensuite dans le salon du cottage. _

_Le nombre d'invité sera restreint, nous serons simplement entourés de quelques amis et collègues._

Lily posa sa plume sur le parchemin pour clore sa lettre.

_Veuillez recevoir de nouveau nos plus sincères remerciements._

_Nous vous souhaitons une bonne journée, _

_Amicalement, _

_Lily Evans et James Potter._

Lily sentit des mains se poser sur ses épaules et releva la tête alors que James l'embrassait sur le front. Elle lui adressa une sourire tendre mais James ne lui répondit que par un sourire crispé. Lily fit mine de ne pas le voir et lui tendit la lettre.

« Je viens de finir la lettre pour le professeur Dumbledore, tu veux la lire ?  
\- Lily, souffla James en prenant la lettre. Je t'avais dit que je l'écrirais.  
\- Je sais, mais tu es tellement occupé.  
\- Mais, il faut bien que j'en fasse un peu moi aussi. »

James soupira et s'installa à une chaise près de Lily, la fixant. Le cœur de James se tordit et sa main trembla. Il serra le poing pour contenir ses tremblements. Lily était son roc. Elle avait su se remettre alors que lui n'allait pas bien. De profondes cernes avaient creusées ses joues et sa main était régulièrement prise de tremblements. Elle avait dû le remarquer mais ne lui en avait pas parlé, sans doute pour ne pas l'accabler. Et lui n'avait rien dit non plus, ne voulant pas l'inquiéter.

Pourtant, l'année avait été dure, particulièrement pour Lily. Durant un match de football au mois de mars, son père avait fait une crise cardiaque et en était mort quelques jours plus tard. Lily en avait naturellement était bouleversée et s'était cloîtrée dans le silence. Mais quelques semaines plus tard, elle avait su se reprendre. Elle avait replongé dans ses potions pour l'Ordre du Phénix, avait soutenu James dans son entreprise et avait même enfin accepté sa demande en mariage.

Elle l'avait toujours refusée jusque là, arguant que c'était trop dangereux, que James ferait mieux de se trouver une sang-pure avec qui finir paisiblement ses jours. De nombreuses disputes en avaient découlé, James tentant de la convaincre de son amour à grands cris. Puis son père était décédé et James l'avait soutenue tant bien que mal dans sa douleur. Alors elle avait accepté sa demande. Il avait compris qu'elle se mordait les doigts de ne pas l'avoir acceptée plus tôt et qu'elle regretterait à tout jamais que son père n'ait pas eu le temps d'assister au mariage de sa cadette.

Cependant, à la fin du mois de juin, un nouvel attentat des Mangemorts avait chamboulé le retour à la paix et au calme dans leur vie. La famille McKinnon avait été décimée entièrement lors de la cérémonie de mariage de Liam McKinnon avec sa fiancée moldue. L'événement était pourtant secret, peu de personne avait été mises dans la confidence et la plupart d'entre elles avait péri lors du mariage.

La peine de Lily qui s'était légèrement apaisée avait reflué de plein fouet. Elle avait perdu ce soir-là Marlène, une de ses meilleures amies. Alice Murphy, depuis peu Longdubat, était venu à la rescousse de James pour gérer le chagrin de Lily.

James avait en plus dû soutenir Sirius qui, perdant l'amour de sa vie, s'était réfugié dans l'alcool et le désir de vengeance. Il s'embarquait dans des missions pour l'Ordre de plus en plus périlleuse, manquant d'y perdre la vie à plusieurs reprises. Heureusement, il pouvait également compter sur Remus et Peter.

Ainsi Lily avait mis quelques semaines de plus à retrouver sa combativité. Elle avait alors fait part à James de ses craintes quant à leur mariage, de sa peur de les voir se faire tuer pour avoir l'audace de se marier, lui sang pur et elle née-de-moldue. James s'était attendu à une telle réaction et ne voulant pas mettre Lily en danger, il lui avait proposé d'annuler le mariage. Lily s'était alors insurgée. Oui, elle avait peur. Mais elle l'aimait plus que tout et ce ne serait pas un connard aliéné qui la ferait renoncer à l'amour. Non, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était de s'assurer de la sécurité du mariage, qui aurait lieu à la mi-novembre, et des invités. Depuis elle s'était lancé à corps perdu dans l'organisation de ce mariage tout en continuant à faire des potions pour l'Ordre.

De son côté, le soutien qu'il devait à sa fiancée et à son meilleur ami avait permis à James de ne s'appesantir trop de la mort de Marlène avec qui il avait développé une certaine complicité à Poudlard. Cependant, les circonstances de sa mort l'avait abattu et il doutait chaque jour un peu plus du bien-fondé de son mariage avec Lily. Bien sûr, il l'aimait de tout son cœur et ne parvenait à s'imaginer une vie sans elle. Mais l'angoisse l'avait gagné et grandissait à mesure que Lily, elle, se raccrochait à ce mariage. Il ne parvenait plus à faire des nuits complètes et avait bien du mal à assurer à la fois dans son travail et dans sa vie personnelle.

Lily s'était bien sûr rendu compte de la terreur sourde de son fiancé mais elle avait choisi de faire semblant de ne rien voir. D'abord parce qu'elle savait que James n'aimait pas montrer ses faiblesses, même à elle et ensuite parce qu'elle espérait qu'ainsi il finirait par retrouver sa joie de vivre.

Elle se leva.

« Je vais chercher Moanna » indiqua-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la maison.

Moanna était le hiboux de James. Lily sentit la main de James dans la sienne la retenir.

« Lily … je … je ne veux pas que tu envoies cette lettre, » dit James avec angoisse.

Lily fronça les sourcils. James devenait de plus en plus paranoïaque. Il en venait à lui poser des questions intimes quand elle rentrait du travail pour s'assurer que c'était bien elle et à limiter le nombre d'envoi de courrier, sachant que certains hiboux pouvaient être interceptés par le ministère qui était infiltré par des Mangemorts.

« Je sais, James. Mais il faut bien que Dumbledore reçoive cette lettre. Nous ne le verrons pas avant la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre et c'est dans plusieurs semaines.  
\- Non, je veux dire … je ne veux pas que Dumbledore officie à notre mariage, » précisa James.

Peu de maîtres de cérémonie habilités acceptaient encore d'unir un sang-pur avec un né-de-moldu ou un moldu depuis le mariage avorté de Liam McKinnon pendant lequel l'un des leurs avait été tué. Lily avait parlé de ce problème à Dumbledore qui s'était chaleureusement proposé pour officier, en étant autorisé par son Ordre de Merlin. Et ce fut un grand honneur pour Lily que d'accepter.

Lily regarda James interloquée et se rassit près de lui attendant des explications qui ne vinrent pas.

« James. Je ne comprend pas, tenta-t-elle.  
\- Je ne veux pas qu'on se marrie. »

Le cœur de Lily se serra mais une détermination farouche le gagna sur les larmes. Elle regarda James sombrement et celui-ci fit une grimace.

« Bien sûr que je veux qu'on se marie. Mais pas maintenant. Un jour, plus tard. Quand Tu-Sais-Qui aura été vaincu.  
\- On en a déjà parlé. On ne peut pas attendre juste parce que Tu-Sais-Qui est contre. Ce serait le laisser gagner.  
\- Je ... »

James se leva et souffla, levant les bras vers le ciel avec colère.

« Tu ne comprends pas. Je préfère le laisser gagner que de te perdre, s'emporta-t-il avec panique. Je préfère le laisser gagner que de te voir mourir.  
\- Tu ne me verras pas mourir, s'exclama Lily sous le coup de l'énervement. Je fais tout pour que nous ne craignons rien à ce mariage.  
\- Ce n'est pas suffisant ! Tu as bien vu pour les McKinnons, ce qui s'est passé ! Les Mangemorts étaient au courant ! Ils ont tué tout le monde ! Ils ont tué Marlène ! »

James sembla s'affaisser, à bout de force. Ses yeux étaient embués et en le regardant, la colère de Lily s'évanouit comme neige au soleil. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main, luttant contre ses propres larmes.

« James. Tout se passera bien, je te l'assures. Il faut que tu te détendes, je ne te reconnais plus. »

James la regarda quelques secondes le souffle court puis craqua, les larmes passant la barrière de ses yeux. Lily lui ouvrit ses bras. Il se pencha pour caler son front contre son épaule alors qu'elle lui caressait tendrement les cheveux.

« Je crois que je suis en train de devenir fou, avoua-t-il à voix basse. Je ne dors pas. Ou quand je dors je fais des cauchemars.  
\- Je croyais que tu prenais de la potion de Sommeil sans rêve.  
\- J'en ai trop pris je crois, elle ne me fait plus vraiment effet. Alors je prend du philtre de paix en plus mais ça ne marche pas. »

Lily fronça les sourcils. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué et s'en voulait à présent de ne pas avoir vu à quel point James était à bout.

« James, commença-t-elle d'une voix douce, le philtre de paix et la potion de sommeil sans rêve peuvent avoir des conséquences graves s'ils sont pris dans un délai trop proche, ils peuvent au contraire accentuer ton angoisse. »

James leva les yeux vers Lily, honteux et pleura de plus belle.

« Je suis désolée Lily. Je ne savais pas.  
\- Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ? Demanda-elle doucement.  
\- Je … tu as plus de raison que moi d'être triste, je ne voulais pas te donner d'autres soucis en plus. »

Les larmes que Lily avait retenues dévalèrent ses joues. Comment avait-elle pu passer à côté du désespoir de James ? Elle était tellement obnubilée par ses potions et son mariage qu'elle n'avait même pas pris le temps de l'observer et de discuter avec lui.

« Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. Tu as autant le droit que moi d'être triste. Et pour tout t'avouer, je ne vais pas si bien que ça. Je pleure tous les matins sous la douche. Je ne sais même pas comment c'est possible de pleurer autant. »

James posa son front contre le sien et essuya ses larmes du pouce.

« Je suis mort de peur, avoua-t-il à son tours. Lily, je … je veux qu'on soit en sécurité. Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas vivre à l'étranger ? Ou dans le monde moldu ? Nous ferions de faux-papiers, changerions nos identités, » proposa-t-il.

Lily hocha la tête. Cela lui avait traversé l'esprit avant la mort de son père et elle avait même commencé des démarches clandestines pour se procurer de faux-papiers et pouvoir ainsi s'enfuir sans que personne, pas même James, ne la retrouve. Elle n'avait pas envisagé une seconde de demander à James de se couper de son monde, elle ne pouvait pas lui demander une telle chose. Et pourtant maintenant, il lui proposait. Elle était touché par le sacrifice qu'il était prêt à faire mais elle savait aussi qu'il parlait sous le coup du désespoir et peut-être même à cause des potions qu'il avait ingurgitées.

« Nous ne manquerions à personnes, nous n'avons plus de famille. Il ne me reste que toi, continua d'argumenter James.  
\- Ne dis pas de bêtise, tu oublies les Maraudeurs, comment survivraient-ils sans toi ? Dit-elle avec un sourire doux, espérant lui faire retrouver un peu de bonne humeur. Tu sais bien que Sirius serait capable de se faire tuer pour te retrouver. Et Peter, c'est ton plus grand fan. Quant à Lunard, il serait triste sans son ami Cornedrue. Et l'Ordre ? L'Ordre à besoin de nous. Nous ne pouvons pas abandonner et les laisser se battre pour la vie que nous rêvons d'avoir. »

James haussa les épaules. L'Ordre s'était étoffé depuis plusieurs mois. Lily avait accepté la proposition de Dumbledore et James et Sirius, suivis quelques semaines plus tard par Remus puis enfin par Peter avaient proposé leur aide à Dumbledore. Franck et Alice, par le biais d'Alastor Maugrey (surnommé Maugrey Fol'Oeil suite à une altercation avec des Mangemorts, quelques mois plus tôt), avait également rejoint l'organisation. En tant qu'apprentis Aurors, au même titre que Sirius, ils étaient missionnés sur des tentatives d'arrêt des Mangemorts, missions qui se révélaient parfois dangereuses. James les rejoignait parfois dans ces missions mais il était principalement chargé d'espionner et de recueillir des informations auprès de ses contacts professionnels et politiques. De par sa fortune, il participait également aux fonds financiers de l'Ordre. Mais Lily savait qu'il sous-estimait son importance.

« James, tu es l'homme le plus convaincu et fidèle que je connaisse, tu ne peux pas renier ce que tu es. Un sorcier. Anglais. Et tant que nous serons ensemble, nous ne craignons rien. Et je suis là, pour toi. Promet-moi de ne plus jamais garder ce que tu ressens pour toi. »

James hocha lentement la tête. Ses larmes s'étaient taries. Il semblait cependant à bout de force. Lily se leva, passant un bras autour de sa taille pour le mener vers l'intérieur de la maison. Elle lui donnerait une potion pour purger son organisme et tenterait de le faire dormir.

Elle le regarda de biais et se promit de faire plus attention à lui. Elle avait toujours cru que James n'avait aucun besoin d'elle, que c'était elle qui s'accrochait à lui pour tenir bon. Visiblement, ils avaient tous les deux besoin du soutien de l'autre.

* * *

Titre : _I can't stand losing you_ de The Police (1978-79). Je sais, la chanson parle d'une rupture mal supportée donc pas grand chose à voir avec ce chapitre. Mais, d'abord, j'adore cette chanson et ensuite, le titre qui veut dire "Je ne supporte pas de te perdre" convient à James et Lily.

Un peu triste ce chapitre, non ? A la base, j'avais prévu que ce soit Lily qui soit en plein désarroi mais en l'écrivant, les rôles se sont inversés. Et je trouve ça pas plus mal de montrer que chacun a ses faiblesses, et que Lily aime autant James que James l'aime. Je n'étais pas sûre que ça se ressente bien dans les chapitres précédents.

Il y aura un nouveau personnage dans le chapitre suivant. Vous devinez qui ?


	11. Dim 24 août 1980 - Ain't No Mountain

**Dimanche 24 août 1980 – Ain't No Mountain High Enough**

James se réveilla et se tourna instinctivement vers sa femme. Lily dormait, sur le ventre comme elle en avait l'habitude. Sa bouche était légèrement ouverte et un filet de bave descendait jusqu'à l'oreiller. James sourit et l'essuya du doigt. Lily fronça les sourcils à ce contact et tourna la tête de l'autre côté. James s'empêcha de pouffer de rire pour ne pas la réveiller et se leva. Il enfila un caleçon et un T-shirt et sortit de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds.

Ses pas le menèrent dans la nursery juste de l'autre côté du couloir. Il s'avança jusqu'au berceau et admira quelques instants le bébé qui y dormait à poings fermés. Il sourit à nouveau. Harry, âgé de quelques semaines, à peine un mois, était son portrait craché et il n'en était pas peu fier. Il arborait déjà malgré son jeune âge une impressionnante touffe de cheveux brun que Lily s'évertuait chaque jour à aplatir en vain.

Après s'être assuré que la respiration de son enfant était profonde et régulière, James leva les yeux vers l'horloge. 8h. La prochaine tété n'allait pas tarder. Il sortit de la chambre et descendit vers la cuisine pour y préparer un bon petit-déjeuner. Il s'arrêta cependant devant le calendrier accroché au mur. Il avait pris l'habitude d'y jeter un œil tous les matins depuis quelques mois. Lily y notait consciencieusement tous les rendez-vous de la famille, qu'ils soient professionnels pour James, médicaux pour Harry, ou bien simplement les visites prévus de leurs amis.

Dans la case du dimanche 24 août, seul était marqué « repas d'anniversaire de Peter – 12h30 – Le Berceau – Avec Sirius et Peter ». Il parcourut rapidement les autres jours de la semaine. Il tiqua sur la case du mardi, dans laquelle était seulement marqué « Remus » suivi d'un rond vide. Dans deux jours auraient lieu la pleine lune.

James soupira, le sentiment de culpabilité refaisant surface.

Quelques mois plus tôt, Dumbledore avait indiqué aux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qu'un des leurs devait surement donner des informations à Voldemort. En effet, quelques semaines avant, un de leurs protégés, un ancien Mangemort recherché par ses anciens compères pour trahison, avait été tué durant son transfert d'une de leurs cachettes vers une autre plus sûre. L'horreur étant que l'homme et les membres de l'Ordre qui l'accompagnaient avaient été attaqués par des loups-garous. Sirius, qui faisait partie de la mission, était revenu griffé profondément sur le bras et il n'avait pu sauver ni l'ex-Mangemort, ni Benjy Fenwick, un sorcier d'une quarantaine d'année qui avait été l'un des membres fondateurs de l'Ordre.

Savoir qu'un traître était dans leur rang avait divisé l'Ordre. Dumbledore avait donc décidé de limiter les réunions et se chargeait désormais avec Maugrey Fol Oeil de confier les missions, donnant le moins d'informations possibles au moins de monde possible. Cependant, la paranoïa l'emportant, les soupçons s'étaient faits fréquents et au vu des circonstances de la mort de l'ex-mangemort, beaucoup s'était défié de Remus, lui-même loup-garou. Et à sa plus grande honte, James avait douté. Sirius aussi. Peter bien plus. Et un soir, ils l'avaient croisé sortant de l'Allée des Embrumes. Alors ils l'avaient accusé, l'avaient menacé et s'en étaient même pris violemment à lui au cours d'un duel. James avait lu la déception sur son visage alors qu'il se protégeait de leurs sorts sans jamais attaquer, juste à les laisser faire. Mais l'absence de défense leur avait été la preuve qu'ils attendaient, provoquant le mépris de James, la colère de Sirius et la terreur de Peter. Remus avait transplanné. Le lendemain, il disparaissait sans laisser la moindre trace, preuve de plus de sa trahison selon certains. Mais une semaine plus tard, n'étant plus protégé par l'Ordre, le père de Remus était tué par les Mangemorts et sa mère sombrait dans la folie sous le coup des Doloris.

Le traître était donc toujours là. Mais ce n'était pas Remus. Les trois Maraudeurs avaient bien essayé de le retrouver dans l'intention de se faire pardonner. En vain.

Des pleures d'enfant sortirent James de sa torpeur et avant qu'il ait pu faire un pas, il entendit la voix de Lily lui dire du haut des escaliers qu'elle s'en chargeait. James sortit donc bacon, œuf et baked beans du placard et se mit aux fourneaux. Lily ne tarda pas à rejoindre le salon, Harry tétant goulûment contre son sein. Elle s'installa sur le canapé et bailla. James la regarda depuis la double porte restée ouverte.

« Tu as bien dormi mon amour ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Oui, comme un Choixpeau en été. Si seulement mon sommeil n'était pas entrecoupé toutes les quatre heures, se plaignit-t-elle avec un sourire.  
\- Oh, Lily, je sais que tu adores te faire téter ! »

Lily lui sourit en levant les yeux au ciel et se baissa vers Harry.

« Et toi, Harry ? Tu as bien dormi ? »

Seul des bruits de succions lui répondirent. James dressa la table et retourna à son bacon. Une fois la tété terminée, Lily changea les langes d'Harry, le posa dans un couffin et rejoignit son mari. Après l'avoir embrassé et enlacé brièvement, ils petit-déjeunèrent gaiement, parlant de tout et de rien. Le petit-déjeuner terminé, Lily envoya la vaisselle se laver dans l'évier d'un coup de baguette alors que James se levait et se dirigeait vers le couffin.

« Laisse-le dormir, » la prévint Lily.

James fit une moue boudeuse mais obéit. Lily sourit.

Si après leur mariage qui s'était déroulé dans le calme et la bonne humeur, James avait retrouvé de sa sérénité, l'annonce de la naissance de leur enfant lui avait redonné sa joie de vivre. Bien sûr, ils avaient vécu également de grandes paniques, Lily surtout, la guerre étant de plus en plus présente de leur vie. Mais c'est avec un bonheur évident qu'il avait accueillit Harry. Ils avaient doutés également, James surtout, de leur capacité en tant que parents mais ils s'avéraient plutôt doués. Cependant, James était avide de jeu avec son fils et Lily devait bien souvent le modérer. Elle se surprenait dans ces cas-là à avoir hâte que Harry grandisse pour que James puisse le couvrir de sa joie.

Lily alla prendre une douche. Elle ne fut pas étonnée en en sortant de voir James babiller avec Harry. Elle rit. A son tours James alla dans la salle de bain, pendant que Lily lisait un livre pour enfant à Harry qui se rendormit rapidement dans son berceau.

James et Lily préparèrent le repas. James sortit brièvement de la maison pour aller acheter un gâteau à la boulangerie du coin. Quand il revint et qu'il vit Lily bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, il lui proposa d'aller s'allonger un peu pendant qu'il finissait les préparatifs. Lily ne se fit pas prier et rejoignit leur chambre. Tout en surveillant la cuisson du poulet, James coupa du pain, dressa la table sur la terrasse et appela les bougies d'anniversaire d'un accio. Il entendit Harry se mettre à hurler. Il alla le chercher et l'emmena à Lily qui somnolente, s'était redressée contre la tête de lit. Elle dégrafa sa robe et James posa Harry contre son sein. Il s'assit près d'elle, passant un bras autour de ses épaules et admira le repas de son fils. Ils restèrent silencieux tout à leur béatitude nouvelle.

A peine Harry se rendormait-il dans son lit, que la cheminée sonna. Peter fit son entrée, suivi quelques minutes plus tard par Sirius qui s'enquit derechef d'où se trouvait Harry. Lily lui dit qu'il dormait et qu'il le verrait tout à l'heure.

Sirius avait vécu de durs mois suite à la mort de Marlène. Il s'était mis à boire trop régulièrement et en trop grande quantité pour que ce soit raisonnable. Il n'en restait pas moins l'un des meilleurs duellistes de l'Ordre et ne refusait jamais une mission qu'il menait généralement à bien. Quand James lui avait annoncé qu'il allait être papa, Sirius avait explosé de joie et avait proposé d'aller faire la tournée des bars. James, lasse de son addiction à l'alcool, lui avait alors dit qu'il comptait le nommer parrain mais qu'il ne voulait pas d'un parrain alcoolique pour son fils. Alors Sirius, qui jusque là refusait d'admettre son alcoolisme avait eu l'air gêné. Quelques semaines plus tard, ce fut soulagé que James et Lily passèrent une soirée avec Sirius sans que personne ne boive une seule goutte d'alcool. James avait fait la demande officielle et Sirius avait accepté avec honneur. Et depuis la naissance d'Harry, il prenait son rôle très à cœur, même un peu trop à cœur au goût de Lily. Mais celle-ci ne le faisait remarquer qu'avec gentillesse, heureuse que son fils puisse être si bien entouré.

Les quatre adultes passèrent à table, discutant joyeusement. Alors que James, Sirius et Peter se remémoraient en riant une de leurs escapades nocturnes de Poudlard pendant laquelle ils étaient tombés sur Peeves, Lily les regardait avec un sourire nostalgique.

« Remus me manque, » dit-elle simplement.

Les trois Maraudeurs se regardèrent gênés. Lily n'avait jamais douté de la loyauté de Remus envers l'Ordre du Phénix. La preuve en était, elle écrivait toujours sur le calendrier les journées de pleine lune.

Depuis que Lily avait commencé à fréquenter James plus qu'amicalement, elle s'était beaucoup rapproché du jeune loup-garou. Leur goût en commun pour les études et le caractère doux de Remus y avaient surement été pour beaucoup. Elle aimait beaucoup Sirius, mais il était trop fougueux selon elle et peut-être aussi un peu trop proche de James. Elle s'entendait bien aussi avec Peter bien sûr mais cela restait superficiel. Quand elle avait besoin d'une oreille attentive, c'était vers Remus qu'elle se tournait le plus naturellement. Quand la potion tue-loup avait été inventée et avec la complicité de Dumbledore qui en avait déniché la recette, elle s'était acharnée à l'apprendre, bien que cette potion soit une de celles les plus difficiles à réussir qu'elle ait jamais effectuées. Et depuis que Remus avait disparu, elle allait voir de temps en temps Madame Lupin, internée à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste.

Alors quand elle regardait les trois Maraudeurs se perdre dans leurs souvenirs de Poudlard, elle ne pouvait que ressentir d'autant plus l'absence de Remus. Elle savait que James, Sirius et Peter étaient eux aussi troublés par ce manque.

James se tourna vers les deux autres garçons.

« Vous savez où en est Dumbledore dans les recherches ?  
\- Il va envoyer une de ses connaissances chez sa tante en France, voir si il n'y est pas, indiqua Sirius d'un haussement d'épaule, lui qui rencontrait Dumbledore le plus fréquemment de par ses missions.  
\- Dans deux jours, c'est la pleine lune, les informa James. Il devra bien se procurer de la potion tue-loup.  
\- Oui, Dumbledore le pense aussi. Il fait surveiller les différents apothicaires de Grande Bretagne pour voir si Remus ne va pas apparaître. Il a aussi contacté un de ses amis qui travaille au Ministère chargé de la préservation des créatures magiques en France, au cas où. Les loups-garous, là-bas, sont bien plus respectés qu'ici et ont des réserves naturelles dédiées pour leurs transformations.  
\- Mais … vous êtes sûr que Remus n'est pas le traître ? » Demanda Peter d'une petite voix.

Les trois autres adultes lui adressèrent un regard interloqué. Peter avait toujours été un peu froussard mais ses amis savaient qu'ils pouvaient parfois faire preuve de courage. Cependant, la guerre qui les entourait l'avait rendu suspicieux et paranoïaque. Il lui arrivait même de sursauter alors qu'il n'était qu'avec Lily ou James et semblait toujours sur le qui-vive, dans la peur d'une attaque. Ses amis avait bien tenté de le rassurer, lui avait proposé de s'effacer de l'Ordre le temps qu'il retrouve de sa sérénité mais heurté dans sa fierté, Peter s'était refermé sur lui-même et avait refusé de les entendre. Alors, quand on avait appris les meurtres de Isha, l'ex-petite-amie de Peter, et de son mari né-de-moldu par les Mangemorts, aucun n'avait osé en faire part à Peter, de peur de l'effrayer d'autant plus.

« ça ne peut pas être lui, il n'aurait pas pu livrer ses propres parents à Vous-Savez-Qui, argumenta James.  
\- Mais … on l'a vu sortir de l'Allée des Embrumes, balbutia Peter.  
\- Il allait y acheter de la poudre d'os pour une potion de l'Ordre, Dumbledore l'y avait lui-même envoyé. »

Peter haussa les épaules, ne semblant pas tout à fait convaincu.

Lily préféra changer de sujet et se leva pour débarrasser les assiettes. Peter souffla ses bougies et le dessert fut servi. Le repas terminé, les garçons décidèrent de s'improviser une petite partie de football, deux arbres limitant un but imaginaire. James avait appris ce sport par le père de Lily qui en avait été un fan et un fervent joueur amateur. Lily alla s'installer dans le vieux hamac que James avait décidé de réinstaller parce que « c'était grâce à lui qu'il avait découvert Lily l'été de leur quatrième année » avait-il dit. Elle les regardait jouer en riant. Si la plupart des enfants moldus savaient dribbler au pied avec un ballon dès leur plus jeune âge, ce n'était pas le cas des sorciers. Peter tapait toujours à côté, Sirius ne contrôlait absolument pas la trajectoire de la balle et James ne pouvait s'empêcher de la rattraper avec les mains. Ils finirent même par se disputer car ils voulaient tous être gardien. Heureusement la dispute mourra dans l'œuf quand les pleures d'Harry retentirent. Lily ne bougea pas, sachant que l'un des garçons se proposerait d'aller le chercher. Et Sirius fut vainqueur. En une seconde, il leva la tête vers la maison et demanda aux parents :

« Je peux aller le chercher ? ».

Lily approuva d'un signe de tête et il courut vers la maison.

« Tu peux nettoyer sa couche avant de le ramener s'il te plait ?  
\- euh … d'accord, » accepta Sirius après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

Lily avait été ravie de découvrir que dans le monde magique, les langes ne se changeaient que deux fois par jour, le reste du temps, il suffisait de les nettoyer d'un Evanesco. James s'approcha de Lily et prit place derrière elle dans le hamac pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Sirius ne tarda pas à revenir, Harry réveillé dans les bras.

« Tiens bien sa tête, signala James.  
\- ça va James, ce n'est pas la première fois que je prend mon filleul dans mes bras, rit Sirius avant de se pencher vers le bébé. Hein, Harry ? Il est vraiment trop froussard, papa ? Il ne fait pas confiance à tonton Sirius ! »

Il donna Harry à Lily. James se leva du hamac et ordonna d'un geste à ses deux amis de l'accompagner plus loin sur la terrasse pour laisser à Lily un peu d'intimité. Elle n'était pas pudique quand il s'agissait de nourrir Harry mais James n'était pas du même avis.

Quand la tété fut finie, Lily rejoignit les garçons près de la maison et mit Harry dans les bras de Peter. Celui-ci resta crispé quelques minutes, peu à l'aise avec un bébé, puis sous les rires de ses deux amis, il tendit Harry à Sirius qui n'attendait que cela. Sirius s'amusa avec Harry alors que James servait une citronnade.

« Tiens, vous avez des nouvelles d'Alice et Franck ? Demanda Peter en observant Harry et Sirius.  
\- Oui ! S'exclama Lily avec un sourire. Nous sommes allé les voir mercredi et nous avons pu rencontrer le petit Neville.  
\- Ouais, même que Harry et lui seront de grands copains, prédit James. Nés à un jour d'écart, il faut le faire quand même. J'ai dit à Lily qu'elle aurait pu pousser une journée plus tôt, comme ça on aurait pu leur faire des anniversaires communs ! »

La conversation continua tranquillement. James avait reprit son fils des bras de Sirius et le berçait pour l'endormir. Finalement, Sirius et Peter prirent congé. James et Lily allèrent donc coucher Harry qui dormait déjà à poings fermés.

Sa chambre avait été décorée avec goût. La couleur des murs avait été un long débat. James penchait pour le rouge parce que « forcément, Harry sera à Gryffondor ». Et Lily de rétorquer « Harry sera bien où qu'il soit. Ne commence pas à lui mettre la pression pour qu'il soit à Gryffondor ». James avait argumenté mais Lily l'avait emporté. Et pour qu'aucune des maisons de Pourdlard ne soit plus représentée qu'une autre, ils avaient simplement peint de fines rayures rouges, jaunes, bleues et vertes sur les murs de chaux clairs. Avec un sourire, James avait fait remarquer à Lily que ça lui rappelait une robe qu'elle avait mise lors de leurs vacances entre amis à Owl'Ile quelques années plus tôt. Lily s'en souvenait bien, elle la portait quand elle avait compris qu'elle éprouvait plus que de l'amitié pour James.

* * *

Titre : _Ain't No Mountain High Enough _de Marvin Gaye et Tammi Terrell (1967) ou de Diana Ross (1970) (Vous choisissez la version que vous préférez). Bon d'accord, je ne suis pas du tout sur la bonne décennie mais j'ai eu beau chercher, il n'y avait rien qui me convenait en 1979/80. Et celle-ci est tellement belle et joyeuse et pleine d'espoir et sur l'amour parent/enfant, j'ai n'ai su résister.

Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre et de l'arrivée de Harry dans la vie de James et Lily ? Je n'ai pas trop développé sur la découverte et l'annonce de la grossesse, l'accouchement, sur leurs sentiments parce que je voulais vraiment montrer leur relation à eux deux au travers de petites choses de leur quotidien. ça vous a plu ?

Malheureusement, vous devez bien imaginer que le prochain chapitre sera ... le dernier.


	12. Lundi 24 août 1981 - Save Me, Endless Lo

**Lundi 24 août 1981 – Save me, Endless Love**

Lily soupira pour la énième fois mais prit son mal en patience, ne souhaitant pas une nouvelle dispute. D'un coup de baguette, elle envoya le verre d'eau sur la table de chevet de James dans la cuisine.

Elle se dit avec agacement que James et elle pourraient faire un bon sujet d'étude sociologique : « combien de temps l'amour tient si vous enfermez un couple dans leur maison ? ». En effet, James et Lily, ainsi que leur fils Harry, étaient depuis quelques semaines sous le sortilège du Fidelitas, enfermés au Berceau avec l'interdiction de sortir.

Dumbledore leur avait fait part d'une prophétie qu'il avait lui-même entendu en juin 1980 et qui prédisait la naissance d'un enfant ayant le pouvoir de vaincre Voldemort. Après son analyse, il semblait que l'enfant en question puisse être Harry ou Neville Longdubat, les deux étant nés à la fin du mois de juillet 1980. Dumbledore avait d'abord choisi de ne rien en dire aux parents des deux garçonnets, préférant que ces enfants grandissent normalement et espérant que jamais personne d'autre que lui n'ait connaissance de cette prophétie. Cependant, quand il avait apprit, nul ne savait comment, qu'une partie de la prophétie avait été dévoilée à Voldemort et qu'il s'y intéressait, il avait décidé de prévenir James et Lily, ainsi qu'Alice et Franck et avait demandé aux deux couples de se cacher via un Fidelitas.

Lily replaça correctement les draps sur le lit le plus proprement possible, lissant et relissant les plis qui s'y formaient. Cela lui permettait de s'occuper. Elle parcourut la chambre du regard d'un air satisfait et se dirigea vers le couloir pour rejoindre la chambre d'Harry.

« A-an » entendit-elle.

Elle se tourna vers les escaliers et vit Harry à genoux sur la troisième marche, seul. Elle se précipita vers lui et le prit dans ses bras tout en continuant à descendre les escaliers.

« Harry ! Gronda-t-elle doucement. Tu sais que tu ne dois pas monter les marches quand papa ou maman ne sont pas avec toi. »

L'enfant rit et Lily soupira. Elle le reposa sur son tapis de jeu dans le salon et d'un sort, replaça la barrière magique qui devait empêcher Harry de monter les escaliers. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, franchement agacée mais tentant de garder son calme, se répétant qu'Harry allait bien.

« Tu avais oublié de mettre la barrière en place en bas de l'escalier et Harry a essayé de monter, » indiqua-t-elle à James en entrant dans la pièce.

Les sourcils froncés, James se détourna de la bouilloire après l'avoir mise à chauffer.

« C'est vrai ? J'étais sûr de l'avoir remise en place pourtant. Et je ne suis sortie du salon il n'y a que trente secondes, indiqua-t-il.  
\- Tu as raison, c'est sûrement Harry qui a pris ta baguette pour annuler la barrière, ironisa Lily avec irritation. Et qui a courut jusqu'aux escaliers. »

James se contenta de soupirer et de faire un geste négligeant de la main avant de se tourner à nouveau vers la bouilloire qui commençait à siffler.

Lily respira profondément pour garder le semblant de calme qu'elle avait encore. Ce que James pouvait l'agacer, à toujours tout prendre à la légère.

Les relations entre James et Lily n'étaient pas au beau fixe depuis quelques semaines. L'enfermement déprimait James et lui avait donné un côté je-m'en-foutiste que Lily ne lui connaissait pas. Il négligeait le rangement, passait son temps à ruminer et elle avait l'impression qu'Harry en payait les frais. Lily savait qu'il aimait réellement son fils et que seule l'enfermement était responsable de son comportement. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. De son côté, elle tentait tant bien que mal d'entretenir la maison pour la rendre la plus agréable possible. Elle s'attachait désormais à ce que les lits soient faits et les chambres rangées chaque matin, à ce que les pièces de vie soient nettoyées au moins une fois par jour, si ce n'était deux et que la cuisine soit rutilante chaque soir avant qu'elle aille se coucher. Mais James n'aidait pas, au contraire, il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à mettre tout en désordre.

James fit couler de l'eau fumante dans une tasse.

« Tu veux du thé ? Demanda-t-il pour la forme sans se tourner vers Lily.  
\- Non, ça va. Je vais ranger la chambre d'Harry, indiqua-t-elle.  
\- Tu peux le prendre avec toi ? Je veux aller dans mon bureau. »

Lily claqua la langue de contrariété et sortit sans un mot. Par la porte ouverte, James la vit remonter les escaliers, Harry babillant dans ses bras. Il soupira.

Lily était devenue maniaque depuis que le sortilège du Fidelitas avait été jeté sur le Berceau. Il comprenait son envie de rendre la maison agréable et avait aidé du mieux qu'il pouvait au début. Mais face à ses remarques cinglantes et continuelles comme quoi il ne faisait pas assez bien (« il reste des traces de doigts sur la table basse », « tu ne peux pas accrocher ton pull au porte-manteau plutôt que de le laisser sur le dossier de la chaise ? ») sur des choses qui ne lui semblaient pas si importantes, il avait décidé de la laisser faire. Ce qui semblait profondément l'exaspérer. Les journées de James se résumait donc à faire à manger, à s'occuper ou jouer avec Harry et à s'enfermer dans son bureau quand Lily prenait du temps avec son fils.

Pendant plusieurs semaines, leur quotidien avait été rythmé par de nombreuses disputes, qu'ils avaient cependant eu le bon ton de faire quand Harry dormait pour sa sieste ou pour la nuit. Un soir de la semaine précédente, la dispute avait été telle que Lily avait insulté James violemment. Celui-ci avait répondu avec un sort de mutisme et était sorti en claquant la porte. Il s'était transformé en cerf et avait couru de longues heures dans la campagne environnante. A partir du moment où il était revenu quelques heures plus tard, les disputes avaient fait place à une antipathie mutuelle. Lors d'une courte discussion, ils avaient convenus que le mieux était qu'ils s'évitent le plus possible pour éviter une nouvelle confrontation.

Les moments en famille étaient devenus rares. Les repas devaient être pris en commun pour ne pas perturber Harry mais au fur et à mesure, ils étaient devenus silencieux, l'enfant de un an babillant seul dans sa chaise haute. Et le silence était pesant. Bien qu'ils partagent le même lit, James et Lily n'y faisait plus que dormir et les gestes tendres étaient depuis plusieurs semaines aux abonnés absents.

En y réfléchissant, les seuls moments où James et Lily s'étaient souris, c'était dans les moments d'éveil de Harry. Un soir, James avait entendu Lily l'appeler avec excitation. Il s'était précipité pour voir son fils se tenir debout, bien accroché aux barreaux de son lit. Les deux parents s'étaient extasiés ensemble et avaient félicité leur « grand garçon » à grand renfort de sourire et de câlin. Une autre fois, alors que James donnait son goûter à Harry, ce dernier avait dit « papa ». Et James d'appeler instinctivement Lily pour qu'elle en soit témoin. Elle avait fait une petite moue jalouse mais avait eu l'air bien plus heureuse que les jours précédents. Ce soir-là, James et Lily avaient fait l'amour. C'était la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient fait et c'était il y avait plusieurs semaines.

Avec frustration, James se dirigea vers son bureau. Il réfléchit à ce qu'il pouvait faire pour arranger les choses avec sa femme. Il avait déjà essayé mais avec maladresse. Et si avant, Lily était amusée et conciliante face à ses maladresses, désormais elle les prenait avec agacement. Alors encore une fois, il abandonna l'idée, refusant de donner de son énergie pour au final se faire rabrouer une fois de plus.

Ce midi-là, le repas ne fit pas exception à la règle et James et Lily ne s'adressèrent la parole que pour se passer le sel. James emmena ensuite Harry jusqu'à sa chambre. Lily fit consciencieusement la vaisselle, à la main, comme ça, ça lui prenait plus de temps. Elle hésita entre aller faire quelques potions et s'isoler dans la petite bibliothèque du cottage. Depuis quelques mois, Dumbledore ne lui commandait plus autant de potions, ayant visiblement trouvé un nouveau potionniste.

Finalement, Lily entra dans la bibliothèque. Elle avait surement déjà lu tous les livres qui s'y trouvaient, même ceux qui ne l'intéressaient pas vraiment. Lasse, elle se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil. Elle ne supportait plus cette ambiance tendue qui régnait entre James et elle. Elle avait plusieurs fois envisagé de partir, d'aller se cacher dans le monde moldu. Mais il y avait Harry, elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner et ne pouvait pas non plus l'emmener et le priver de la présence de son père et vice-versa. Elle avait cherché à être plus conciliante, à redevenir insouciante, à pardonner à James mais elle n'y parvenait pas.

Alors qu'elle se torturait les méninges pour trouver une occupation, son regard tomba sur un carton oublié dans un coin. Elle le reconnut comme étant le carton qui renfermait les dernières affaires qu'elles avait récupérées de chez son père.

Après la mort de son père, Pétunia avait fait part à Lily de son intention de vendre la maison familiale. Lily avait bien compris qu'elle n'avait pas son mot à dire et avait dû se rendre secrètement chez son père pour prendre ses quelques affaires qui étaient restée dans la maison. Elle avait eu le plus grand mal du monde à éviter tous les portraits familiaux les montrant, son père, Pétunia et elle enfants, heureux et complices. Pétunia s'était mariée et dès ses fiançailles, elle avait fait comprendre à Lily qu'elle n'avait plus sa place dans sa vie et que ce n'était plus la peine qu'elle cherche à la contacter. Lily avait cru que la mort de son père, la naissance de son neveu ou la naissance d'Harry auraient peut-être atténué la rancœur de Pétunia, mais chaque événement avait fini de les séparer définitivement.

Lily se glissa jusqu'au carton et l'ouvrit. Elle tomba sur un drapeau à l'effigie de Gryffondor qu'elle avait surement agité lors d'un match de Quidditch à Poudlard. Il y avait également des plumes abîmées, un flacon d'encre séchée, un ruban vert pour cheveux et d'autres bricoles, ainsi que tout un tas de parchemins empilés pêle-mêle. Elle s'en saisit.

Le premier était un devoir de potion surtitré d'un O. En relisant distraitement son écriture encore enfantine, elle se souvint qu'il s'agissait du premier devoir pour lequel elle avait eu la note optimal. Dès son retour de Poudlard pour les vacances de noël de première année, elle l'avait épinglé fièrement au dessus de son bureau dans sa chambre chez son père. Lily sourit tristement, mélancolique.

Elle lut en diagonale quelques autres devoirs ou notes de cours. Sur l'une, elle identifia une autre écriture, petite et serrée. Celle de Severus. Son cœur gonfla douloureusement.

Severus était devenu Mangemort. Il avait été démasqué quelques mois plus tôt par Sirius lors d'une mission de l'Ordre et ce denier le lui avait annoncé ensuite, sans pouvoir caché un sourire malsain. Lily n'avait pas été étonnée mais avait quand même ressenti une profonde tristesse.

Elle relut plusieurs fois les quelques mots de son ancien ami. Malgré le caractère studieux des commentaires, elle ressentait la complicité qui avait existé entre eux dans le cynisme intelligent de Severus. Une larme nostalgique coula sur sa joue. Elle se demanda à quoi ressemblerait leur vie si elle avait pu pardonner à Severus. Peut-être que ce ne serait pas à James qu'elle serait présentement marié mais à Severus et qu'il ne serait pas devenu mangemort et peut-être qu'elle serait heureuse, qu'il n'y aurait aucune menace à peser sur elle et sur Harry. Harry n'existerait même pas.

Lily éclata en sanglot, honteuse des regrets qu'elle venait de ressentir pendant quelques secondes. Elle aimait son fils plus que tout et bien que sa relation actuelle avec James ne la rende pas totalement heureuse, elle l'avait été avec lui. Elle ressentait pour lui une attirance qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti pour Severus. Elle avait aimé James plus qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé Severus. Et elle l'aimait encore. Parfois elle l'oubliait mais elle s'attachait à se remémorer le désespoir qu'elle avait ressenti quand elle avait manqué de le perdre la semaine précédente.

Lily ne se souvenait même plus du sujet de la dispute, certainement un geste ou une parole futile qui avait mis le feu aux poudres. La dispute leur avait échappé et finalement Lily avait injustement taxé James d'être lâche, de ne pas assumer la situation et de rejeter son fils. Le silencio que James lui avait lancé l'avait instantanément calmée et lui avait fait regretter ses paroles. Elle s'était figé, reprenant son souffle, debout face à James. Il l'avait regardée quelques secondes, la colère sur ses traits avait disparu pour faire place à un mélange de tristesse et de déception. Puis il avait tourné les talons et claqué la porte.

Les heures pendant lesquelles elle l'avait attendu l'avait rendu folle. Folle d'inquiétude, folle de colère contre lui mais surtout contre elle, folle de tristesse, folle d'angoisse. Elle avait hésité à le suivre, à aller le retrouver pour le supplier de rentrer mais elle ne pouvait laisser Harry seul. Finalement ses pleures avaient eu raison d'elle et elle s'était endormie. Quand elle l'avait entendu rentrer, elle avait pleuré à nouveau, de soulagement cette fois. James n'était pas monté dans la chambre et dès le lendemain, ils avaient convenu froidement d'éviter à nouveau les disputes.

Lily essuya ses joues. Elle mit la note de côté, ne sachant si elle souhaitait la jeter ou la conserver. Elle passa à d'autres parchemins, la plupart étant toujours des travaux d'école. Il y avait également des lettres. Une de Marlène. Lily la lut. Elle devait dater de leur deuxième année. La joie de vivre et la dramatisation des tourments pré-adolescent de son amie la firent sourire bien que les larmes se remirent à couler.

James sortit de la chambre de Harry après que celui-ci se soit enfin endormi pour sa sieste. Il l'avait regardé faire trois ou quatre tours de la chambre sur le mini-balai que lui avait offert Sirius à son anniversaire mais après ça, il avait eu bien du mal à le faire dormir, l'enfant étant surexcité. Il avait fallu que James use de négociation ("Harry, si tu dors bien cet après-midi, on pourra faire du balai dans le jardin ce soir"), de gros yeux ou encore de contes pour enfant pour qu'enfin Harry se calme et tombe dans les bras de Morphée.

James soupira et parcouru le couloir. Il entendit un reniflement en passant devant la porte ouverte de la bibliothèque. Lily était assise en tailleur sur le sol, dos à lui, entourée par toute sorte de parchemin. Il l'observa quelques secondes, et quand il fut sûr par le tressautement de ses épaules qu'elle pleurait, il fit une grimace. Devait-il fuir, faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu ? Non, il était temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il s'avança vers elle et se pencha pour poser sa main sur son épaule.

"Lily ?" demanda-il doucement.

Elle sursauta et passa une main sur son visage mais ne se tourna pas vers lui.

"ça va ?, continua James.  
\- oui, oui, ça va. Harry dort ? demanda-t-elle sans bouger.  
\- oui, ça n'a pas été simple, il est sacrément malin quand il ne veut pas quelque chose, expliqua James avec un sourire. J'ai dû ..."

Lily poussa un profond soupir et James s'interrompit.

" Enfin bref, je ... je vais dehors."

Et ce fut à regret qu'il s'éloigna vers le couloir. Avant de partir, il se tourna vers Lily qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce toujours dos à lui.

" Lily ? Je suis là, tu sais, si tu as ...  
\- Je sais, le coupa Lily avec agacement. Mais là, je veux être seule."

James ressentit un pincement au cœur mais ferma doucement la porte. Il n'avait jamais aimé voir Lily triste et plus que tout, il était blessé qu'elle refuse son soutien. Il s'arrêta en haut de l'escalier, prêt à faire demi-tour pour aller prendre Lily dans ses bras, la laisser se débattre quelques secondes puis la forcer à craquer sur son épaule. Mais il n'en eut pas le courage. Peut-être qu'elle avait raison. Peut-être qu'il était lâche.

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé et passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux. Le chat, que Lily avait recueillit la veille du Fidelitas et à qui ils n'avaient toujours pas donné de nom, bondit sur ses genoux et lui donna un coup de tête dans le menton. James le caressa sous l'oreille et le chat se mit à ronronner tout en se pelotant davantage. James soupira, pour la énième fois en quelques minutes lui semblait-il. Le chat miaula. James pencha sa tête vers lui.

"Oui, je sais, moi aussi, je m'ennuie."

Ils n'avaient pas le droit de sortir de la résidence. Il aurait bien brisé la règle, comme il l'avait tant fait à Poudlard, en sécurité sous la cape d'invisibilité. Malheureusement, Dumbledore avait dit en avoir besoin et il lui avait prêté.

Il avait toujours été fier de sa forme animagus, un puissant et élégant cerf. Mais ces derniers temps, il regrettait de ne pas avoir hérité du rat comme Peter. Au moins aurait-il pu se faufiler à l'extérieur et observer les alentours, rentrer chez d'autres personnes. Des personnes heureuses et libres qui lui auraient sans aucun doute mis du baume au cœur.

Il pensa à Peter. Il fêtait ses 21 ans ce jour-là mais James ne pouvait pas lui écrire, c'était trop risqué. Peter avait en effet été nommé Gardien du Secret. James et Lily avait d'abord pensé à Sirius mais quand il lui en avait fait part, celui-ci leur avait fait remarquer que cela serait trop évident pour Voldemort qui pourrait apprendre ("avec Servilus à ses pieds") la profonde amitié qui liait James à Sirius. Alors Peter avait été choisi. Il avait paru un peu tendu d'abord puis avait accepté sa mission. De son côté, Sirius tentait de mettre les Mangemorts sur des fausses-pistes en voyageant constamment. James était inquiet pour ses meilleurs amis, n'ayant que très peu de nouvelles ("pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles", lui répétait constamment Dumbledore dans ses messages). Et il s'ennuyait d'eux.

Et Remus, ils l'avaient retrouvé, vivant comme un moldu dans les Alpes françaises. Ils avaient tenté de le faire revenir mais rien n'y avait fait. La trahison avait été trop forte pour Remus et il s'était construit une nouvelle vie en France, avait de nouveaux amis, un travail et même une petite nana un peu délurée. Il ne connaissait plus rien de la guerre, n'avait plus à s'inquiéter si ce n'était de ne pas se faire remarquer lors de ses transformations en loup-garou. James l'enviait au fond.

Il aurait dû convaincre Lily il y a bien longtemps de partir à l'étranger, de changer complètement de vie. Il aurait même dû être moins égoïste et l'encourager à faire des études à l'étranger. James l'aurait suivi. A la place, il s'était voilé la face, avait avec fierté défié Voldemort et ses Mangemorts de les empêcher d'être ensemble, de se marier et de fonder une famille. A présent, Lily était en danger, lui aussi et même Harry, qui payait le prix fort de ses erreurs.

James se leva, agacé de toujours se morfondre. Il était plus courageux que ça, il allait se reprendre et cette guerre ne serait pas éternelle, elle finirait bien un jour et alors il serait libre. Ils seraient tous libres et Harry serait épargné.

Alors comme tous les jours depuis le Fidelitas, comme tous les jours quand il avait un regain de dynamisme, il traversa le jardin et entra dans le petit atelier pour avancer dans son défi personnel : construire de ses mains un balai volant.

Lily se réveilla apaisée. Les sentiments douloureux et les pleures l'avaient vidées de toute ses forces et elle s'était endormie à même le sol, au milieu de souvenirs qui lui semblaient d'une autre vie. Et le sommeil avait adouci sa douleur et sa tristesse.

Elle entendit les babillements de Harry quelques pièces plus loin, et se leva. Un parchemin qu'elle n'avait pas lu attira son regard. Elle en détermina l'objet en quelques secondes puis le laissa retomber. Elle alla dans la chambre de son fils et d'un regard retrouva tout son sourire. Harry était dans son lit, debout, accroché aux barreaux et semblait attendre patiemment que quelqu'un vienne le chercher tout en se racontant des histoires que lui seul pouvait comprendre. Lily se précipita vers lui, les bras tendus.

"Mon chéri. Tu as bien dormi ?"

Elle le porta jusqu'à la table à langer tout en continuant à discuter.

"Tu as eu chaud, hein ? demanda-t-elle en épongeant tendrement les mèches collées à son front et à sa nuque. Attention, ça va être froid"

Elle lui fit une toilette rapide et l'habilla. L'enfant l'aida à sa façon en levant les bras pour qu'elle lui mette son T-shirt.

"Apa ?  
\- Il est dans le jardin. Aller, on met tes chaussures et on va le rejoindre.  
\- lai ?  
\- Papa va venir le chercher, après ton goûter." soupira-t-elle avec amusement.

Une fois prêt, elle le conduisit vers les escaliers et le surveilla alors qu'il les descendait sur les fesses. Il se leva en s'aidant de la dernière marche et Lily lui attrapa les mains pour l'aider à marcher vers le jardin. Une fois la terrasse passée, elle le laissa gambader à quatre pattes sur le gazon.

" Apa !" appela Harry.

James ne tarda pas à sortir de sa cabane. Il sourit à Harry et jeta un bref regard vers Lily. Il fut rassuré de voir qu'elle semblait s'être remise de ses larmes.

" ça va mon grand ? Tu as fait un gros dodo ?  
\- lai !  
\- Je lui ai dit que tu irais chercher son balai pour qu'il puisse en faire, lui dit Lily. Mais après son goûter. Je vais le préparer. Tu le surveilles ?  
\- Laisse, je me charge du goûter."

Lily acquiesça et s'assit dans l'herbe pour jouer avec Harry et sa petite balle en tissu. James revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un bol de fromage blanc, de muesli et de framboises. Il installa Harry dans sa chaise haute sur la terrasse. Lily s'installa sur une chaise. Ils ne furent pas trop de deux pour convaincre Harry de finir son bol, dont un bon quart finit sur la chemise de James. Lily ne put s'empêcher de rire. James lança un regard mauvais à son fils mais parvint mal à cacher son amusement.

"Lai," cria Harry.

James soupira et se leva.

"Je vais me changer. Et oui, Harry, je prendrai ton balai en revenant. Mais sache que tu ne le mérites pas"

Harry sourit, montrant ses quelques dents. Lily secoua la tête, persuadé que les phrases de James n'avait que peu d'effet sur Harry. Elle avait vite compris qu'elle serait le méchant flic alors que James cédait sur tout. Parfois cependant, il semblait comprendre qu'elle avait besoin d'aide et quand il prenait la grosse voix, James savait bien mieux se faire respecter qu'elle.

James revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un T-shirt propre et le balai-jouet tant attendu sous le bras. Il observa quelques secondes Lily essayer d'apprendre à Harry à souffler sur des graines de pissenlit pour les faire s'envoler. James se racla la gorge en s'approchant pour faire remarquer sa présence et Harry se désintéressa derechef de la beauté que la nature avait à offrir. Lily ne s'en vexa pas et laissa James s'amuser avec Harry pendant qu'elle allait ramasser des légumes du potager.

La fin d'après-midi se passa dans le calme, le repas du soir également. James s'empêcha de marquer son agacement quand Lily nettoya pour la troisième fois la table après qu'Harry y ait fait tomber de la nourriture. Lily se contenta de pincer les lèvres quand James lui pria sèchement de se détendre. Finalement, pour s'éloigner de son mari, Lily indiqua qu'elle allait lire une histoire à Harry et James la laissa faire d'un geste négligeant du bras. Il embrassa son fils et lui souhaita une bonne nuit.

Il débarrassait la table quand il entendit de lourds sanglots à l'étage. Visiblement Harry ne voulait pas dormir. Ne désirant pas entendre les pleures de son fils plus longtemps, il se hâta à mettre la vaisselle dans l'évier, soulagé de ne pas avoir à la laver (ça ne servait à rien, Lily avait tendance à repasser derrière lui). Il sortit au dehors et alla s'installer dans le hamac. Il fut étonné de voir Lily sortir à son tours quelques minutes plus tard.

"Il a mal aux dents, expliqua-t-elle. Je lui ai donné son hochet, il va bien finir par s'endormir."

James acquiesça et s'attendait à ce que Lily retourne vers la maison pour y faire son grand ménage hebdomadaire. Ne l'entendant pas bouger, il se tourna vers elle. Elle semblait hésiter, à bouger d'un pied sur l'autre. Finalement, elle demanda :

"Tu sais quel jour on est ?"

James fut un peu interloqué mais répondit en soupirant :

"Oui, c'est l'anniversaire de Peter."

Lily resta interdite quelques secondes.

"Je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement," souffla-t-elle.

Et elle rentra dans la maison. James fronça les sourcils, se demandant où elle voulait en venir mais finalement, il haussa les épaules et fit apparaître une Bierraubeurre. Il la débouchait quand Lily sortit à nouveau. Elle prit une chaise et l'approcha du hamac avant de s'y asseoir. James grimaça, s'attendant à une remarque cinglante sur sa Bierreaubeurre mais contre toute attente, Lily en fit apparaître une autre qu'elle déboucha et porta à ses lèvres.

"Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé," dit-elle en lui tendant un parchemin.

Avec précaution, comme si c'était un piège, James prit le parchemin et le lut. Il s'agissait de la lettre d'admission à Poudlard de Lily. Elle n'était pas bien différente de la sienne si ce n'est qu'un paragraphe indiquait que le professeur McGonagall l'accompagnerait le 24 août 1970 sur le chemin de Traverse pour y acheter ses fournitures scolaires. James resta perplexe quelques instants avant de tendre le parchemin à Lily.

"euh ... joyeux anniversaire de Chemin de Traverse," dit-il en feignant l'excitation.

Lily rit. James écarquilla les yeux. Il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'elle avait rit à quelque chose qu'il avait dit. Ces derniers temps, elle riait des pitreries ou des maladresses de Harry, mais l'humour de James semblait toujours l'exaspérer au plus haut point.

"Tu ne comprends pas, dit-elle.  
\- Explique-moi, pria-t-il doucement en avalant une gorgée de bière.  
\- Le 24 août, quand Minerva nous a accompagnés sur le chemin de Traverse, après on a été manger une glace ..."

Elle fit une pause espérant que James comprendrait mais comme il attendait la suite, elle reprit :

"Et c'est là que je vous ai rencontrés, Alice et toi."

James écarquilla les yeux.

"Mais oui c'est vrai, sourit-il. Je ne savais pas que c'était un 24 août.  
\- Je ne m'en souvenais plus non plus avant de retrouver cette lettre."

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, plongés dans leurs souvenirs.

"Tu ne m'avais pas fait bonne impression, dit Lily avec un petit sourire.  
\- Quoi ? se scandalisa faussemet James. Je suis sûr que tu avais craqué sur moi déjà ce jour-là, ajouta-il avec un sourire malin.  
\- C'est cela, oui, tu n'as pratiquement pas décoché un mot. Tu mangeais ta glace comme si on t'ennuyait à mourir. Jamais je n'aurais pu penser que tu serais l'homme de ma vie," ironisa-t-elle.

James la regarda avec sérieux et Lily rougit. Elle fit un sourire timide et James le lui rendit.

"Moi, je me souviens que je t'avais trouvé plutôt jolie mais que tu avais l'air coincée".

Lily éclata de rire et James sourit un peu plus, son cœur palpitant avec bonheur. Il se regardèrent longuement, avec plus de tendresse qu'il n'y en avait eu depuis longtemps. Puis Lily détourna le regard, perdu dans le vide.

" Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour aller déguster une glace chez Florian Fortarôme, soupira-t-elle.  
\- Goût ropuscule, s'exclama James avec envie.  
\- Beurk ... je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu aimais ça, sourit-elle.  
\- Personne n'a jamais compris, lui appris James. Les mecs se moquaient de moi aussi."

Le silence se perdit à nouveau parmi les souvenirs.

"Je me souviens qu'une fois tu nous avais croisés chez Fortarôme et que c'était la première fois que je t'entendais m'engueuler. Et pas la dernière, ajouta-t-il avec amusement. Tu t'étais mise en colère parce qu'on te posait des questions sur Rogue, " continua James.

Il se traita mentalement d'idiot quand le visage de Lily prit un air sombre. Malgré les années, Rogue restait encore un sujet tabou entre eux. Lily ne s'était jamais vraiment remise de sa discorde avec le Serpentard et depuis qu'elle avait su qu'il s'était tourné vers Voldemort, elle prenait souvent un air coupable à son évocation. James chercha rapidement de quoi détourner son attention.

"Tu sais, je crois bien que c'était l'anniversaire de Peter et donc que c'était un 24 août également."

Lily le regarda avec intérêt.

"On en a fait pas mal des anniversaires de Peter, dit-elle pensivement. Tu crois qu'on s'est vu tous les 24 août depuis notre rencontre ? demanda-t-elle.

Ils plongèrent dans leur mémoire.

"C'est possible, dit James en regardant vers le ciel pour mieux trouver la réponse. Ah non, tu n'étais pas là avant la seconde année ! Par contre, pour ses 14 ans, tu étais là. C'était ici.  
\- Oui, je me souviens," dit Lily.

Ils regardèrent avec nostalgie le hamac pendant quelques secondes et échangèrent un sourire. Soudain, Lily eut l'envie soudaine d'adresser un geste tendre à son mari. Elle se leva de sa chaise et enjamba le hamac pour se mettre face à James. Il se redressa un peu pour lui laisser de la place, pas assez cependant pour que leurs jambes ne se touchent pas.

"C'est la première fois que je buvais autant, repensa Lily, et que je dormais avec un garçon."

Elle eut un sourire espiègle.

" Et tu croyais que j'étais amoureuse de Sirius ! Et tu as essayé de m'embrasser !  
\- Oui, et bien tu m'as repoussé, alors ne la ramène pas. J'ai eu le cœur brisé, s'indigna faussement James. J'aurais bien voulu être ton premier baiser."

Les épaules de Lily tressautèrent de rire puis elle reprit.

" Tu l'es. L'été d'après, quand on se disputait, tu m'as embrassé. C'était mon premier baiser."

James la regarda avec surprise.

" C'est vrai ? Tu me l'apprends. J'avais toujours pensé que tu avais embrassé un autre garçon dans l'année, ajouta-t-il avec une pointe de fierté mal placée avant de grimacer. Je suis désolée, tu méritais mieux comme premier baiser.  
\- Je ne le regrette pas."

Ils se regardèrent intensément quelques secondes et sourirent à nouveau.

"Tiens, et bien c'était un 24 août aussi, s'étonna soudain Lily. Vous étiez venu au cinéma pour l'anniversaire de Peter. C'est Alice qui vous avait convaincu de venir."

Ils se regardèrent avec surprise.

"C'est fou, s'exclama James.  
\- D'ailleurs, c'est une date importante pour Franck et Alice aussi. C'est à la soirée du hamac qu'ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble.  
\- Mais bien sûr. Leur premier anniversaire a eu lieu le jour où on a été au cinéma. Alice n'arrêtait pas de nous prendre la tête avec ça. "je reste pas trop tard avec vous les garçons, je dois rejoindre Franck ce soir, il m'emmène au restaurant pour notre premier anniversaire"," dit-il en imitant la voix d'Alice et en agitant les mains comme une adolescente amoureuse.

Lily rit. James la regarda en souriant mais ses yeux eurent un éclat de tristesse.

"Ils me manquent, Franck et Alice".

Lily déglutit et acquiesça.

Franck et Alice avait disparu de la circulation deux mois plus tôt. Beaucoup de membres de l'ordre, dont leur petite bande, s'était inquiété de cette disparition et Dumbledore avait finit par leur avouer qu'ils étaient cachés car ils étaient la nouvelle proie de Voldemort. Quand quelques semaines plus tard, il avait confié la prophétie à James et Lily, ils avaient compris pourquoi Franck et Alice se cachaient et ils avaient dû les imiter dès le lendemain.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Lily.

" Parfois ... hésita-t-elle, parfois j'espère que Tu-Sais-Qui va s'en prendre à Neville plutôt qu'à Harry."

James la regarda avec douleur. Il n'était pas étranger à ces espoirs.

"C'est horrible de penser ça, c'est monstrueux. Ce n'est qu'un enfant, je n'ai pas le droit de penser ça, ajouta-t-elle avec désespoir.  
\- Je sais Lily mais c'est dans notre nature. On est prêt à tout pour protéger son enfant. ça m'arrive d'y penser aussi et je me sens coupable à un point ..."

Aucun des deux ne chercha à se torturer en se demandant si Franck et Alice avait le même genre de pensées pour leur fils. James posa sa main sur le bras de Lily et tira légèrement dessus, un encouragement à venir dans ses bras. Lily renifla et l'observa. Sa mâchoire était serrée, signe qu'il était en colère mais qu'il essayait de se contenir. Pas contre elle, un peu contre lui et beaucoup contre la situation dans laquelle les avait mis ce dément de Voldemort. Et pourtant, Lily lisait de la douceur dans son regard, de l'inquiétude et de l'empathie. Pour elle entièrement.

Alors elle se pencha en avant. Instinctivement, James écarta les jambes de part et d'autre de Lily et celle-ci se blottit contre son torse. James passa un bras autour de ses épaules, posa son autre main sur sa taille et embrassa sa tempe. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, cherchant à faire disparaître toute les mauvaises pensées dans leur étreinte.

Finalement, Lily brisa le silence.

"Tu sais que c'est un 24 août que j'ai réalisé que j'étais amoureuse de toi, dit-elle dans un murmure avant de continuer devant le regard interrogatif de James. La soirée d'anniversaire de Peter sur Owl'Île, sur la plage.  
\- Ah bon, c'est ce jour-là que tu es tombée amoureuse de moi ?  
\- Pas vraiment, je pense que j'étais déjà un peu amoureuse de toi à la fin de la sixième année mais je n'avais pas vraiment compris."

Elle leva la tête et sourit à James, heureuse de son souvenir. James se pencha vers elle et embrassa tendrement ses lèvres. Lily répondit à son baiser mais ils se séparèrent rapidement. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus, ça leur suffisait amplement pour faire passer toute l'affection qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre.

"Ce jour-là, on avait encore joué au jeu des affirmations. J'avais le cafard à cause de la mort de mes parents et t'en a profité pour me faire boire," s'indigna James pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Lily pouffa. Elle se redressa un peu et regarda la bouteille que James avait encore dans la main.

"Mince, elles sont vides, fit-elle d'un air faussement déçue avant de faire apparaître deux bièraubeurres et de se redresser avec un air enfantin. On joue ?"

James éclata de rire, laissa tomber sa canette vide sur l'herbe et attrapa une des Bierraubeurres.

"Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on ait encore quelque chose à apprendre l'un de l'autre, mais si tu veux. Commence."

Lily réfléchit quelques instants.

"Tu ... c'est vrai que c'est dure de trouver une affirmation, dit-elle. Tu ...  
\- Tu m'aimes encore," la coupa James.

Lily se figea, interloquée, prise de cours. Elle comprit finalement qu'il attendait avec angoisse, la réponse par le jeu. Elle porta immédiatement sa bouteille et but de longues gorgées. James sembla soudain mieux respirer.

" James. Comment peux-tu un instant imaginer que je ne t'aimes plus ? Je ... tu m'as offerte la plus belle chose au monde. Harry."

James hocha la tête. Soudain, Lily eut peur de comprendre.

" Toi, tu ne m'aimes plus ? Tu regrettes ta vie avec moi ?  
\- Tu rigoles. Non, jamais. Mais j'ai l'impression que tu me détestes.  
\- Je ne te déteste pas. Je t'aime mais parfois je l'oublie parce que tous nos tourments prennent le dessus.  
\- Je peux comprendre ça," dit-il sombrement.

Le silence revint, un peu plus lourd. Finalement, Lily tendit le bras et caressa la joue de James. Sa peau accrocha dans sa barbe pourtant à peine perceptible à l'œil et elle frissonna. A son tours, James passa sa main dans les cheveux de Lily.

"On va faire quelque chose. Quoi qu'il arrive, même si on en arrive à ne plus se supporter, le 24 août de chaque année, on déballe tout et on s'aime. Après tout, c'est l'anniversaire de notre rencontre, de notre première dispute, de notre première discussion, de notre premier baiser, de ton "j'ai compris que je t'aimais" ... "

Pour simple réponse, Lily embrassa James.

" Je nous souhaite un joyeux anniversaire, mon amour."

James l'embrassa à son tours en souriant. Lily le lui rendit avec passion.

* * *

Qu'est-ce que ça leur faisait du bien de se souvenir qu'ils s'aimaient ! Et aucun d'eux ne pensa que ça pouvait être leur dernier 24 août.

* * *

Double titre : 

Pour ceux qui ne veulent voir que l'amour : _Endless love_ de Lionel Richie et Diana Ross (1981). Parce que James et Lily se jure mutuellement un amour éternel (par delà la mort) et tout en douceur.

Pour les un peu plus sceptique mais tout autant romantique : _Save Me_ de Queen (1980). Bon, l'extrait choisit parle de lui-même (oui, ça fait deux fois que je vous mets Queen et qu'en plus je ne m'explique qu'en vous mettant un extrait, mais leur parole font tellement mieux que mes mots) :

_It started off so well (_Ça a tellement bien commencé)  
_They said we made a perfect pair (_Ils ont dit que nous faisions une paire parfaite)  
_I clothed myself in your glory and your love (_Je me suis vêtu de ta gloire et de ton amour)  
_How I loved you (_Comme je t'aimais)  
_How I cried (_Comme j'ai pleuré)  
_The years of care and loyalty _(Les années de soin et de fidélité)  
_Were nothing but a sham it seems (_N'étaient rien qu'un simulacre semble-t-il)  
_The years belie we lived a lie (_Les années que nous avons vécu un mensonge)  
_I love you till I die (_Je t'aime jusqu'à ma mort)  
_Save, save, save me (_Sauve, sauve, sauve moi)  
_I can't face this life alone_ (Je ne peux affronter cette vie seul)

Bon, il semble que je ne parvienne pas à terminer une fanfiction sans tomber dans la niaiserie la plus totale. Mais c'est ce qu'on aime, non ? Alors pour ceux qui sont déçus par cette fin, veuillez accepter mes plus plates excuses. Merci de noter que j'ai mis les deux dernières phrases entre les lignes, si vous en faites abstraction, ça devient tout de suite un peu moins mélodramatique :)

Qu'en pensez-vous ? Sérieusement ? C'est bien ? C'est trop ? Vous avez préféré quel chapitre ? Vous êtes dubitatif ou plutôt emporté par nos deux héros ?


End file.
